Once a Cougar, Now a Wildcat
by MrsZacFeliciaEfron
Summary: Troy, captain of the Wildcats basket ball team. Roxanne, captain of the girls Cougars basketball team. The two of them a perfect match and fall in love. But how will East High react when Troy's new love interest transfers to East High. *Troxanne & Chenna*
1. Last Day at school

Roxanne McNeal, an average student and the girl's basketball captain at City High is very popular. She is 5'3 and has long brown hair to match her eyes, and has nice light brown skin. She is seventeen and is about to find out that someone just like her is going to change her life.

At City high, it was the last day of school. The students had parties in each class.

In Roxanne's class, they didn't have a party. Her French teacher decided to give her class a nice long lecture about how to stay safe during the summer. Roxanne sat in the back of the class. She banged her head on her desk. She thought to herself

_"All the years I have spent here at City high, it comes down to this. Being lectured about being safe during the summer. What is this? A popular basket-ball captain should not be held against her will to listen to this!"_

Then Roxanne's best friend Jenna looks over. Jenna has brown hair that is up to her mid back. She has beautiful green eyes. She was 5'9, which was taller than Roxanne. Jenna was also a cheerleader for the school teams. Then Roxanne turns to Jenna and says,

"Help me, please!"

Then the p.a interrupts before Jenna can say anything.

"Will Roxanne Mc Neal and Jenna Crawford make their way down to the gymnasium."

The whole class moaned like half dead zombies. Then Roxanne jumped out of her chair and ran out of the classroom. Jenna got up and followed. As the two girls walked down the hallway. They heard yelling, screaming and music in every classroom.

"This sucks, my last day at City high, and this is how I spend it. Being lectured about safety." Said Roxanne sadly.

"Well it might get better." Said Jenna with a smile.

When the girls reached the gym, Roxanne opened the door and walked in. no one was there.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Then all a sudden people screamed "SURPRISE!" Roxanne turned around. It was her basketball team.

"Aww guys! That so nice!" said Roxanne.

"We are gonna miss you so much!" screamed her team.

They all came running at her and hugged her. Then Melanie the co-captain of the team came out holding a present and a huge card. " You were the best captain ever! And we are going to miss you so much!" said Melanie. Then she gave Roxanne the gift and card.

"You guys are the best! But who planned this?" asked Roxanne.

"Your one and only!" said Jenna.

Roxanne turned around. "You did this? For me?"

"Yup, I knew you would be so depressed about your last day, so I planned this whole thing with the team."

"Aw thanks Jenna."

Then she hugged Jenna. Then someone brought out the CD player and some food.

"Let's get this party started!"

Then the girls cheered and they begun their party. Then Roxanne turns to Jenna.

"I hope camp Running Creek will be this fun!" said Roxanne.

"No it isn't. It is gonna be even better!"

"Damn Straight! Because we are gonna be there!"

--------------------------------------

At East high, the students were having parties as well. But luckily they didn't have any boring lectures like Roxanne and her friends up at City high. Troy Bolton and Chad Davenforth decided to skip last period and hang out in the caf.

"So you excited for Camp Running creek?" Asked Chad

"Yeah, playing sports all summer. That is fun. I guess…" Said Troy

"You alright? You seemed excited before."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just want school to end."

"Well we have a good half hour."

Then Taylor and Gabriella came and sat down at their table. "Hey guys, why aren't you in English class?" Asked Taylor.

"Hmmmm…let me think about that. Um maybe we are skipping?!" Said Chad.

"Oh shut up Chad!"

"So Troy, why are skipping?" asked Gabriella.

"Well Chad dragged me. He was too scared to come by himself." Said Troy.

"Aw! Little wittle Chad was scared to come by him little wittle self!" teased Taylor and Gabriella.

"No I wasn't!"

Then he glared at Troy. Then Troy shrugged.

"Look Gabriella! Little wittle Chad is sticking up for himself!" laughed Taylor.

"Really? You wanna make fun of me?"

"What are you going to do?"

"This!" said Chad as he poured water down Taylor's shirt.

"AHHH!!!" Screamed Taylor. "Oh, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!"

Then Taylor grabs Troy's water bottle and Chad runs off. Then Taylor chases him. "We better leave, before we get seen." Said Gabriella.

"Yeah, we better." Said Troy as they walked away.


	2. The first meeting

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. This one is a little short. But they do get longer trust me . Please review,and if you have anyquestions please message me, and i'll try to get back ASAP.

* * *

Around Ten o'clock, Roxanne was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat. Both her parents were gone to work and she home all by herself. She went threw cupboards, the fridge and pantry to find something to eat. However she had no luck. So she grabbed some fruit and went into her large living room. She sat down and turned on the television. She flipped thorough the channels to find something worth watching. Then she landed on the sports channel, which was summarizing the basket ball game, which she missed last night.

"Yes! The Chicago Bulls won."

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxy, it's me Jenna."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm so bored, wanna do something?"

"Yeah, but that means I have to get dressed." Whined Roxanne.

"Suck it up, I'm coming over in a hour. You better be ready."

"Fine."

"Buh bye."

"Bye." Said Roxanne as she hung up the phone.

She turned off the television and walked to her room to get ready. She got in the shower for about ten minutes, and came out and threw on a top and jeans. She quickly dried her hair and straightened it. Then the doorbell rang right when Roxanne finished straightening the last strand of hair.

"Hey, I just finished getting ready." Said Roxanne as she opened the door.

"Good." Said Jenna as she walked inside.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Chill here, but I wanted you to be dressed so I wouldn't be the only one."

"Like usual" Roxanne scoffed.

The two girls sat down in the living room. "Ew you were watching sports again. Weren't you?" Asked Jenna.

"What? I like sports."

"Well do you want to go somewhere? This is kind of boring."

"Well we can't go shopping because, I have no money. But we can walk around."

"Sure, it's better then staying here."

"Dry…" Said Roxanne under her breath.

Both girls slipped on their shoes, and headed outside. "Which way do you want to go?" Asked Jenna.

"Away from the mall so it won't tempt me." Said Roxanne as she locked the door.

----------------------------------------

Troy sat down on his couch bored out of his mind. "Troy why don't you go do something? Like work on your shots." Suggested his father when we walked into the living room.

"But I'll be doing that all summer." Said Troy

"Well do something, I don't want you on the couch all day." Said his father sternly.

"Fine I'll go for a run."

"Good." Said his father as he walked away.

Troy ran up to his room and slipped on his Wildcat sweat pants and sweat jacket with is white tank top underneath. Then headed back downstairs. He put on his sneakers and headed outside. He began to jog down the street at a slow pace.

_" If I run slowly but for awhile, my dad might think I was running the whole time and let me relax for the rest of the day."_

While he jogged some more, he found himself in the next block. He kept jogging; there was nothing special to see anyways. Then he thought he could call Chad, for something to do. Then he reached into his sweat jacket pocket to pull out his cell, but realized he forgot it in his other pants.

After passing a few more blocks, Troy sees two girls walking down the street. Both of them had brown hair, but one was tan and the other one was white. But he couldn't keep his eyes off of the tanned one. They were walking towards him on the sidewalk. When they got close enough he stopped staring because, he thought she would notice. When she walked right passed him she smiled, and he smiled back at her.

_"Man, I wish I could get some of that…"_

He kept jogging until he was one block away from the mall. "Well I think I have gone far enough. I think I'll go back." He said to himself.

"…_And if I'm lucky I might catch up with that cute girl again."_


	3. Bikinis, shirts & shorts

Hola, this is my next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and please review and message if you have any questions.

* * *

On Wednesday Roxanne and Jenna made plans to go shopping at the mall to pick up things for camp that they were missing.

"Well, we have bought our cute new bikinis!" laughed Jenna.

"Ya, but now we have to buy a large enough shirt to cover our tiny bikinis." Moaned Roxanne.

"Let's go into this store, they should have large enough shirts." Suggested Jenna.

"Sure, why not? We have like three hours to kill."

So the girls walk into the store looking at shirts. Then Troy and Chad stop and try to decide which stores to visit next.

"Well can we go in this store? I need some more shirts." Said Chad.

" Well I need basket ball shorts, so why not let's go in." Said Troy.

The boys walk into the store. Chad walks over to the shirts where Roxanne and Jenna were. Chad looks up at Jenna, and Jenna looks up at Chad. They smile at each other and keep looking through shirts. Roxanne left the shirt section to go to the pants section where Troy was. Roxanne accidentally bumps into Troy.

"Sorry." said Roxanne.

"It is okay." Said Troy.

Troy goes back to what he was doing, and then he turns around to look back at Roxanne who was already walking away.

"Okay, Jenna I got my stuff, have you gotten yours?" asked Roxanne.

"Yup, let's pay for it." said Jenna.

The girls go to the cashier and pay for their items and leave the store. Then Chad goes over to Troy.

"Troy, are you done?" asked Chad.

"Ya, I am finished. We can leave now." Answers Troy. And the boys leave the store.

While the girls walked back to Roxanne's house they talked about things they bought and people they saw.

"Did you see that cute guy?" asked Jenna.

"It depends, which one?" asked Roxanne.

"The one who was across from me." said Jenna.

"Oh him? He was all right. But I really liked the guy I bumped into. But I think I saw him yesterday when we were walking. " Said Roxanne.

"Yeah he was cute too! And he did seem familiar " said Jenna.

"Hey you have one guy, keep him, and stay away from mine." Laughed Roxanne.

While they walked, a boy named Luke came up to them. "Hey Roxanne, what's up?" asked Luke. Luke has dirty blonde hair. He was 5'9. He was white. Luke was the basketball captain for the boy's team at City high. He was also very popular. He had a huge crush on Roxanne, and always tried to get her to notice him. Jenna had a crush on Luke, but Luke was too into Roxanne to notice her.

"Not much, we just got back from the mall." Replied Roxanne.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something." Said Luke.

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

" Well on Friday do you wanna go to the movies with me?"

"Friday?" Said Roxanne a bit shocked.

"Yeah, is that ok?"

"Yeah, she is free. What time will you pick her up?" asked Jenna as she butted in.

Roxanne glared at Jenna angrily. Jenna smirked. "Well is five thirty okay?" asked Luke.

"Yeah it is fine." Said Roxanne.

"Well I got to go now, see you on Friday."

"Bye"

Luke walks away, and Roxanne turns to Jenna.

"How could you do that? You know I never wanted to go out with him! You know he is gonna try to kiss me, and make up some fake lies about how we are meant to be together." Said Roxanne really upset.

"But you guys make a such a cute couple." Said Jenna.

"Ya, but he'll think we are couple after this date. And he'll get jealous with every boy I talk to."

"I am sorry, but how were you gonna reject him?"

"True, but now I don't have anything nice to wear, you have to help me!"

"Well, we better get to your house so we can raid you closet." said Jenna. The girls made their way to Roxanne's place worrying about Roxanne's date.

---------------------------

On the bus, Troy and Chad just sat there tired and not saying a word. There wasn't much they could talk about anyways.

"Did you see those girls in the store?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, the one that bumped into me with the long brown hair was cute. And I think I saw her yesterday" Said Troy.

"True, but the girl I saw. She was good looking. And how did you see that girl before?"

"I saw her when I went jogging, when my dad banished me out of the house."

Then the bus stopped. "This is out stop Troy." Said Chad. The boys got out of the seats and got off the bus.

"Well I am going home, I have to see how much of this stuff will fit in my suitcase." Said Chad.

"Well, I'll see you later."

They walked their separate ways home. When Troy finally reached his house he was so exhausted. All he wanted to do was to sleep. So Troy walked up the stairs straight to his room and fell asleep on his bed. He saw images of the new girl he had seen in his mind and hoped he see her again.


	4. Roxanne's fate

Roxanne woke up and threw on some track pants and a shirt and the matching sweat jacket. She decided she work out since for a week she wouldn't be doing basketball or any kind of sport. She went into the back yard and started doing her regular stretches and exercises.

Then she walked back into the house. It was nine forty five. Her mom and dad were at the table. "Roxanne, are you going to have some breakfast?" asked her mother. "Yes mom." answered Roxanne. Roxanne took off her shoes and walked over to the table. Her father looked at her. Roxanne sat down and tried to catch her breath.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" asked her mother.

"For now I'll have some toast, a banana and a glass of apple juice."

"So Roxanne, what are you doing today?" asked her father.

"Well you remember that guy I told you about, the one that has a really big crush on me?" asked Roxanne.

"Yes, I remember him. His name is Luke right?"

"Yes, his name is Luke, and he asked me out. But I didn't want to go, but Jenna told him I would go. So now I have a date with him. At the movie theatre."

. " Well, don't let him do anything to you." Said her father.

"Yes dad."

Then Roxanne's mother brought her food to the table. Roxanne ate her food and excused herself from the table. She went to her room and grabbed a purple towel. Then she grabbed her pyjama pants and robe and walked in to her own bathroom. She took a shower. After she finished her shower. She stepped out and grabbed her towel. She patted herself dry. She put on her robe and pyjama pants. She took her towel and wrapped her hair in it. She dried her hair and walked in to her room. She grabbed the outfit that Jenna and her picked out for her date with Luke, which she didn't really want to go on. Her outfit was a long pink and white striped sweater. With dark blue jeans and pink converse. She did her make- up and put on some red lip-gloss. She was already. But she was nervous.

Then she sat on her bed and grabbed her phone. Though it was like ten fifteen. She needed to calm her nerves. So she called Jenna. Roxanne and Jenna talked on the phone for a really long time. Then it was four fifteen. Roxanne was hungry. She hadn't eaten in six hours.

"Well, Jenna I am gonna go now and eat." Said Roxanne. "Yup, bye."

Then she hung up the phone. Then Roxanne made her way to the kitchen. Roxanne's parents were gone at the time. They were at work. Roxanne grabs an orange and a croissant with butter. She grabs her food and eats by the television while she waited for Luke. Then finally five thirty comes along. There was a knock on the door. Roxanne knew it was Luke. So she turns off the television and grabbed her purse. She opens the door.

"Hey, you ready?" asked Luke.

" Ya, I am ready." Answered Roxanne.

Roxanne locks the door, and Luke and Roxanne walk to the movie theatre. When they finally reached the movie theatre, Luke bought the tickets to the movie. They were going to see some romantic movie. They walked in to theatre, which was showing their movie. During the middle of the movie, Luke put his arm around Roxanne. She didn't seem to care. So she leaned her head against his shoulder. Luke was getting really happy. He thought that this might be the day he was waiting for. When Roxanne would finally be is girlfriend.

So the movie ended. While they were walking out of the theatre there was nobody there. Roxanne needed to tell Luke that this was a one-time deal; they weren't anything more then friends.

"Luke, I need to tell you something." Said Roxanne.

" I know what you are gonna say." Said Luke.

"Really? Then this is gonna be easy."

" I know you feel the same way I do."

"Actually, yes I do."

"This is great!"

"Wait, Wh…" before Roxanne could finish Luke kissed her. She tries to pull away, but he had a good grip on her. She never thought it would end like that. Kissing Luke in a deserted movie theatre. But he wasn't a bad kisser. He was good. But they were only friends. No more. Hopefully, just friends….

--

Troy woke up on his bed wearing the clothes that he wore to the mall. He saw that he had an orange blanket put on top of him. He assumed that his mom came in and saw he was cold. He got up and decided to take a shower. He grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, Troy walks out of the bathroom and into his room. He grabbed a red shirt and bleached ripped jeans. He walked into the kitchen. He grabbed some cereal, and sat at the kitchen table. He thought to himself what he had to do today. He had to make sure he had everything for camp, buy anything he is missing. Hang out with his friends before he leaves. Troy finished eating, and got up from the table. He put his bowl in the sink and went to his room.

He checked that everything was order.

"_Well, it looks like everything is packed. That means I can leave now." _

Then Troy went to the front door, and put on his sneakers. He went outside to walk to Chad's house. When he reached Chad's house, knocked on the door. Chad answered the door.

"Hey Troy, come on in." Said Chad. Troy walked inside.

"You can go in the living room." Said Chad.

Troy walked into the living room and sat on the couch. " So Chad, do you like Taylor?" asked Troy. He had a smirk on his face.

"Um…well I do, but I am not to sure if she likes me back. But do you like Gabriella? Asked Chad.

" I don't know, I'll have to see after the summer in case she is with someone else."

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Chad, changing the topic.

"Well I don't want to play basketball, we'll be doing it all summer. You wanna hang out here, call people, play video games and stuff?" suggested Troy.

"Ya, there isn't much to do out side anyways. And we were at the mall yesterday. We can't visit Gabriella and Taylor because they are gone getting their nails done."

"Who told you that Taylor and Gabriella were gone?"

"Taylor told me yesterday, because they planned it."

"But Gabriella told me she was staying home today."

" That means they are at Gabriella's."

"So we can visit the girls." Assumed Troy.

"Come on, let's go and visit them."

Troy and Chad left the house and walked to Gabriella's. They were in no rush. They had all day.

--

Back at the movie theatre, Roxanne finally broke away from the kiss that Luke planted on her.

"I bet you didn't see that coming." Said Luke.

Roxanne was really nervous. How was she going to tell him that she didn't want to be with him?

"Well, Luke can we sit down?" asked Roxanne.

"Sure."

Now Luke thought she wanted to sit down so they could kiss some more. He reached to kiss her. But she cut him off.

"Luke, you know I just want to be friends. It is really sweet that you like me and all, but we hardly know each other." Said Roxanne.

"Sure, I know a lot about you. You are the most popular girl at City high, you are the captain of the girl's basketball team. You live one block away from me. You always work out when you get home from school. And you love sports." Said Luke.

"Wow, okay you do know a lot about me."

"But what is there not to like about me? I am nice and I am popular. I am not a jerk like all the jocks. And I smart. That is pretty rare to find." Said Luke.

Luke looked at Roxanne. She was speechless.

"_He is trying to say that I am lucky to have him, and he is right. Many girls would kill to have a guy like him. And all I am doing is pushing him away." _

Then Roxanne turned to Luke, and then she hung her head down.

"Luke, you're right. I am lucky to have a guy like you. But the thing is. I am not to sure that I am ready for that kind of commitment." Said Roxanne.

"What commitment?" Asked Luke.

"Having a boyfriend. My life is stressful already. Having a boyfriend will be hard because I am scared I won't be a good enough girlfriend." Said Roxanne.

Then Luke looked a Roxanne. She can tell he wanted to kiss her again. But really she didn't care. She knew all he wanted was her to go out with him.

"Roxanne, you would make any boy proud just saying you were his girlfriend." Said Luke.

Then Luke lifted Roxanne's chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then Roxanne thought to herself.

"_Boy, he is lucky. Just because I feel sorry for him, I am letting him kiss me. Wow, I have to stop this. Because the next time he tries to kiss me I might knock the daylights out of him."_

Then he broke away from the kiss.

"Well, I have to get home. We better leave." Said Luke.

"Okay." Said Roxanne.

Then they left the movie theatre. Luke walked Roxanne back home. Then they got to her door. "Thanks for the date, it was nice." Said Roxanne as she reached for the doorknob.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me?" asked Luke.

Roxanne turned to him. "Don't you think you have kissed me enough today? But I'll give you a hug." Answered Roxanne.

Then Roxanne hugged Luke. Luke broke away from the hug.

"Bye." Said Luke.

"Bye." Said Roxanne as she steps in to the house.


	5. The start of something new

**I've redone most of my long camp chapters, so yeah. So I don't own anything but Roxanne and whatever else wasn't in HSM :D **_Enjoy!_

* * *

On the weekend Roxanne and Troy both tried to relax, before leaving for camp.

They couldn't hang out with their friends this weekend. Jenna was busy visiting family before she left for camp. Chad was out being dragged around to do errands with his mom.

Roxanne and Troy both lied on their beds and stared at the ceiling. Then Roxanne's computer beeped. She got up to check out who was on msn. No one special was on. So Roxanne logged off. Roxanne knew this was going to be the most boring weekend ever. Troy logged on to msn and no one was on. He logged off and went on random websites. Troy didn't know how he would spend his last days at home before camp. Neither did Roxanne.

After a very boring and long weekend, Monday rolls around. Troy, Roxanne, Chad and Jenna all wake up at five thirty. Roxanne went straight to the bathroom to wake her self up by throwing water in her face. Chad went to kitchen to make something to eat. Troy woke up his parents and made his way to the bathroom. Jenna rolled at out of bed and turned on her stereo to wake up. As Troy, Jenna, Chad and Roxanne did their daily routines. They finally get in their cars and drove up to camp running creek, which was three hours away.

The first car to pull up was Troy's. Troy got out of the car and grabbed his stuff from the trunk.

"Bye." Said Troy to his parents.

"Bye Troy." Said his father.

Then Troy walked to wooden cabin where all the counsellors were. He chatted quickly with the counsellors and was assigned to tent sixteen.

Troy walked out of the building. He walked towards his cabin. Then he opened the door and walked inside. He saw that the Bunks have names on them. He looked for his name, put his stuff on the bed and began to unpack his stuff.

Jenna's car pulled up to the campsite. Jenna got out of the car. She grabbed her stuff. And kissed her mother and father. She walked towards the main cabin. She opened the door and walked towards the desk. She was assigned to tent three.

Jenna walked out of the head cabin and walked in to cabin three. She walked to her bed that had her name on it. She tossed her stuff on the bed. She decided not to un pack her stuff. She pulled a magazine and waited for Roxanne so they could un pack together.

Roxanne and Chad's car pulled up at the same time. Roxanne pulled her stuff out of the back seat. While at the same time, Chad was getting his stuff from the trunk.

Roxanne said good-bye to her parents, and walked to the main cabin. Chad followed behind her. Roxanne opened the door and walked in. She was told she was in tent three and made her way there.

When she walked into her cabin she saw Jenna reading on her bed.

"Jenna, I am here!" Yelled Roxanne.

"Hey!"

"You wanna go play some basketball?"

"No, I have to work on my cheers."

"Well you can cheer while I shoot some hoops."

"Alright, lets' go." Said Jenna. The two girls went outside to the basketball court. Jenna sat down and Roxanne starting shooting some hoops.

Chad walked out of the main cabin, looking for his assigned cabin. He opens the door and walks in. Chad sees Troy unpacking his stuff.

"Hey Troy." Said Chad.

"Hey Chad." Said Troy.

"You wanna go play some basket ball?"

"Sure why not, I haven't played in awhile."

The two boys walk out of the cabin and walk towards the basketball court. When they got to the basketball court, Troy recognized the girl on the basketball court. It was the girl who he wished he see again. "_It's her!"_ Chad saw the girl sitting down on the grass. He knew it was the girl he smiled at in the store. Then the girl Chad was looking at got up and walked over to the basketball court. She took the ball from her friend and attempted to shoot baskets. Her friend laughed at her.

"Jenna, that was the worst shot I ever seen." Laughed Roxanne.

"Oh, shut up. Just because you are a great basketball player doesn't mean you have rub it in." replied Jenna.

Chad turned Troy. "Those are the girls we saw at the store." Said Chad.

"Let's ask them if we can join them." Said Troy.

Troy and Chad walked over to the girls.

"Hey, can we join you for some basket ball?" asked Troy.

"Sure, I 'm Roxanne and this is Jenna." Said Roxanne.

"Hey." Said Jenna.

"I 'm Troy and this Chad." Said Troy.

"Hey." Said Chad.

"Well we better make teams. How about girls vs. boys?" asked Jenna.

"Sure." Replied Chad.

Troy gave Roxanne first ball. They all started the game. Troy always got the ball from Roxanne. Roxanne and Troy were both equally good. Then Chad got the ball and started running towards the basket. Jenna ran in front of Chad and grabbed the ball from him. She did a lay up and got the ball in.

"Yay! Jenna, you got the ball in!" Cheered Roxanne.

Roxanne ran over to Jenna and gave her a high five. Troy and Chad clapped for Jenna as well. They kind of figured out that Jenna wasn't the best at basketball. Jenna smiled. Then Jenna threw the ball to Troy. They started again. While they played basketball, Luke came out of his car and walked to the main Cabin. He walked back out to his assigned cabin and saw Roxanne and Troy running towards the basket. Roxanne tripped and fell. Then she was lying on the ground. Troy went to help her. But Luke was running up to help her.

"Roxanne are you alr…" but before Troy can finish, Luke pushed him out of the way.

"Roxanne? Are you okay?" asked Luke.

Then Roxanne thought to herself. _"Oh my gosh! Is that Luke? Why is he here?" _

While Roxanne was thinking to herself, Luke was telling off Troy.

"What is wrong with you? Are you stupid? Why did you trip her?" asked Luke.

Luke was all up in Troy's face.

"Do you think I would really trip her? If it was my fault then I am sorry. But I didn't mean to trip her." Replied Troy very defensive.

Then Roxanne got up and Luke and Troy looked at her.

"Luke what are you think you are doing?" Asked Roxanne. "How you dare yell at Troy, he didn't do anything to me, I fell because of my own stupidity."

"Well I am sorry, I thought he hurt you." Said Luke.

"Well he didn't."

Then Luke walked away and gathered his luggage and kept walking to his cabin. Roxanne walked over to the grass and put her head in her hands. Jenna, Troy and Chad walked over to her and sat down.

"I know Roxanne, he was the last person you wanted to come here." Said Jenna as she put her arm around Roxanne.

"Who was that guy?" Asked Chad.

"He is this guy who has a huge crush on me. And on Friday I went on a date with him. And he kissed me it was so weird. And now he thinks I am his girlfriend. But I am not!"Said Roxanne.

"He kissed you?" asked Jenna.

"Yes." Answered Roxanne.

They all laughed.

**"Will all campers come to the main cabin****."** Announced the speakers over head.

"Well Let's go." Said Troy.

Chad put his hand out to help Jenna up. Then Troy put his hand out to help Roxanne. Roxanne and Jenna both grabbed their hands to get up. "Thanks." Said the girls in unison. The four of them all walked to the main cabin to find at the news they would be given.

When the four of them entered the cabin, they were told to check the side of the building to see what group they were going to be in for the rest of camp. They left the cabin and walked to the side of the main building. There were six groups, and they skimmed each list quickly until they found their own names.

"I'm in group three." Said Jenna as she pointed to her name.

"I'm in group two." Said Troy

"I'm in group two, as well." Said Roxanne

"I'm in group three." Said Chad

"Ew, Luke is in our group Troy." Said Roxanne

"That is going to be fun…" Said Troy

"I guess you don't like him so much."

"He is okay, but not good at making good first impressions."

Roxanne laughed, "He is only good at that when talking to girls."

"Well it looks like other people are arriving." Said Jenna pointing to the cars stopping in the front.

"Well I'm going to go and start unpacking." Said Roxanne

"Alright, see you maybe at lunch?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah, meet us by our cabin. Number three."

"Okay, we'll were cabin sixteen if you end earlier then us."

Roxanne smiled "See you at lunch then."

Jenna followed Roxanne as she walked away. "Bye guys." She said over her shoulder.

--

Roxanne let out a sigh when she threw herself on her bed. "I'm too lazy to unpack my things. Jenna, you wanna do it for me?" Asked Roxanne

"No, I have my own stuff to unpack."

" Fine, I'll do it my self."

The two girls started unpacking their clothes and items and putting them away in their lockers, which is there own personal space. Then Roxanne grabbed her dress from her luggage and hung it up.

"That is a pretty dress. Is that for the dance?" Asked Jenna

"Yeah, I hope it isn't too much."

"No, it is fine by itself."

The girls kept unpacking until everything was perfect.

"Hey I never pack this." Said Roxanne looking down in her suitcase.

"What is it?"

" These." Said Roxanne as she held up a stack of magazines

"Look there is a note."

Jenna grabbed the note and it read:

_**Dear Roxanne, **_

_**We hope you have a fun time up at camp **_

_**And if you run out of things to do, **_

_**You can always read these magazines we sent you.**_

_**Anyways, have fun and say 'hi' to Jenna for us.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Mom & Dad **_

"Ew, they are so lame." Said Roxanne under her breath.

"Aw, that is so cute."

"Well wanna read?"

"Yeah." Said Jenna as she grabbed a magazine and sat on Roxanne's bed.

After fifteen minutes, two girls walked in with their luggage. They seemed a little too happy and preppy. But Roxanne wasn't judgemental; she just wanted to see if their preppy attitude came with snobbiness.

"My mom lied, she said this place would luxurious." Said one of them.

"Well it is nice enough." Said the other one

Jenna looked up from her magazine.

"Sorry, that was rude of us, I'm Rebecca." Said the snobbiest one

"And I'm Jessica." Said the other one.

They two girls could tell Jessica was Rebecca's tag along to make her look good.

"I'm Roxanne."

"And I'm Jenna."

"Well that is nice, well I have to unpack. Carry on what you were doing." Said Rebecca as she flipped her hand to the girls. Jessica smiled apologetic to Roxanne and Jenna as they glared at their new hated cabin mate.

--

Troy walked into the cabin. Chad followed after him. "I wonder what we are doing for the rest of the day?" Asked Troy.

He was trying to catch his breath. Chad looks up at him.

"Who knows, but soon we'll be having lunch." Said Chad.

"But it is only ten fifteen."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry ."

Troy laughed.

Then Luke walked though the door. Troy looks at Luke and then back at Chad. Before Chad could say anything there was announcement.

"**Will all groups meet at the main cabin.**_**" **_

Chad and Troy got up and walked out of the cabin. Luke followed from behind. When Troy and Chad got to the front where the main cabin was they heard all this yelling and screaming.

"Group one over here!"

"Group four over here!" Screamed Counsellors.

Troy looked around, and then he saw Roxanne.

"I see Roxanne, I know she is in my group. I'll see you later." Said Troy to Chad.

Chad waved good-bye and tried to find his group.

Troy walked over to Roxanne.

"Hey." Said Roxanne.

"Hey, what is going on?" Asked Troy.

"Oh, we are going to somewhere and do some ice-breakers. So we get know the rest of the people in our groups."

"Group two! Follow me!" Yelled Toby.

"We better get going." Said Roxanne.

Roxanne grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him along. Roxanne didn't notice she grabbed his hand. She was just use to doing that. But what she didn't realize that her jealous crush was watching not to far off.

--

Chad and Jenna walk over to some picnic tables.

"Alright, we'll sit here." Said Joey their camp counsellor. The group sat down.

"Well, let's sit in a circle and tell something about ourselves. How about we start with you." Said Josie as she pointed at Chad.

"I am Chad Davenforth, I go to East High, and I'll be going into grade twelve. I am the Co-captain of my basketball team. I enjoy sports and video games and I turning 18 next year."

"That was great Chad, now your turn." Said Josie as she pointed to Jenna.

"Hi, I am Jenna Crawford. I go to City High; I'll be going to grade twelve. I am the captain of my cheerleading team. I like watching and playing sports."

"Great! How about you?" Said Josie as she pointed to another girl.

Jenna looked at Chad. They started talking and got yelled for being rude. The two new friends sat there quietly while they had to listen to the other kids talk about their boring lives.

--

Troy sat down beside a tree. Roxanne sat beside him. Luke Sat next Roxanne.

"Okay, let's play some games. Does anybody have anything to suggest?" Asked Toby.

"Why don't we learn everyone's names first?" Suggested Gina.

"What a great idea, since you asked would you like to start?" Asked Toby.

"Sure why not? I am Gina Bronson."

"I am Xavier Johnson."

"I am Troy Bolton."

"I am Roxanne McNeal."

"I am Luke Rogers."

"I am Simon Lewis."

"Great! Let's play some games." Said Toby.

Troy and Roxanne started quietly talking as Toby explained the game. Then Roxanne felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You are my partner." Said Luke.

"What?"

"I need a partner, you need a partner. So now we are partners."

"Well maybe I was gonna be Troy's partner."

"Well Troy is partners with Gina."

Roxanne looked over to Troy who was standing beside Gina. While Roxanne stood there, not impressed. As she was being instructed to co-operate with her over-bearing partner. She didn't even know what the game was about. It had something do with doing movements with Luke. Luke could she that Roxanne wasn't impressed. Then Roxanne heard someone scream, it sounded like Jenna. Roxanne looked over. She saw Jenna running around and having fun. Chad and this other kid were chasing her.

"I wish we were doing that." Said Roxanne under her breath as she twirled around.

After she was done twirling around, which she was instructed to do. She faced Luke.

"I am sorry." Said Luke.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because, you aren't having fun."

" Aw. That isn't your fault, I am just thinking about stuff."

"Like what?"

"Nothing important. Now let's get back to the game."

"Okay, switch partners." Said Toby.

Troy and Roxanne looked at each other. Though they just met, they knew off the bat that they really wanted to be partners with each other.

"See you haven't gotten eliminated yet." Troy Remarked

"Well that's how I roll."

When Troy and Roxanne were talking they did a wrong move and got eliminated game.

"So much for that." Roxanne said walking back to the tree.

--

"Chad, oh my god… like can you go away!" Screamed Jenna.

Chad was chasing Jenna around in circles.

"You are the last one left, I have to get you sooner or later. And I am right on your tail." Said Chad.

"Well, sooner or later you are gonna get tired."

"Not if everyone else chases you." Said Chad as he stopped in his tracks.

Jenna stopped as well. She looked back and saw three other kids running towards her.

"Chad… I really hate you." Said Jenna as she glared at him. Chad laughed.

Then Jenna began to run since the rest of her group was chasing her. She couldn't take it any longer. She was tired.

"Okay, okay. You guys win. I give up." Said Jenna as she tried to get air.

Everyone turned around and walked towards their counsellor.

"Alright guys, how about we go over to group two and ask if we can play some baseball with them? What do you guys think?" Asked Joey their counsellor.

"Sure…" Said the group.

They all walked over to group two. Roxanne and Troy looked up and saw Jenna and Chad walking over.

"Hey guys, you wanna play some baseball?" Asked Joey.

"I wanna play." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah, me too." Said Simon.

The two groups walked over to the baseball field and begin their game.

"May the best player win." Said Troy to Chad.

Roxanne glared at Jenna. Jenna glared at Roxanne. " May the worst player lose." They both said in each other's faces.

They turned their separate ways then turned around to face each other and giggled. They were just fooling.

--

"Wow, I never knew you were so good a baseball." Said Chad in amazement.

"What did you think, just because I am a cheerleader doesn't that is the only thing I know how to do." Said Jenna.

Roxanne laughed. "That is what I said when I first met her too. Don't feel bad. People like us think that people like Jenna are just born to cheer."

Jenna shot a look at Roxanne and punched in the arm. "Ow." Roxanne scowled as she rubbed her arm.

Troy and Chad laughed.

"Okay, you guys can make your ways to lunch." Said Joey.

The four new friends walked to the mess hall to get ready for lunch.

--

The four friends walk into the mess hall. They grabbed trays and picked the food that they wanted to eat. Roxanne walked to a table with four seats.

"Hey guys, I found a place where we can eat." Said Roxanne.

Troy, Jenna and Chad followed Roxanne as she led the way. The friends sat down and began to eat. They were talking about East High and about the show crazed siblings Sharpay and Ryan Evans. Then Roxanne looked up from her salad and saw Luke walking and totally flirting with Rebecca and Jessica. He looked over at Roxanne and winked at her. The two girls laughed as they made their way to their table. Roxanne rolled her eyes and turns her attention back to the conversation with her friends.

"He is such a jerk." Said Roxanne under her breath.

"I know Ryan is a jerk." Said Chad.

"No, not him. Luke, he is trying to get back at me. I think,He makes me sick." Said Roxanne.

Troy shook his head.

"Roxanne just forget about him, just because he kissed you doesn't mean that you are something special." Said Jenna.

"Excuse me? When did I ever think we were something special? It is just weird how he can get over me; He had a crush on me since forever. It just weird, seeing him live his life without following me around." said Roxanne.

"Maybe you have a crush on him." Teased Chad.

"Oh my god! No I don't! Let's drop the subject and talk about something else." Said Roxanne.

Troy tried not to laugh. Roxanne glared at him, and Troy smiled at her.

"Well I am finished." Said Chad.

"Me too." Said Jenna.

"We'll meet you outside." Said Chad.

Jenna and Chad got up and took their trays with them to the kitchen and left the mess hall. They walked out to the pathway, which lead to the cabins.

"So you aren't going to East high?" asked Chad.

"No, I want to. It would be fun to go to school with you and Troy and especially now Roxanne is going. But City High is my home."

"Well, I'll come visit you."

"But what about that Taylor girl you told me about. Won't she get jealous?"

"Who said me and Taylor were going out?"

"Well by what you told me, you sound like you are more then friends."

Jenna walked over to some picnic benches, which were under some large trees. Chad followed and sat down on the opposite side then Jenna.

"Well, I do like her, but I don't think I deserve her." Said Chad.

"Don't say that, she should be happy if she got a boyfriend like you."

"But I am not to sure I wanna be with her though, I might meet someone better."

"Well you never know."

Jenna looked over to the basketball courts and saw Luke showing off his moves to Rebecca and Jessica. She could tell that those girls were so impressed. Jenna looks back at Chad.

"What a jerk." Said Jenna.

"What?"

"Luke, acting like...a... well you know."

"Oh. He's acting like a big shot.".

"Totally, or maybe he just realized that him and Roxanne would never be a thing."

"Well, here is that thing. Boys aren't as dumb as you think."

"Then why do they act like it?"

"Because we have nothing better to do." Said Chad with a smile on his face.

Jenna laughed.

"But seriously boys will understand after awhile that a girl doesn't want to be with them, and they just have to move on and stop trying to make their dream reality." Said Chad.

"You really need to write a book or something, get this across to other boys. Because boys like you don't come around that often."

Chad laughed. "Well, it true. But I can't say I am all good. I am cocky as well. I put basketball before anything. And I am just that way."

"Who isn't? I had a boyfriend he was hot. But he got mad at me because I never had time for him. I always had cheerleading. And I loved my girls no matter what. And supposedly that got in between our relationship."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"Nope, he hasn't noticed me yet, but I would talk to him it just we haven't seen each other in awhile because he moved schools."

"What do you mean he hasn't noticed you? Is here?" Asked Chad. Chad looked at Jenna.

"Yup, he is here. His name is Xavier."

"Isn't Xavier in Roxanne and Troy's group?"

"Yup, but I really wanna talk to him. But I am worried he'll be all mad at me because what happened between me and him."

Then Xavier came walking down the path with is friend Michael. Jenna looked at him. Xavier waved to her and Jenna waved back.

"Well, if he is nice he'll talk to you. And it seems that he'll talk to you because he just waved at you." Said Chad with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, but I don't wanna go out with him because we realized we were to different."

"But opposites attract."

"But why can't people the same attract as well?" Asked Jenna. As she said that she saw Roxanne and Troy walk up towards them.

"Wow, you guys took along time to eat." Said Jenna.

Roxanne sat down beside Jenna.

"Well we finished right after you but we stayed there and talked about Toby and Laila." Said Roxanne.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" asked Chad.

"Nothing, but there something with them, I am not to sure though." Said Roxanne.

Jenna and looked at Roxanne. "Oh my gosh I totally saw that too. There is something going on between them!" said Jenna loudly.

"Shh!" Said Roxanne as she put her finger on her lips.

Then Luke, Rebecca and Jessica walked up to their table where they were sitting.

"Hey guys, we just came by to say hi." Said Luke.

"Hi Luke." Said Jenna.

"Hey." Said Roxanne. Roxanne was looking at her nails.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, you just can't let me go can you?" Asked Luke. He winked at Rebecca and Jessica. The two girls gasped and as they put their hands on their hearts. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Luke I don't need you, and I never wanted you in the first place. I hate how arrogant you are. Just because you and I couldn't be an item, you don't have to be in my face when you have a new girlfriend or two. Because I don't care." Said Roxanne.

"Well you won't be saying that for long, when I have all the girls at camp wanting to be with me, you'll be so sad. Because you could have had me, but you are wasting you time trying to find someone better." Said Luke as he glared at Chad and Troy.

"Do you need a quarter?" Asked Roxanne.

"What does this have to do with money?" Asked Luke.

"To go call someone that cares." Said Roxanne. Rebecca and Jessica gasped.

Roxanne turn to face the girls. "I know I just met you but seriously, why would you follow him around? He just gonna break your heart to find someone who has a pretty face." Said Roxanne.

"We don't need this, I am leaving." Said Rebecca. Luke and Rebecca walk away, but Jessica stays behind.

"I have been trying to tell Rebecca that Luke is bad news, but she won't listen. But I am just following her lead. Because I don't want to be ditched by her and become a loser." Whispered Jessica.

"Jessica, I know I just met you like two hours ago, but really. Don't follow Rebecca's footprints if you don't want to. Be friends with someone else. Like Gina…"

But before Roxanne could finish Jessica interrupted her. "…But can I be friends with you guys?" Asked Jessica.

Roxanne looked down at her pumas and then back at Jessica. "Of course. Come sit down with us." Said Roxanne.

Jessica sat down by Jenna. Everyone introduced his or her selves to Jessica.

Rebecca and Luke look back at the group. "I can't believe it! She left me for them? She wants to start something? Well I'll bring it." Said Rebecca as she walks off with Luke.

--

Hours pass, Roxanne and everyone went to their made groups for the rest of the day. Luke was trying to start something with Roxanne every moment he had. But Roxanne just pushed away. Roxanne and Gina were talking to get to know each other while the boys were talking about the Viva World Cup, which is happening in a few years.

"**Will all groups two and three please make you way to the main cabin."**

Roxanne and Gina got up and starting walking towards the main cabin while the boys slowly walked behind them. Gina and Roxanne reached the cabin first.

After talking with Gina for an hour, she learnt that Gina was the little sister of Kim, the head counsellor. The two girls walked up to Steve and began talking to him. Then Jenna walked in with Chad.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Gina. She Kim's little sister." Said Roxanne.

"Hey Gina." Said Jenna.

"Hey." Said Gina.

"This is Jenna and Chad, and you already know Troy." Said Roxanne.

" I would totally hang out with you guys but I have other friends to hang out with." Said Gina.

"That is alright, no problem, we hang out in our groups." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah." Said Gina.

Finally the rest of group two and three came through the doors.

"Hey Guys, I called you all in here because we needed to edit the groups, since we have to many groups with only five people in each. So we decided to put group two and three together. Group one will be split up and go in to random groups." Said Kim.

When she finished group one just came walking through the door.

"Hello group one, great timing! We were just talking about you. You know how we are editing the groups, so the newest person in this group is Alanna." Said Kim.

"Group two and three you are now known as the new group one. All right?" Asked Kim.

"Yup." Answered the group.

Toby and Joey guided the new group one over to the basketball court.

"Well isn't this nice? We have a nice big group. You guys can get to know each other and shoot some hoops before dinner rolls around." Said Toby.

Toby and Joey walked over and sat down on the bench and started talking. Gina, Troy, Jenna, Chad and Roxanne sat down and began to talk about what they were going to do at free time. Jenna saw Xavier shooting hoops by himself as Luke began to make fun him because of his posture. Jenna got up.

"I'll be right back." Said Jenna as she walked over to the basketball court. She walks up to Xavier.

"Hey remember me?" Asked Jenna.

"Yeah, you're Jenna. We went out in grade nine." Said Xavier.

"Well I saw you playing alone and I was wondering if you wanted to come and join me and my friends?" Asked Jenna.

"Yeah, I would like that." Said Xavier. Jenna and Xavier walk over to Roxanne and everyone.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Xavier." Said Jenna.

"Hey Xavier." They all said.

"Hey." Said Xavier. Xavier sat down beside Gina.

"Today has been really odd, we all met today and we are acting like we have known each other our entire lives." Said Jenna.

"Too bad Jessica couldn't be here." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah, but we'll be able to see her at dinner." Said Troy.

"I guess Gina, you won't being having dinner with us." Said Chad.

"No, I am eating with my friends Melanie and Tiffany." Said Gina.

"Anyways, who likes the Chicago Bulls?" Asked Xavier trying to change the subject.

"I DO! Oh my god they are the best!" Said Roxanne.

"I think they suck." Said Troy. Roxanne gasps.

Everyone laughs because she sounded like Rebecca. Then they all starting laughing and discussing how the Chicago Bulls were way better then New Jersey Nets.

"Well it is five minutes to six o'clock, we should go to the mess hall to get some seats." Said Joey.

Everyone got up and walked to the mess hall.

When they group made it to the mess hall, they grabbed trays and did the routine to get their food. Roxanne got a table for six people. The saved one spot for Jessica, who they knew who was coming. They all sat down began to eat and talk about the Olympics, because Xavier changed the subject again. Then Jessica showed up.

"Hey, sorry I am late. My new counsellors are so dumb." Said Jessica.

"Who do you have?" Asked Roxanne.

"Erica and Carly." Answered Jessica.

Roxanne and Jenna looked at each other.

"Oh…" they said.

"You know what is really funny, you and Jenna know everything about everyone." Said Troy.

"Well we come to this camp like almost every year, but we make friends with a lot of people." Said Jenna.

After they all finished eating, they all returned their dishes to the kitchen and walked to their cabins.

"Well I am tired, and I really don't feel like staying outside any longer." Said Roxanne.

"Ya, it had been along day and I am tired." Said Jenna.

"I have some nail polish, if you want we can paint our toe nails. If you want." Suggested Jessica.

"Yeah, I like that." Said Jenna.

"Well we will see you tomorrow." Said Roxanne.

"Bye guys." Said Jenna and Jessica. "Bye." Said the boys.

The Girls walk into the cabin. Jessica pulls out her nail polish kit.

The girls begin to paint each other's toenails and talk.

"How do you know that Xavier guy?" Asked Jessica.

"We dated." Said Jenna.

They laughed. After they were done painting each other's toenails, it was time for bed. The girls were getting ready to get in bed when Rebecca walks in. Rebecca tried to talk to Jessica.

"Can you see I am going to bed now? I'll talk to you in the morning." Said Jessica as she pulls up her covers


	6. The girl has guts

As days became weeks, Roxanne, Gina, Jenna, Jessica, Troy, Chad, and Xavier became better friends. It is a few days until the dance, Roxanne wants to ask Troy, but she is worried he'll say no. So it was Wednesday morning, Roxanne gets out of bed. She wakes up everyone and gets ready. When Roxanne walked out of the cabin, she noticed Luke standing there. Roxanne and Luke became enemies also with Rebecca. Luke rolled his eyes at her. She stood in front of him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, you're the one standing beside my cabin." Said Roxanne.

"Oh, shut up." Said Luke.

"Go jump off a cliff." Said Roxanne.

Then Jenna, Roxanne and Jessica walked towards the boys cabin. They knocked on the door. Troy answered it. Roxanne waved.

"Yeah, we'll be out in ten minutes." Said Troy.

"Okay, but we don't want to miss breakfast." Said Roxanne.

Then Troy closed the door, while the girls waited.

"Roxanne, when are you gonna ask Troy to the dance?" Asked Jenna.

"Well, not in the morning, because the will take him by surprise." Said Roxanne.

At this time Jenna and Chad were going to the dance together and so was Xavier and Gina. Troy just needed the guts to ask Roxanne, and Roxanne had to swallow her pride to ask Troy.

--

In the boy's cabin, Chad came out of the bathroom to leave for breakfast.

"Troy, when are you gonna ask Roxanne to the dance?" Asked Chad.

"Well, not this morning. So I'll ask her this afternoon." Said Troy.

"If you don't ask today I'm gonna ask for you." Said Chad.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask her." Said Troy.

Then Xavier walked back into the cabin.

"You wanna go now?" Asked Xavier.

"Yeah, we were just coming." Said Troy.

The three boys walked out of the cabin to the girls who were standing on the path.

"Alright, we can go now." Said Troy.

"Alright." Said Roxanne.

The six of them walked down the pathway to the mess hall. There was a line up, so they six of them waited. Then Luke and Rebecca came up behind them. Rebecca walked up to Roxanne.

"Don't you have a question for Troy?" Asked Rebecca in a snobby voice as she turned around to face Troy.

She smiled at him and then faced Roxanne again. Roxanne looked up at Troy, then back at Rebecca.

"No I don't." Said Roxanne.

"But you were talking about it all last night. You can ask Jessica and Jenna."

Then Rebecca turned to face Jessica and Jenna. Jessica and Jenna knew if they said a word Roxanne would kill them.

"I don't know what you are talking about, maybe you are just crazy." Said Jenna.

"You know I am right Jenna, you can't lie." Said Rebecca.

Then Jenna looked at Rebecca's ugly shoes, which looked like they were tie-dyed.

"Oh, wait. I forgot to tell you. While you were sleeping I got a call. It was the sixties. They want their shoes back." Said Jenna.

Troy, Chad and Xavier burst out laughing. Rebecca stomped her right foot in embarrassment and stormed off back to Luke.

Roxanne went up to Jenna. "Thank you so much!"

Then the line-up started to move. The six friends began to walk inside. They grabbed some food and walked over to their usual spot. They sat down and began to eat. They talked about the dance that was coming up on Friday; the girls were talking about their dresses. Then Roxanne leaned to Jenna.

"I think I am gonna ask him now." Whispered Roxanne.

"Really?" Asked Jenna.

Roxanne nodded. "Troy, I have a question for you."

Troy looked up at her. "Sure go ahead."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Asked Roxanne as she looked down at her cereal.

She looked up in the corner her eye; she saw Xavier and Chad with there mouths open looking at Troy.

"Yeah, I'll go to the dance with you." Said Troy.

Roxanne and smiled. "Wow, Roxanne you really have guts. You asked Troy to the dance. He was gonna ask you today in the afternoon." Said Chad.

Roxanne laughed. "I was ask you during the afternoon as well."

"_**Will all basketball players for today's tournament please come to the main cabin."**_

"Well Troy we better go." Said Roxanne.

"Okay, good luck guys." They said.

Roxanne and Troy walked off and dropped their plates at the kitchen and left the mess hall.

Her and Troy walked to the main cabin. When they got there, they had their jerseys. They needed these jerseys because they had a basketball tournament against another sports camp.

"Here are your jerseys, boys you can put them on right here, while Roxanne can go and put it on in your cabin." Said Kim.

Roxanne was the only girl on the team. She walked to her cabin and put on her jersey. Then she walked to the front of the main cabin. The bus with their opponents pulled up to the front. The players walked off the bus. They lined up in front of them. They did a handshake and wished each other a good game.

Soon enough the game had started, spectators starting sitting in the stands. The game had begun and Troy and Roxanne were screaming plays at each other. Roxanne was screaming at everybody.

"Keep your head up!"  
"Pass the ball!"  
"You can pass better than that!"

After an intense game, Camp RunningCreek had won, 46 to 34.

"Wow you guys were great, great way to take charge out there Roxanne." Said Jenna to Roxanne and Troy.

"Thanks" Said Roxanne giving Jenna a hug. Then Roxanne broke away from the hug to shake hands with the other team. They got into their two different lines. And shook hands. Then their opponents got on their bus and left. All the spectators had to go to their groups. Roxanne went to change and wash-up. She came out, and walked over to the main cabin. She saw Luke.

"Roxanne, can I talk to you?" Asked Luke.

"What do you want?" Asked Roxanne.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry. I never wanted us to be mortal enemies. I want to us be friends." Said Luke.

" I wanted to be friends to, but you were being a snob, and that bothered me. I just wanted you to act like yourself, and stop trying to impress Rebecca, if she doesn't like how you are. Then she isn't worth it." Said Roxanne.

"Then can we be friends?" Asked Luke.

"Sure" Said Roxanne to reassure him.

Then Troy walked up to Roxanne. "So have you made peace with Luke?" Asked Troy.

"Yes, we have found our common ground. And now we are friends." Said Roxanne.

"Let's go meet up with our group." Said Troy. Then Troy and Roxanne and Luke walked down the path looking for their group.

--

"What's going on?" asked Jenna as she leaned over to Roxanne.

Roxanne was waving at Luke and he waved back.

"Oh, me and Luke?" Asked Roxanne still looking at Luke.

Jenna grabbed Roxanne's head turned it towards her.

" Yes! You and Luke are waving at each other! I thought you guys were mortal enemies?" Asked Jenna.

"Not anymore. He came up to me and apologized, and I forgave him."

Gina and Jenna look at each other stunned.

"Well, I am glad that we aren't gonna be fighting with him anymore." Said Gina.

"But what about Rebecca?" Asked Jenna.

"Well, Luke and I aren't fighting but I am not to sure about Rebecca, but if she wants to hate me then whatever. I really don't care." Said Roxanne.

"Okay guys and gals, let's walk over to the volleyball court to get ready to face group two for volleyball." Said Joey.

Roxanne, Jenna and Gina got up and started walking to the volleyball court.

"Let's get off the Luke topic. Anyways, I am so happy that you and Troy are going to the dance together." Said Gina.

Roxanne laughed. "Well I am happy too. It was gonna bug me the whole day anyways." Said Roxanne.

Then Troy, Chad and Xavier came up to the girls.

"Hey girls, ready for the dance tomorrow?" Asked Xavier.

Jenna and Gina look at Roxanne. Roxanne smiled.

"Yup I'm ready."

"What are you gonna be wearing?" Asked Jenna.

"I don't know what I'm wearing, and I don't make a big deal about what I am wearing like you girls." Said Xavier.

"Well if you did, you look a lot better." Laughed Gina.

Xavier looked down at his shirt and jeans and back at the girls. The girls were laughing out loud.

"Thanks for that, and I'll remember that when you are dancing with me."

"I know you still love me."

"Who said I loved you? I am just taking you as my date."

Xavier walked away to talk to the boys. Gina turned around to face the girls.

"Did you hear that? He said he didn't love me." Said Gina looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, it is just a dance. I can see if you were a couple, and he didn't say he loved you." Said Roxanne.

"So true, and take it from a girl who dated him. When you're an item, he'll be saying he loves you all the time. It will be his favourite sentence." Said Jenna.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Said Gina as she smiled.

"Anyhoo, what are you wearing to the dance tomorrow night?" Asked Jenna.

"Well I am wearing a nice hot pink dress that goes to my knees with silver kitten heels." Said Gina.

"I am wearing a black dress, it goes to my knees as well with black flats." Said Roxanne.

"Well, I am wearing dark green halter top dress with stilettos which will also match." Said Jenna grinning from ear to ear.

Roxanne and Gina look at each other and back at Jenna.

"Are you gonna be able to dance?" Asked Gina.

"Hopefully." Said Jenna.

"But I know what you'll be able to do." Said Roxanne.

"What?" Asked Jenna.

"Fall over." Laughed Roxanne.

Gina bursted out laughing. Jenna glared at the two girls. They stopped immediately. The three boys walked over to the girls.

"Hey Roxanne." Said Troy.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Asked Roxanne.

"Not much but I totally forgot to congratulate you on your game this morning." Said Chad.

Chad gave Roxanne a high five. "Thanks guys."

" I wouldn't be on top of my game if it wasn't for you." Said Troy.

"I know" She said as she smiled.

Chad and Xavier gave her another high five. Troy sat down beside her. Roxanne looked him; she had a dandelion in her hair. Troy pulled the dandelion out of her hair and showed her. She blushed and smiled, Jenna and Gina looked at each other.

"Aw…" they said under their breath. Roxanne looked at the girls and they grinned.

"So, do you guys wanna shot some hoops?" Asked Gina.

"Nah, after the tournament I don't even want to think about basketball." Said Troy.

"What about volleyball?" Suggested Jenna.

"I had bad experience with volleyball." Said Chad.

"Hmmm… what about lacrosse?" Asked Xavier.

"Ew… how random." Laughed Roxanne.

"Hey that would fun though, none of us are good at it. It would be fun to see how bad we look." Said Jenna.

"Yeah, it does sound fun, and it isn't like people will start coming around to watch." Said Troy.

Roxanne looked at Troy. "We don't know that for sure." Roxanne said.

"Well, either way we're gonna play. So get your bums off the ground and make your way to the field. Roxanne and Jenna help me get the equipment." Said Gina with her hands on her hips.

Roxanne and Jenna roll their eyes at her and walk over to the equipment shack. The three boys got up and walked over to the field.

"Roxanne! Oh my god, that was so cute!" squealed Jenna and Gina at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Asked Roxanne while she picked up a blue lacrosse stick.

"Troy pulling that dandelion out of your hair, and you blushed so hard. You almost turned red like a rose. And that is a lot of blushing for a dark skinned person." Said Gina.

Roxanne dropped the stick and put her hands on her cheeks.

"Really? Was it that noticeable?"

"Yup." Said Jenna and Gina.

Roxanne picked up the lacrosse stick, which she dropped and picked up another one.

"Come on, let's get the equipment. The boys are waiting."

--

The girls came back to the field a placed the sticks on the ground. "Let's play." Said Gina

Everyone grabbed a lacrosse stick and stood there. "I don't want to pick teams, if you have a yellow stick you are on my team. If you have a green lacrosse stick them you are on Jenna's team." Said Roxanne.

The group broke into their assigned teams. The game started and they played really bad. Jenna fell because Chad tripped her. Roxanne went after Xavier but Troy tripped her. Roxanne got up and dusted her self off. Troy was running with the ball, Roxanne caught up to him and knocked the ball out of his stick. She got it and ran over to the net. She shot at the net and got a goal.

They kept playing for along time and laughing and having a good time. Then a crowd formed. Just like what Troy didn't want to happen.

" I am tired, guys." Said Jenna.

"Yeah and it is almost lunch." Said Roxanne.

They crowd moaned and walked off in their separate ways.

"Can you guys help us carry the stuff back to the shed?" Asked Jenna.

"Yeah." Said Chad. Everyone carries their sticks and walks to the equipment shack.

Roxanne threw her stick on top of the pile; it fell off and took the rest of the sticks with them.

"Oops… I better pick those up." Said Roxanne.

Roxanne went over to the pile and began re-stacking the sticks.

Troy went over to help her, they began to pick up sticks and re-stack the sticks. Troy was looking at Roxanne picking up the sticks. Her dark brown hair moved from side to side as she picked up sticks that were scattered along the floor. Roxanne looked up and saw Troy looking at her. Troy tried to look down before she could notice, but in the corner of his eye he saw her smile at him.

"Okay well we're done, we can go to lunch now." Said Roxanne.

Roxanne got up and walked over to the door.

"Roxanne you are such a fool, I can't believe you were able to knock over all those lacrosse sticks." Laughed Gina.

Roxanne looked at Troy "well at least someone was nice enough to help me."

Troy walked over to everyone who stood at the door. "Let's go to lunch now." He said. Everyone nodded and they made their way to lunch.

While the group of friends walk over to the mess hall they saw Rebecca trying to hold Luke back. Roxanne and the rest of her friends got into line. Troy stood beside Chad. He whispered something into Chad's ear. Chad looked at Troy and nodded. The line began to move. They all started to move up.

"What would you like?" Asked the lady behind the counter. They got their lunch and found a table to sit at. Gina left and sat down with her other friends, which she sat with all the time. Jessica came over to their table and sat down. She had a salad and a glass of water on her tray.

"Jess, are you okay?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah I am fine, why do you ask?" Asked Jessica.

"You have such little food on your tray." Said Jenna.

"I am not that hungry, I had a big breakfast." Said Jessica.

"Are your counselors calling you fat?" Asked Jenna.

"Yes." Said Jessica as she hung her head down.

"Jessica don't worry, they are just jealous that your are skinner then them. Carly and Erica always had problems with their weight." Said Jenna.

"If you act like it doesn't bother you then they won't get the satisfaction of bullying you, and then they will leave you alone." Said Roxanne.

Jessica sat there in silence. Jessica began to eat her salad and sat there quietly. Troy saw that Roxanne was really worried about Jessica. Jessica finished her salad and got up from the table. Troy leaned in to the table.

"Is Gina gonna talk to Kim about this?" Asked Troy.

"I don't know, hopefully she will." Said Jenna.

They all finished up their lunches and dropped off their plates at the kitchen and went outside.

--

While everyone was walking back to his or her groups, Roxanne saw Jessica. She was with Rebecca.

"You guys, do you see what I see?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yeah, what has gotten into her?" Asked Xavier.

"You know what? Let's forget about it. If she wants help then she can get herself, but if she wants to hang out with the wrong crowd then let her get hurt." Said Troy.

"Wow Troy, I never heard you talk like that." Said Roxanne.

Jenna knew that Roxanne loved a guy who was aggressive but also sweet at that same time. Jenna smiled at Roxanne and she smiled back. Then they arrived at their regular meeting spot when they are in their groups. They sat down and waited for Toby and Joey. Then Toby and Joey finally arrived.

"So guys, we have played so many games so far, so we have decided that we are going to play soccer." Said Toby.

Chad and Jenna both complained at the same time. Then they both turned and looked at each other and laughed. Roxanne laughed, so did Troy. Everyone got up and walked over to the soccer field. Toby and Joey broke their group in to two different teams. Roxanne was on the rest of group one's group. Chad and Luke went up to start the game.

After at least fifteen minutes Toby interrupted the game.

"Let's take a break before you all pass out." Said Toby.

Everyone walked off the field and sat down on the benches with their friends. Troy and Jenna both were lying on the grass facing the sky. They were panting.

"Why are you guys so tired?" Asked Roxanne.

She was standing over them. Jenna and Troy both opened one eye and looked at her.

Roxanne laughed. "It isn't like you did anything."

Troy and Jenna looked at each other and then turned their focus back to Roxanne. Roxanne grinned. They both sat up and nodded at each other. Roxanne cocked her head to the left like a confused dog. Troy grabbed his water bottle and squirted Roxanne in the face. Roxanne screamed. When Troy finally stopped, Jenna and Troy were rolling on the floor laughing. Roxanne took a corner of her orange t-shirt and wiped her face with it.

"Oh really?" Asked Roxanne.

Troy and Jenna couldn't hear what Roxanne said because they were to busy laughing. Roxanne grabs her water bottle and squirted Jenna and Troy. Jenna and Troy start screaming and rolling around in the grass. Roxanne, Chad, Gina and Xavier were laughing. Roxanne stopped squirting Troy and Jenna. Jenna sits up and wiped her eyes. Troy sits up and looks up at Roxanne.

"What goes around comes around." Said Roxanne.

Troy gives a sarcastic laugh. Roxanne puts her hand out to help Troy up. Since both their hands were wet, their hands slipped out each other's grip. Roxanne fell on top of Troy. They rolled over and Troy was on top her. Roxanne looked up and saw Troy on top her. Xavier, Chad and the girls were laughing. Troy raises head and laughs. Roxanne let's out a nervous giggle.

"Well this is kind of awkward." Said Roxanne.

"Oh Sorry." Said Troy.

Troy got off of Roxanne and put his hand out to help her.

"No offence, but I tried to help you up and look where we ended up, so it is better off if I get up on my own." Said Roxanne

Troy laughed. "That is true."

"Break is over because some of us are enjoying a little too much." Said Joey looking at Roxanne and her friends.

Everyone went to their assigned spots on the field.

Chad walked over to Troy. "That was too funny, aren't you lucky that the girl of your dreams fell on top of you?"

"What do you mean? I totally didn't notice that." Said Troy with a mischievous grin.

"Liar." Said Chad as we walked to the middle of the field.

--

"Alright let's wrap this up, the losing team has to put away the equipment." Said Toby.

Roxanne grabbed the soccer ball and walked over to the equipment shack. Roxanne dropped the soccer ball in to the bin and closed the door. Roxanne walked over to her friends to congratulate them on wining the game.

"Great job guys. It pretty cool that you beat us in twenty minutes." Said Roxanne.

"Well we would have been a better team if you were on it." Said Gina.

"How could you say that? You guys were awesome. And they did need one good person on the other team." Laughed Roxanne.

The six friends walked over to the picnic benches where the rest of their group were sitting.

"Since we have nothing planned, you guys can go on your own and play some sports. You can't be sitting here talking. You have to be playing a sport." Said Joey.

Roxanne and Jenna rolled their eyes. Roxanne leaned over Troy. "Meet me and the rest of the girls by the bathroom. We can chill there. Not the bathrooms by our cabins, the bathrooms by the mess hall. Pass it on to the rest of the boys."

Troy nodded in agreement and leaned over to the rest of the boys. Jenna got up and ran her hands through her damp hair.

"Let's go over and play some basketball." Said Jenna as she winked.

This was the signal to get them to the bathroom. Everyone got up and walked over to the basketball court. The bathrooms by the mess hall came right before the basketball court. Roxanne walks up to the girls' bathroom door.

"Okay, in the back of the boys' bathroom there is a door, knock on that door twice alright?" Said Roxanne quietly.

"How do you know this?" Asked Troy.

"I have my ways." Said Roxanne as she winked. "Come on girls." as she entered the bathroom.

The boys entered their bathroom as well. Roxanne walked to the back of the bathroom to a door, which was locked.

"Roxy, it is locked." Said Jenna.

"It was always locked, all you have to do is unlock it." Said Roxanne. As she said that she pulled a bobby pin out her jeans pocket. She stuck the bobby pin in the lock and turned the lock. The lock made a "click" and suddenly was able to open. Roxanne opened the door and the other girls followed her in. Behind that door was a small room, which had two doors. One door that lead to the boys' bathroom and the other that lead the girls' bathroom. Jenna and Gina sat down; Roxanne was still standing up so she could open the door for the boys. Then Roxanne heard two knocks on the door. Roxanne opened the door and sat down. The three boys walked in the small room and sat down.

"Wow, how did you guys find this room?" Asked Xavier.

"Well this guy liked Roxanne a lot and, he knew everything about the camp. So he showed her this place. Then Roxanne went out with him just to show her appreciation." Said Jenna.

"Did you guys do anything in here?" Asked Troy.

"No. I just went out with him to make him feel better about himself. Anyways he was bringing down my reputation a lot." Said Roxanne.

Everyone laughed.

"It is cold in here and, all the years Roxanne and I have been hanging out here I never noticed." Said Jenna.

"As you say that I began to feel cold as well." Said Gina.

Xavier puts his arm around Gina to keep her warm. Gina looks up at him with her green eyes.

"Thanks" She said shyly.

Chad and Troy put their arms Jenna and Roxanne. The two girls look at each other and smile.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Asked Chad.

"Sure, there isn't anything else to do." Said Gina.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Asked Troy.

"Roxanne, as out fearless leader. Would you like to go first?" Asked Xavier.

"Sure, why not." Said Roxanne as she shrugged.

"Truth or dare?"

"Why don't we play truth since we don't have much room to move around." Suggested Jenna.

"Yeah, that is a good idea. So I pick truth." Said Roxanne.

"Do you like someone in this room?" Asked Xavier.

"Yeah." Answered Roxanne. Everyone except Roxanne looked at Troy and smiled.

"Chad, are you really gonna miss anyone here from camp?" Asked Roxanne.

"Oh course I am." Answered Chad. This game went on for bit.

"Wait, Roxanne what time is it?" Asked Gina.

"It is three forty five." Answered Roxanne.

"We better leave before people get suspicious." Said Jenna.

Troy got up to open the door to the boys' bathroom. He pulled on the handle but it wouldn't open.

"Roxy, the door isn't opening to the boys' bathroom." Said Troy. At this time Roxanne had the door to the girls' bathroom open.

"Here, will sneak you guys out through the girls bathroom." Said Roxanne.

"What?" Said Xavier and Chad in unison.

"It is the only way unless you want to be trapped here forever." Said Gina.

"I am not coming out of the girls' bathroom." Said Chad.

"Fine I'll get out and sneak in to the boys' bathroom and open the door for you guys." Said Roxanne.

"No, I can't let you do that." Said Troy.

"Exactly, so that is why I am gonna do it." Said Jenna.

"Really are you sure?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yeah, I'll pop right in and unlock the door and rescue the boys." Said Jenna.

"Alright, be right out the door if you need me." Said Roxanne. Roxanne and Jenna left the small room and walk through the girls' bathroom. Then they reached the outside of the bathroom.

"Alright I am going in." Said Jenna.

Jenna opened the door to the boys' bathroom and walked in. She grabbed the bobby that Roxanne gave to her and put it on the lock of the door. She turned the lock and it made a "click" sound. The door was able to open. Jenna made two knocks on the door and ran out. The boys opened the door and made their way out of the bathroom out to meet the girls.

"Thanks Jenna, you totally saved us." Said Chad. Jenna smiled. Roxanne cleared her throat.

"And you too Roxanne." Said Chad.

Roxanne smiled. "But wait, didn't we get stuck in that small room because of Roxanne?" Asked Troy.

Roxanne put her hands on her hips. "How I was suppose to know that the guys' bathroom door was gonna get stuck?"

Jenna softly laughed and Roxanne quickly shot a look at her.

"Roxanne, I'm kidding. And if it wasn't for you we be playing basketball." Said Troy.

Roxanne smiled.

"Sorry guys but I think we should get going." Said Gina.

"Yeah, we need to get to the basketball and pretend that we were playing." Said Roxanne.

Then Roxanne grabbed her water bottle and put some water on her face to make her look like she was sweating. Jenna did the same thing.

"Come on guys, we have to make it to the basket ball court before Toby and Joey do." Said Roxanne.

The six of them crept over to the basketball court without being seen. Gina saw a basketball on the ground and grabbed it.

"Hey guys I got us a basket ball." Said Gina.

"Nice." Said Chad.

"Alright, we're here. Chad you take the ball and Xavier you look like you are going after him. Everyone else pair up." Said Roxanne.

Roxanne paired up with Jenna and Gina paired up with Troy. Then Chad went to do a lay up until Joey and Toby came.

"Hey, you guys better wrap up. We're going to dinner now." Said Joey.

"Oh, alright." Said Jenna.

"Hey, I never thought we would pull it off." Said Xavier.

"Of course we would." Said Jenna.

"Because were cool like that." Said Roxanne. Then Jenna and Roxanne stuck a gangster pose.

"Let's leave these gangsters, and go to dinner." Said Xavier.

Roxanne and Jenna rolled their eyes and begun to walk with their friends up to the mess hall. When they got to the mess hall there wasn't a line up. Chad opened the door and walked in. everyone else followed.

"Why is it so empty?" asked Troy.

"The only people in here are group one." Said Roxanne.

"Well let's get our food, before everyone else comes." Said Xavier.

So they all got their trays and got their dinner.

"Chad why don't you pick where we eat?" Suggested Jenna.

Roxanne dropped her jaw. Jenna flashed a smile at her.

"But I always pick where we eat!" Said Roxanne loudly.

"Well let Chad choose today." Said Jenna.

Chad chose a table by the window. They sat down and began to eat. Then Jessica came.

"Hey guys."

"Why are you here?" Asked Roxanne.

"Why aren't you with your friend with the ugly shoes?" Asked Jenna.

"Well you know what forget you, I don't need you. At least Rebecca is a good friend. And she listens to me." Said Jessica.

"We were trying to help you." Said Roxanne.

"Well I didn't want your help." Said Jessica.

"Well what are you going to do about it? Sit there and let them make fun of you? Well if that is you choice then I don't care. Go be friends with Rebecca, because fully if you can see my face it doesn't give a damn." Said Roxanne.

Jessica turned around and walked off.

"Wow you girls are harsh." Said Troy.

"I don't care, and you are the one that said she would get hurt if she is going to hang out with the wrong crowd." Said Roxanne.

"Anyways, do any of you know the theme of the dance this year?" Asked Chad.

Roxanne and Jenna looked at each other. Troy gasped.

"What?" Asked Roxanne and Jenna in unison, as they looked around frantically.

"This the first time you don't know anything." Said Troy.

The two girls laughed.

"Well I am done. Troy I'll see you in the cabin. See you girls later." Said Chad.

"Bye Chad." Said everyone.

"Does anyone want something? I am going to get another drink." Said Roxanne.

"Can you get me another drink as well Roxy?" Asked Jenna.

"Sure, what do you want?" Asked Roxanne.

"Water will be fine." Said Jenna.

Roxanne walked off. "So Troy, do you like Roxanne?" Asked Xavier.

"Why would I tell you? So you can tell Roxanne." Said Troy.

"I wouldn't tell Roxanne." Said Xavier.

"Yeah, you would slip up to Gina and she would tell Roxanne. And don't get me started on Jenna." Said Troy.

Xavier looked at Jenna. "What? I am agreeing. I would tell Roxanne. I am not gonna lie." Said Jenna as she played with a piece of lettuce on her plate.

"Well I …" Before Troy could finish. Roxanne was standing right there.

"Well what?" Asked Roxanne as she passed the water over to Jenna.

"I was just telling Xavier what I going to do when I get back home from camp." Said Troy.

Troy looked around the table. Jenna rolled her eyes, Roxanne was drinking some water and Xavier was grinning like a fool.

"Well it looks like were finished." Said Troy.

"Yeah, I am going to go back to the cabin." Said Roxanne.

"Same here." Said Jenna.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Said Roxanne. Roxanne and Jenna got up and walked out of the mess hall. Troy and Xavier got up and left the mess hall. Troy and Xavier walked over to their cabin. Troy walked inside. Chad was sitting on his bed reading some book.

"Please tell me you aren't reading a book." Said Troy.

"No, I am reading something way more interesting." Said Chad not even taking his eyes off the book.

"Is that even possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"You using the adjective interesting to describe a book."

Chad looked up and laughed as well. "No it is Luke's journal." Said Chad as he showed it to Troy.

"When do boys have journals?" Asked Troy. "Why does it matter? This stuff is gold." Said Chad. Then Troy started reading as well.

Then he saw a page, but Chad turned the page.

"Chad can you go back to the other page?" Asked Troy.

"Sure." Answered Chad. Chad flipped the page and Troy read:

_Well today I was walking back from basketball practise until I saw Roxanne and Jenna walking home from the mall. Jenna was trying to get my attention but I was ignoring her because I don't like her. Though if it weren't for her then I wouldn't be going on a date on Roxanne this Friday…_

"Troy, can you believe he actually got a date with Roxanne?" Asked Chad.

"But it says that it was all because of Jenna." Said Troy.

"We better stop reading, because I hear someone coming." Said Chad.

Troy and Chad got up and Chad placed the journal back where he found it, underneath Luke's mattress. Then Luke came through the door.

"What are you two doing by my bed?" He asked in an obnoxious voice.

"I dropped something jeez…" Said Chad.

"Well hurry up and get out of my way." Luke said. Chad walked over to his bed and sat down. Troy sat down on his bed, which was right beside Chad's.

"So, are you ever gonna tell Roxanne you like her?" Asked Chad.

"I don't know, but I'm not too sure she likes me." Said Troy.

"Troy, did you hear her when we were playing truth and dare? She totally confessed she liked you."

"No she said she liked someone in that room." Said Troy.

"Then tell me, who was in the room?"

"Jenna, Gina, Xavier, Roxanne, you and me."

"Now who had their arm around her?"

"I did."

"Now who did everyone look at when Roxanne admitted that she liked someone in that room?"

"Me, they were looking at me."

"Finally you get it, she does like you. We have known this from day one. And we have like three days until camp is over. You better tell her you like her. Then maybe when you September seventh rolls around, you and Roxanne will be a couple. And the first athletic couple in East High." Said Chad.

"True, I guess you are right. I will tell Roxanne at the dance tomorrow night."

"Good, you have made me happy and you have made your life and Roxanne's a lot better." Said Chad as he walked outside.

--

In the Cabin three, Roxanne was going through her bags.

" Jenna have you seen my curling iron?" Asked Roxanne with a trace of panic in her voice.

"Yeah, remember when you lent to me, and I am totally sorry I never returned it to you." Said Jenna.

Then Jenna goes into her locker and pulls out Roxanne's curling iron.

"Here you go." Said Jenna.

"Thanks I thought I was going to lose my mind." Then Roxanne pulled out a small box that had a silver bow on it out of her bag. "You know I haven't opened the present you and the basket ball team gave me." Said Roxanne holding the present like it would break if you looked at it the wrong way.

"Then open it." Said Jenna.

Roxanne opened the box and put the lid on her bed. She pulled out a necklace. It was silver and it had a small diamond flower.

"Jenna oh my god, it is beautiful."

"I guess you like it."

"Yeah, I am gonna wear it to the dance."

"That is good to hear, anyway how are you doing your hair for the dance?"

"You'll have to wait and see."


	7. Let's dance

Friday morning Roxanne, Jenna, Xavier, Chad and Troy were eating breakfast.

"I feel so sick I have a bad headache. I might not go to dance since I feel so sick." Said Roxanne as she rubbed her head.

"NO!" Yelled Chad. Roxanne gave Chad a confused look. Troy on the other hand shot Chad a look.

"Why not?" Asked Roxanne as she turned to Jenna to check if she felt warm.

"Because, well I have heard that you have been working on a great look for the dance tonight." Said Chad.

"I guess I'll come, but I need to take some pills so this nasty headache clears up." Said Roxanne.

"Roxanne you are really warm." Said Jenna.

"Will you come with me to get my pills?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yeah, of course." Said Jenna. Jenna and Roxanne got up and left the mess hall.

"Chad I'm going to kill you." Said Troy.

"Sorry, I knew you didn't want her to miss out on the dance either, and it would have sounded more desperate if you told her no. So I did for you." Said Chad. Troy nodded as he swallowed the last bit of his cereal.

--

The boys sat at the picnic benches when Gina came over to greet them.

"Hey guys, where is Jenna and Roxanne?" Asked Gina.

"Roxanne has a bad headache so Jenna went with her to get some pills." Said Xavier.

"Okay, but I hope she doesn't miss out on the dance." Said Gina. Then Jenna and Roxanne came right behind them.

"So Roxy how long does it take for the pills to kick in?" Asked Troy.

"It should take a good half an hour. But I hope I don't get drowsy." Said Roxanne.

"Hey Roxanne, hey Jenna." Said Gina.

"Hey Gina." Said Jenna. Roxanne waved; she was in too much pain to talk.

"Hey guys, good morning, why don't you guys sit down and we'll discuss our schedule today." Said Toby.

Everyone sat down, then Luke came and squeezed him self between Roxanne and Jenna. Luke put his arm around Roxanne if they were a couple. Troy and Chad looked each other and rolled their eyes.

"Hey Roxy." Said Luke.

"Luke? Oh hey." Said Roxanne as she held her forehead.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Asked Luke.

Troy's hands became fists and, Chad saw him get angry.

"Sorry, I am going with Troy." Said Roxanne. "

Why are you going with that loser?" Asked Luke.

"Don't be like that." Said Roxanne.

Then it looked like Roxanne was having hard time to keep herself sitting up. "Roxy are you okay?" Asked Troy.

"Hey buddy I am the only one who can call her Roxy." Said Luke with a trace of anger in his voice.

"He can call me Rox…" then Roxanne fainted.

"Roxanne!" Screamed Jenna as she crawled over to Roxanne.

Luke was shaking her trying to wake her up.

"Are you dumb? Don't shake her!" Yelled Troy.

Then Toby threw water in her face. " I 'm awake!" Roxanne said as she wiped water from her eyes. When she opened her eyes she got confused looks.

"What?" Asked Roxanne.

Joey cleared his throat. "Alright, today were are going to play some volleyball and then we'll switch up some thing fun like dodge ball against group three and then it will be lunch and you guys have the rest of the day to get prepared for the dance."

Troy looked over Roxanne, who was still drying her face with her shirt . Everyone was getting up to go over to the volleyball stations while Roxanne still sat there. Troy walked over to Roxanne.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Thanks." Said Roxanne. Roxanne grabbed Troy and got up. Troy placed his hand behind her and around her waist so he would be able to help in case she passed out again. They slowly made their way to the volleyball field.

"I am sorry I did that." Said Roxanne.

"Do what?" Asked Troy. "

"Freaking you out." Said Roxanne.

"First off, it's okay, and who said I was freaked?"Said Troy.

"No one, I just knew you were worried about me."

"Anyways, are you ready for the dance tonight?" Asked Troy.

"Kind of, I still have to do my hair and get rid of this horrible headache." Said Roxanne. "But I wouldn't leave you there by yourself."

"But if you are sick I don't you getting worse because of me." Said Troy.

"I would still go to the dance, I wouldn't be able do to much dancing, but I could do the slow dances." Said Roxanne as she smiled.

Troy knew she didn't really want him to be left out on the slow dances because that is the worst.

"I can't believe the pills I took kicked in so fast." Said Roxanne. Then Roxanne took a few steps and collapsed but Troy had a strong grip on her.

"Did you pass out again?" Asked Troy.

"No not yet, just a bit weak in the knees." Said Roxanne.

"You know what? This is going to take all day. Why don't I carry you?" Suggested Troy.

"Troy, don't carry me!" Squealed Roxanne. Then Roxanne feet rose from the ground and she felt Troy's arms cradle her.

"Troy, you don't have to do this." Said Roxanne.

"No it is okay, and anyways it is good exercise for my arms." Said Troy.

Roxanne giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. When they finally arrived where the rest of their group was, Troy settled Roxanne down.

"Troy and Roxanne you finally decided to join us." Said Toby.

"Sorry." Said Troy.

"Well Troy you go in, Jenna you are subbing out." Said Toby.

Jenna walked over to Roxanne. Jenna was rolling down her jeans and pulling her purple striped sweater.

"Hey Roxy are you okay?" She Asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Answered Roxanne.

"I saw Troy carrying you over here." Said Jenna with a grin on her face.

"Did anyone else see?" Asked Roxanne.

"I doubt it I think I was the only who saw, because after you fainted, I think everyone just forgot about you." Said Jenna.

"This is the only time when I appreciate being forgotten." Said Roxanne.

"So are you going to come to the dance?" Asked Jenna as she put her hand over Roxanne's forehead.

"Yeah. Hopefully if this headache clears up." Said Roxanne.

Jenna removed her hand from her head.

"You seem to be a bit cooler the your were this morning, you were really hot this morning." Said Jenna.

Roxanne laughed. "What?" Asked Jenna.

"You said I was hot." Laughed Roxanne.

"Roxanne you are such a nerd. Roxanne smiled.

"Jenna come back in, Xavier sub out." Said Toby. Xavier came running out and sat beside Roxanne.

"Hey Roxy. Are you alright?" Asked Xavier.

"Yeah, I am fine. These pills kicked in real fast and made me drowsy, that's all." Said Roxanne.

"That is good to hear, I didn't want you passing out again on me." Said Xavier with a smile on his face. Roxanne smiled and looked up where everyone else was playing. Jenna was serving. Jenna hit the ball and it went flying to the other side of the net.

"Wow look at Jenna, I knew there was always more to her then good looks." Said Xavier.

"Yeah, since I could remember, Jenna was always good volleyball. One time she almost knocked me out when she served." Said Roxanne.

"Really?" Asked Xavier.

"Yeah, she will knock your lights out if you mess with her." Said Roxanne.

"Xavier back in, Luke you are subbing out." Said Toby.

"_Let's see what Luke is gonna nag me about now." _

"Roxanne, what is up with you?" Asked Luke. Roxanne looked up at Luke.

"Why did you pass out on me? It is because I am so hot." Said Luke raising his eyebrows.

"Of course, your hotness just made me faint." Said Roxanne as she rolled her eyes. Luke put is arm around Roxanne.

"What has made you so cocky? You weren't this cocky at City High." Said Roxanne trying to pull herself away from Luke.

"What you don't like it?" Asked Luke.

"I thought we just gone over this? I thought you got it that me and you were never going to be an item ever." Said Roxanne.

"Well after you told me to be myself and stop trying to impress Rebecca, she left me and started hanging out with this kid named Tommy. He is real cocky." Said Luke.

"Then stand up for what believe in and get Rebecca back if you want her so bad." Said Roxanne.

"You are right Roxy, I never needed you in the first place." Said Luke.

"Jee thanks." Said Roxanne as she rolled her eyes.

"Luke back in, Gina you are subbing out." Said Toby. Gina came running over Roxanne.

"Hey Roxanne, are you okay? You gave me quite a scare." Said Gina.

"Yeah, I am fine." Said Roxanne with a smile. The two girls laughed.

"Well I saw how he had his arm around you again. I was watching Troy and he was watching you to make sure you were okay." Said Gina.

"Really? He was?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yup, and when you fainted, he yelled a Luke for shaking you." Said Gina.

Roxanne didn't say anything.

"Gina come back in, Simon you are subbing out." Said Toby.

As others subbed in and out, Roxanne had some time to relax. Next thing she knew her headache was gone.

"Alright, this is last point whoever loses has to watch Roxanne and make sure she doesn't fall over again." Said Joey as he laughed.

Then all Roxanne's friends looked at her. She knew they were going to lose on purpose so they could be with her. Simon served and Gina was right there to catch it. Gina moved to the right and let the ball bounce beside her. "Oops…" Said Gina. Then the losing team, which consisted of her friends and some random people, came over to Roxanne.

"Hey losers." Teased Roxanne.

"We did it for you." Said Chad.

"Sure you did, you don't want to admit that you guys lost." Said Roxanne with a smile on her face.

"Well come on they are going to start dodge ball without us." Said one of the kids on the team.

"Well let's go." Said Jenna.

--

When they caught up to the rest of their group, Roxanne went up to Toby.

"I wanna play." Said Roxanne.

"You might faint again." Said Toby.

"No I won't, that was just the pills I took this morning for my headache, it just made me drowsy." Said Roxanne.

"But I don't want you to get hurt." Said Toby.

"Don't worry, my friends will be watching my back. And my headache is gone anyways." Said Roxanne.

"Fine, but be careful." Said Toby.

Then Roxanne ran over to her friends and the game begun.

--

After bitter defeat to group three, group one went to lunch.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Said Gina.

"Bye Gina." Said everyone.

After grabbing their lunches they sat down at a table that Roxanne let Chad pick again.

"Well I am so glad that my headache is gone." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah, I bet Troy is happy too." Said Chad.

Then Troy punched Chad in the arm to let him know to shut up. " I am glad you no longer have a headache, because I didn't want you to miss out on the dance."

Roxanne smiled and went back to eating her Greek salad. Then Roxanne got up because she was getting a drink.

"Chad shut up. If say anything about the dance and the surprise I will kill you." Said Troy.

"What surprise?" Asked Xavier.

Xavier looks at Jenna, and she shrugs and goes back to eating her salad.

"Don't worry about, you'll probably hear about after the dance." Said Troy.

Roxanne came back with juice. Her friends looked up at her and smiled. Roxanne looked at them and sat down.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yeah, we are fine." Said Jenna.

"Well I need to work on my outfit." Said Jenna.

"Yeah me too, well less on my dress and more on how I look." Said Roxanne.

Then Roxanne gulped her juice and was ready to leave. "Are you guys coming?" Asked Roxanne.

"No we're going to stay here a bit." Said Xavier.

"Bye guys, we'll see you at dinner." Said Jenna.

When the to girls left the mess hall, while they were walking they saw the decoration committee putting up lanterns and small tea candles along paths.

"It looks so pretty." Said Jenna.

"Yeah, it does." Said Roxanne.

When the girls reached their cabin, they quickly started getting to work. Jenna started making sure her dress had no flaws. Roxanne started trying to find what kinds of accessories she wanted with her dress. After some rants and freak attacks the girls had their dresses done. Then the girls heard a knock on the door.

"Jenna hide my dress, it is Troy." Whispered Roxanne. Jenna grabbed Roxanne's dress and hid it.

"Hey Troy. What do you need?" Asked Roxanne.

"Well I wanted if you girls are coming to dinner with us early so you girls can have a longer time to get ready after dinner." Said Troy.

"That is a great idea. Come on Jenna." Said Roxanne. The two girls left their cabin and rushed to the mess hall. The girls ate a salad and a sandwich and grabbed some water.

"Why do you girls have a such a little dinner?" Asked Chad.

"Less work is needed on our teeth if we have a dinner like this." Said Jenna.

The boys looked at each other and shook their heads. After a few words said around the table Roxanne got up.

"Are you getting drinks Roxy? Because I would like a fruit punch." Said Xavier.

Roxanne looked at Xavier.

"No I am leaving, I have a dance to get ready for remember?" Said Roxanne.

Jenna got up and the two girls left to do the finishing touch ups on their dresses and do their hair and make up.

"Wow Troy, Roxanne is really stressing over this dance. She is really trying to impress you." Said Xavier.

"Well it also looks like Jenna is trying to impress someone as well." Said Troy as he nudged Chad.

"But what about Gina? She doesn't seem like she is stressed about the dance." Said Chad.

"Well I bet she'll still look good." Said Xavier. Then the three boys looked at each other. And one thing was going through their minds.

"_Oh crap, we need to look as good as the girls." _

The three boys got up and bolted back to their cabins. After hours passed, the three girls got together and checked out each other's outfits. They complimented each other about their hair and dresses and don't forget accessories. Roxanne hair was in ringlets clipped with a silver clip. Jenna had her hair in curls as well but with no clip. Gina had her hair in a bun it two chopsticks coming out with two long strands of hair on either side of her face.

"Oh my gosh, you guys look so good." Said Gina.

"You do too." Said Jenna.

"This? Yeah, right I just threw my hair up in a random bun." Said Gina.

Roxanne looked at her feet. "Roxy, what's wrong?" Asked Gina.

"Everyone is taller then me."

They laughed. "Come on the boys must be waiting."

--

On the other side the boys were waiting.

"Where can the girls be?" Asked Xavier. As he said that the three girls came walking out. The boys' jaws dropped. Roxanne's hair bounced with every step she took, but she looked flawless. Jenna had a nice steady walk even though she was in stilettos. Gina's bracelets dangled as she walked. When the girls got to the boys they giggled.

"Wow, you girls look amazing." Said Chad.

"Thanks." Said Gina.

Troy put his hand out and Roxanne grabbed it. Troy wore a white long sleeve shirt underneath a red short sleeve shirt with light blue jeans, with white shoes.

"Wow, Roxanne you look beautiful." Said Troy.

"Well you look good yourself." Said Roxanne.

"Well thanks." Said Troy.

Chad walked over to Jenna and put his arm out. Jenna hooked arms with Chad. Chad wore the exact same thing as Troy but yellow and green.

"Don't we match?" Asked Jenna. Chad laughed.

"I guess we do." Answered Chad.

Then Xavier walked over to Gina. Xavier wore a suit jacket with a white tank top underneath with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Nice outfit." Said Gina.

"Nice dress." Said Xavier.

Then everyone looked at Troy and Roxanne who were holding hands.

"Well let's get to the mess hall since I hear it looks really nice." Said Troy.

"Yeah, let's go." Said Roxanne looking up at him.

They all began to walk over to the mess hall. When they opened the mess hall door they were stunned. The mess hall was decorated with lanterns and fans and tea candles. The Dj was playing some songs to get the party started. Then they heard the song One Two Step by Ciara. Everyone who was at the dance started gathering on the dance floor and, started dancing. More people started coming when the heard the music blasting. Then Roxanne walks towards the dance floor and her friends followed. They all started dancing to old songs like Baby hit me one more time by Brittney Spears and Spice up your life by the Spice girls.

"Welcome to the craziest dance of the year, are you ready?" Asked the Dj as he yelled into the microphone.

The Dj got applause and cheers. "I can't hear you." Said the Dj as he cupped his hand around his ear.

The crowd applauded and cheered louder. "Alright here we go." Said The Dj. Then the Dj blasts the song Fergalicious by Fergie. Everyone starts dancing and lip-syncing to the song.

After that song the first slow song played. Xavier and Gina paired up and begun dancing. Chad and Jenna did the same. Roxanne looked at Troy.

"I guess is the moment we have been waiting for." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah." Said Troy. Roxanne put her arms around Troy's neck and he put his hands around her waist.

_Watch the sunrise; say your good byes off we go. Some conversation, no contemplation. Hit the road. _

Roxanne and Troy were swaying side to side.

"Do you realize this is our song?" Whispered Troy into Roxanne's ear.

"Yeah." She whispered back.

_I know I don't you, but I want you so bad. Everyone has a secret. But can they keep it? Oh no they can't._

Roxanne looked up Troy to see him smiling at her, the she laid her head back on his shoulder.

_Cool these engines calm these jets. I ask you how hot can it get. And as you wipe off beads off sweat, slowly you say, " I'm not there yet." I know I don't you. But I want you so bad. Everyone has a secret. But can they keep it? Oh no they can't. _

Then the song faded away. Troy and Roxanne broke apart.

Suddenly the song This Is Why I'm Hot by Mims comes on. All the wanna-be gangsters started dancing.

"Come on I have to find Jenna, because we have to show these wanna-bees how it is done." Said Roxanne.

Roxanne grabbed Troy and guided him through the crowd until they found Jenna and Chad.

"Jenna let's show these wanna-bees how it is done." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah, let's go." Said Jenna.

The two girls walked over to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. The boys on the dance floor started to crowd around the girls. Troy looked at Chad and shook his head. They walked over to the circle and squeezed through people. When they got to the middle circle they tapped their dates on the shoulder. The girls turned around and were pulled away from the circle.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Asked Jenna.

"Retrieving our dates." Said Chad.

The girls started laughing. Songs kept playing people kept dancing.

--

Roxanne got away from Troy and was dancing with her girlfriends. Then Luke came up to her out of nowhere.

" So I was right." Said Luke. "What are you talking about?" Asked Roxanne.

"Troy ditched you and you have been dancing by your self for the past twenty minutes." Said Luke.

Then the song Dream Come True by Frozen Ghost came on. Luke grabbed Roxanne and started dancing with her. Then Roxanne tried to give telepathic messages to Troy.

"Troy! Come save me! Please Troy! Troy! Troy…"

Then Roxanne saw Troy squeeze through everyone. Troy tapped Luke on the shoulder.

"Sorry to cut in but I need my date back." Said Troy.

"Screw off, can't you see your date is dancing with me?" Said Luke.

"Fine, let's see who she wants to go with." Said Troy.

"Fine, Roxanne who do you want to go with?" Asked Luke.

"I would like to go with my date." Said Roxanne as she put her hand out to Troy.

"Fine, I see how it is. Be happy with your loser date." Said Luke a he walked off.

Roxanne shook her head. " When will he learn?"

"I'm tired of dancing. You want to sit out on the deck?" Asked Troy.

"Sure. It is getting hot in here."

While Roxanne and Troy walked over to the deck, Chad was dancing with Jenna.

"Do you wanna know what the surprise is that Troy was planning for Roxanne?" Asked Chad.

"Yeah." Said Jenna.

"He is planning on asking her out tonight." Said Chad.

"That is so sweet, I wish someone would plan something like that for me." Said Jenna.

Then suddenly Jenna felt something attached to her face. It was Chad. He was kissing her. Then Jenna kissed him back to reassure him that it was okay. Then they broke away from the kiss to get confused and grossed out looks. Jenna and Chad giggled quietly and went back to dancing.

--

While back out on the deck Roxanne and Troy were talking.

"So you have any plans for when you get back home?" Asked Troy

"Go shopping, maybe visit my boyfriend." She answered

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked with some disappointment in his voice.

"I'm totally kidding." Said Roxanne.

"Good." Said Troy placing his hand on her knee. "Because then I wouldn't be able to ask you this question."

"Which would be?"

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

_"Right now I have to say that God loves me very much." _Roxanne thought to herself.

"Yeah I will."

Then they both leaned in to kiss each other and then finally their lips met. Roxanne felt Troy's hand move on to her back as she put her arms around his neck.

--

At this time, back in the mess hall they were playing Take the lead (wanna ride) by Bone Thugz-N- Harmony.

And Jenna was running like mad to find Roxanne to do their dance they made up in grade eight and to tell her about her kiss with Chad. Then Jenna peeked her head out on the deck and saw Roxanne locking lips with Troy.

"How cute." Said Jenna under her breath as she tip toed away.

--

Roxanne was looking at Troy, when Jenna came running from the mess hall. "Do you know what you have done?"

"What?" Asked Roxanne.

" You missed our song! How could you do that?" Asked Jenna.

"I am sorry Jenna, I'll make it up to you." Said Roxanne. This usually meant Roxanne going out and buying something fancy for Jenna.

"No, it is over. You can't fix it now." Said Jenna pretending to cry.

Then Jenna ran off. "I knew drama classes after school would pay off sooner or later." Said Jenna under her breath.

Roxanne sat there speechless. Troy smiled. "I guess Jenna no longer loves me."

"I doubt it, she is just fooling." Said Troy. Then Troy put his arm around Roxanne.

"Want to go back inside?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah." Said Roxanne. The new couple walked back inside.

Chad ran over to the Troy. "Hey Roxanne you don't mind if I steal Troy away from you for a second?" Asked Chad.

"No, you can take him. I'm going to find Jenna." Said Roxanne.

Roxanne walked away. "So did you?" Asked Chad.

Troy nodded.

"Good job." Said Chad. They each other props and watched everyone dance around them.

--

Roxanne was looking everywhere for Jenna. Roxanne finally got to the bathroom. She knew Jenna would be in here. Roxanne walked inside the bathroom.

"Jenna are you here?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yeah, I am right here." Said Jenna.

Roxanne looked behind the door and saw Jenna. "Chad told me what happened"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Roxanne.

"About you and Troy." Said Jenna.

"How would he know?"

"They planned it." Said Jenna with a smile on her face. "So what did you say?"

"Yes of course."Said Roxanne as she left the bathroom.

Then Roxanne heard someone say her name. She quickly turned around and saw Troy, Chad, Gina and Xavier.

"Hey guys." Said Roxanne.

"Where is Jenna, she was crying." Said Gina.

"No she wasn't. She was pretending. And I know you are going to ask about the real tears. Well she took drama classes after school from grade six to grade eight." Said Roxanne.

Roxanne's friends stood there stunned, because they never realized how Roxanne and Jenna knew so much about each other. Then Jenna walked out of the bathroom.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Asked her friends.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Jenna giggled. " I am fine I was just fooling."

"The dance is almost over, we better get as much dancing in as possible." Said Roxanne.

Then the song This is Good by Ricky Martin came on. Roxanne grabbed Jenna's hand and pulled her away.

"This is the only way I'll make it up to you." Said Roxanne.

They two girls start dancing. They did the exact same moves like they were taught this dance. Yet again people started to crowd around.

"Should we save them again?" Asked Troy.

"No, that was a one time deal." Said Chad.

--

"Alright my crazy dancers we have three songs left, so we are going to make the best of it. Alright?" Said the Dj. Everyone cheered and clapped. Then the song This ain't a scene, it an arms race by Fall out boy blasted out of the speakers. Everyone started jumping around.

"Wow this has been a great dance." Said Xavier.

"You should have been here last year, we had a gangster theme for the dance. It was so hilarious. I never seen so many wanna-bees in my life." Said Gina.

"I remember that. That was so funny." Said Jenna.

"So many wanna-bees, I swear. They were worst then Jenna and I." Said Roxanne.

Xavier laughed. "That is hard to believe."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. Can't cry hard enough by Susan Ashton came on. Everyone paired up and started dancing. The six friends danced in a triangle so they could still talk.

"This dance has been so eventful." Said Chad. Roxanne and Jenna blush and hide he face in their dates' shoulders.

"Well not for me, all I have been doing is dancing. But if you call that eventful then I guess it has been." Said Xavier.

Xavier's friends laughed. Everyone else dancing shot them looks.

"Well Gina do you know what we are doing tomorrow?" Asked Troy."Wait, why are we asking you? We should be asking Roxanne and Jenna."

"Shut up Troy." Said Jenna. Then Roxanne punched him.

"Alright girls and boys. This is our last song. What do you want to hear?" Asked the Dj. Everyone screamed out their favourite song.

"Well here you go guys and I hope you had an amazing night." Said the Dj. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne came on. Everyone was dancing but you could tell were tired. Roxanne, Jenna and Gina started doing these outrageous dance moves. The boys stared at them.

"C'mon it is more fun then it looks." Said Gina.

Then the boys joined in. When the song ended, they all laughed.

"Have a great rest of your summer." Said the Dj. Everyone was walking back to their cabins. Everyone was holding hands with their dates. Walking back to the cabins was easy since there were small tea lights on either side of the paths. When the finally reached the cabins the kind of stood there for a minute.

"Well thanks for being my date." Said Gina.

"No problem." Said Xavier.

"Well good night guys." Said Gina.

Everyone hugged his or her dates except Troy and Roxanne. They looked at each other and kissed. Troy's arms were around Roxanne's waist holding her close to him. When they broke a part from their kiss they got confused looks from each of their friends except Jenna and Chad.

"What?" Asked Roxanne.

"Maybe we should tell them what happened tonight." Said Troy.

"I guess you are right." Said Roxanne.

Their friends were still in shock.

"I'll tell the guys and you tell the girls." Said Troy.

"Alright." Said Roxanne. The girls walked to the cabin and so did the guys. When Roxanne opened the cabin door, Jenna and Gina pushed her in.

"What the hell?" Asked Gina.

"Well tonight Troy kissed me." Said Roxanne.

"Well I already knew that." Said Jenna.

"How did she know?" Asked Gina.

"I found her first." Said Roxanne.

"And he asked me to be his girlfriend." Said Roxanne.

"And you said?" Asked Gina.

"What do you think?" Asked Roxanne with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yay! Roxy has a boyfriend!" They cheered

The girls hugged and, begun to jump up and down . Then the door opened. It was Rebecca and Jessica. They stood there and stared at the screaming girls. The girls stopped screaming. Roxanne ran her fingers threw her curls.

"Well good night Gina." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah, good night guys." Said Gina as she left.

"Why were you guys screaming?" Asked Rebecca.

"You don't need to know." Said Jenna. Roxanne grabbed her toothbrush and pajamas and walked into the bathroom. Jenna followed. After two minutes the girls came out of the bathroom in the pajamas and climbed in to bed.

"Are you going to tell us why you were screaming?" Asked Jessica.

"No, because you weren't there." Said Roxanne as she turned over and pulled the covers over her head. Then Roxanne heard a whisper. Roxanne looked over and it was Jenna.

"Roxy, did I tell you what happened with me and Chad?" Asked Jenna.

"What?" Whispered Roxanne.

"He kissed me." Said Jenna.

"I would jump and scream but I don't want Rebecca and Jessica to get all hyped." Whispered Roxanne.

"Then we'll celebrate in the morning." Whispered Jenna.

Roxanne smiled and shut her eyes.

"Good night Roxy." Said Jenna.

"Good night Jenna." Said Roxanne.


	8. It offical and they're jealous

Roxanne quietly got out of bed and walked over to Jenna's bed. She placed her hand over Jenna's mouth and tapped on the shoulder. Jenna's eyes opened and blinked. Roxanne put her finger in front of her lips to let Jenna know to be quiet. Jenna got out of bed. Roxanne signaled to go to the bathroom. The two girls grabbed their clothes and headed to the bathroom. Jenna closed the door behind her quietly.

"What a way to wake up." Said Jenna.

Roxanne laughed quietly. "I wanted to congratulate you about you kiss with Chad."

"Thanks."

"So tell me the details." Said Roxanne as she walked into one of the stalls.

"But you are telling me about your kiss after."

"Of course, what do you think this is?"

Jenna let out a soft giggle. "Well he told me how Troy was planning to kiss you. Then I said I wished someone did something sweet like that for me. And then next thing I knew was he was kissing me." Said Jenna.

"Aw, that is cute." Said Roxanne as she came out of the stall and over to the shower.

"What about you?" Asked Jenna as she walked over to the shower next to Roxanne.

"Well we were talking about what we were going to do when we got home from camp. Then I told him I was going to visit my boyfriend. Then he was disappointed, and I said I was joking. And then he asked me out" Said Roxanne as she turned on the water and walked into the shower.

Jenna did the same. The two girls threw their towels on the hooks beside their stall.

"Go on." Said Jenna.

"And then we just kind of of kissed.." Said Roxanne as she poured shampoo in her hand.

"Oh my god. So cute. So how did he kiss?" Asked Jenna as she rinsed her hair.

"He was such a good kisser. And I felt his hands go up my back while we kissed." Said Roxanne.

"I wonder if Chad knows how to kiss like that?" Asked Jenna. Roxanne laughed.

"So how did he ask you to be his girlfriend?' Asked Jenna.

"Well he told me that everyone at camp knew since day one that he had a thing for me. Then I asked him if it was true. He said yes and then asked me to be his girlfriend." Said Roxanne as she rinsed the soap off her body.

"What did you say?" Asked Jenna.

"What do you think?" Asked Roxanne. Jenna laughed.

"I said yes." Said Roxanne as she turned off the water and grabbed her towel.

"Do you think Chad will ask me to be his girlfriend?" Asked Jenna.

"That is asking if bees like honey. You see that connection you guys have. Of course he'll ask you out." Said Roxanne as she grabbed her clothes and walked into a bathroom stall.

"Yeah I guess so. But when? We have like two days until camp is over." Said Jenna as he stepped out of the shower in her towel.

"Well the boys don't live to far from us. Give him your home address ad number and he could visit you during the two weeks of summer we have left." Said Roxanne as she struggled to get her orange-laced tank top over her head.

"You are right. Is Troy going to visit you over the two weeks?" Asked Jenna as she walked into the stall beside Roxanne.

"Maybe, I don't know yet." Said Roxanne as she buckled her black and sliver belt around her waist.

"I bet he will." Said Jenna as she pulled her green-laced tank top over her head.

"I wonder how he will act when we go to East high together in September." Said Roxanne as she opened the bathroom stall and walked out.

"He'll probably be around you all the time and have his friends help you if need help around the school." Said Jenna as she fastened her jeans. Jenna walked out of the stall and both the girls stared at each other.

"Nice outfit." Said Roxanne.

"You too." Said Jenna.

The two girls wore the exact outfit but in different colours. The girls quietly walked back to their bunks and took their flip-flops and escaped with out making a sound.

Roxanne made their way over to cabin sixteen and knocked on the door gently. Xavier answered the door.

"What are you girls doing here?"

"We came to get you guys for breakfast. But it looks like you guys are still sleeping." Said Jenna.

"Why do you guys go and get Gina, and then come back. By that time we should be awake and should start getting dressed." Suggested Xavier in a sleeping tone.

"Alright." Said Jenna. At this time Roxanne was trying to look over Xavier's head to get a glimpse of her sleeping boyfriend.

"Come on Roxy, let's go get Gina." Said Jenna as she guided her away from the cabin.

"What were you doing at the boys' cabin?" Asked Jenna.

"I was trying to see what Troy looked like when he was sleeping. But Xavier's big head got in the way." Said Roxanne.

The girls laughed. When the got to Gina's cabin, they knocked on the door gently. A girl who lived in the tent answered the door.

"Hi is Gina there?" Asked Roxanne.

"She is awake but she is in the bathroom." Said the girl.

"Oh ok thanks." Said Roxanne.

"You can come in and wait for her." Said the girl.

"Thanks." Said Roxanne.

When Jenna and Roxanne walked in, they sat down on Gina's bed.

"I am Andrea and you must be Roxanne and Jenna. Gina has told us so much about you guys" Said Andrea.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but to bad we only have two days left to talk and hang out." Said Jenna.

"What group are you in?" Asked Andrea.

"We are in group one. Which group are you in?" Asked Jenna.

"I am in Group four." Said Andrea.

"Our group hasn't faced you in any games." Said Roxanne.

Suddenly Gina came out and sat beside her friends. "Hey guys, you want to get the boys now?"

"Sure." Said Jenna. The three girls got up and begun heading to the door.

"Bye Andrea nice to meeting you." Said Roxanne.

"Same here." Said Andrea.

Roxanne and Jenna waved good-bye as they were being pulled out of the cabin. The three girls walked to cabin sixteen again. Gina knocked on the door.

"Hey." Said Troy.

"Are you guys ready?" Asked Gina.

"That is a nice way to greet your friends." Said Xavier who came behind Troy.

"Yeah we are ready." Said Troy.

"Let's go then." Said Jenna. The three boys began leaving the cabin and started walking towards the mess hall with three girls trailing behind.

"Roxanne and Jenna we need to ask you a question." Said Chad as he sat down at the table.

"Sure go ahead." Said Jenna as she and Roxanne sat down beside each other.

"Did you go out with Luke because Jenna made you?" Asked Chad. Jenna shot Roxanne a look.

" How do you know?" Asked Roxanne.

"We read it in Luke's Journal." Said Troy.

"When did boys have journals?" Asked Jenna.

"I never thought we did, but I guess I was wrong." Said Chad.

"Well all I said was Roxanne was free on Friday. And I thought Roxanne and Luke would make a cute couple but this is before I met Troy." Said Jenna.

"That was the horrible date I told you about. And I never went out with him again." Said Roxanne.

"See Jenna was trying to be a good friend." Said Chad as he looked at Troy.

"Troy, don't be mad. That will never happen again." Said Roxanne.

"I'm not mad about that." Said Troy. Everyone at the table was silent.

"I'm just a bit upset about what he wrote in his journal about Jenna." Said Troy.

"Why? What did he write?" Asked Jenna.

"He wrote that he was walking back from basketball and saw you and Roxanne. And you were trying to get his attention but he ignored on purpose since he doesn't like you. But he was grateful for you that day since you scored him a date with Roxanne." Said Troy.

"Well let's just forget about this, it is our second last day of camp. We should make the most of it. And let's not have bad memories of Luke stop that." Said Roxanne.

Then Gina came and sat beside Roxanne.

"Gina are you okay?" Asked Jenna.

"You know that Andrea girl you met in my cabin. Well I never wanted you guys to meet her." Said Gina.

"Why not?" Asked Roxanne.

"Because she has been going on how she…"

"Hey Guys!" Said a loud preppy voice.

Roxanne, Jenna and Gina turned around. There behind them was Andrea and Xavier.

"I saw Xavier and asked him where he was sitting. And he told me and I saw you guys and I ran right over." Said the voice.

"H-hey Andrea." Said Roxanne putting on a fake smile. It was way to early in the morning to deal with so much preppiness.

"… Really wanted to hang out with us since the beginning of camp." Whispered Gina the rest of the sentence she was saying before she was interrupted. Suddenly Andrea forced her tray between Roxanne and Gina's trays. Gina glanced at her.

"Could you move?" Remarked Andrea. Gina rolled her eyes and moved to the free seat next to her.

"That is why I hate…" Andrea looked at Gina. "T-that is why I hate m-m Muffins! Muffins. Yeah, muffins."

Roxanne laughed. "What's so funny?" Asked Andrea.

"Well, um. Troy told this hilarious joke while Gina was talking." Said Roxanne.

"I didn't hear anyone else talking." Said Andrea.

"Well it was funny. Troy why don't you say it again?" Asked Roxanne.

"Uh, okay. " Said Troy.

"So tell us." Said Andrea.

"Well, um why couldn't the little boy get into the pirate movie?" Asked Troy. While Troy was trying to tell a funny joke Roxanne leaned back and was talking to Gina.

"Muffin is the code name." Said Roxanne.

"Okay, I'm good with that." Said Gina.

"Oh by the way, nice cover." Said Roxanne as she put up a thumbs up. Roxanne leaned forward back to the regular convo.

"Why?" Asked Andrea.

"Because it was rated Rrrrrrrr." Said Troy trying to sound like a pirate. Everyone at the table gave a pretend laugh.

"You think that is funny?" Asked Andrea. "You guys have bad sense of humour."

"Well maybe I thought it was funny since Troy is my boyfriend, and everything he says makes me laugh." Said Roxanne as she smiled.

"Is that why you laughed? You didn't think it was funny? It just because I said it?" Asked Troy.

"No, I thought it was cute." Said Roxanne.

" Well I am done, I am going back to the cabins until we are told what to do next." Said Chad.

"Me too." Said Jenna.

"I am going to…"

" Go with you guys." Interrupted Gina as she looked at Roxanne desperately.

"Yeah that is right…" Suddenly Roxanne stopped as Jenna gave her a deadly glare.

"You never mind, I'll stay here and finish my soggy cereal."

"Roxanne?" Asked Andrea.

"Yeah." Said Roxanne as she stirred her cereal in a circle.

"You and Troy are going out?" Asked Andrea.

"Since last night." Said Roxanne as she smiled at Troy.

"Xavier you have been awfully quiet. What's up cutie?" asked Andrea as she looked at Gina.

"I just tired. Not much going on with me." Said Xavier without raising his head.

"Roxy, Gina, Xavier I'm done. You guys wanna go?" Asked Troy. They all looked at each other, giving each other telepathic messages how they were going to ditch Andrea.

"Bye Andrea." Said Roxanne as she got up.

The rest of them got up and bolted out of the mess hall. Andrea sat there alone. But she had a smirk on her face.

"Gina thinks she is saving her friends from me? Well she is wrong. These next two days I will have stolen Troy from Roxanne and be best friends with Kim. And making my summer next year officially awesome." Said Andrea to herself.


	9. She is in love with MY man

At the picnic benches, Jenna and Chad sat there and talked while the rest of their friends finished eating breakfast.

"I am so sad camp is ending." Said Jenna.

"Don't worry we will keep in touch. We still live in the same town and you can come visit me in East High." Said Chad.

"True, but I'll mostly be at East High to see Roxy not you." Said Jenna as she smiled.

"Oh really?" Asked Chad.

"Sorry but I don't love you Chad. My heart belongs to Roxanne." Said Jenna as she placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes.

"Well it seems that Roxanne's heart belongs to Troy. And since you love her then I guess our kiss last night didn't mean anything either." Said Chad with a smile.

"Of course our kiss meant something. Well it did to me. But I wasn't sure if it did to you." Said Jenna.

" Well it meant that I like you, if it didn't mean anything to me then I wouldn't be talking about now." Said Chad.

"But what about Taylor?" Asked Jenna.

"You asked me this question before. Taylor and I are good friends. And if I kissed you and not her then that means something doesn't it?" Asked Chad.

"I guess you right. But I feel bad though." Said Jenna.

"Why? Because you stole my heart?" Asked Chad.

"Maybe…" Said Jenna.

"Well I want to let you know that I like you more then Taylor that is why I kissed you. And I wanted to ask you something." Said Chad.

"You can ask me anything." Said Jenna.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Asked Chad.

"We haven't gone on a real date yet." Said Jenna.

"Yeah because we all know that there are so many nice places to go up here at camp. Like that very nice piece of grass over there." Said Chad as he pointed to a random area of grass. Jenna laughed.

"You are so funny. Yes I'll be your girlfriend." Said Jenna. Jenna smiled.

"I guess Roxanne was right." Said Jenna to herself. Jenna hugged Chad.

"I promise you when we get back we'll go on a real date." Said Chad as he made air quotations around the words "real date."

"I 'm down with that." Said Jenna. Then the wind started to blow and threw around Jenna's hair, messing it up.

"Nice hair." Laughed Chad.

"You like? Then I'll make sure I'll have the same one on our first date." Said Jenna.

"Uh, no it is okay." Said Chad as he moved pieces of hair out of Jenna's face.

"Well luckily I have an elastic." Said Jenna as she took the black elastic of her arm. She threw her hair up in a quick ponytail.

"I love when girls do that." Said Chad.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jenna.

"When girls play with their hair like that." Said Chad. Jenna blushed.

"Well what can I say? I love my hair." Said Jenna as she twirled the end of her ponytail with her finger.

"Look who is coming." Said Chad.

"Hey guys." Said Roxanne as she tried to catch her breath.

"What's up?" Asked Jenna.

"Come with us, we are trying to get a way from Andrea." Said Roxanne.

"Where are we going to go?" Asked Chad.

"Remember where we played truth or dare in the bathroom? We are going there." Said Roxanne.

"Okay." Said Chad.

"Gina, Troy and Xavier are already there." Said Roxanne.

"Okay let's go." Said Jenna. The three of them ran in the direction of the bathroom.

Roxanne and Jenna walked into the girls' bathroom and saw Gina waiting by the sinks.

"Finally you guys arrive. Andrea might be on her way any moment." Said Gina.

Roxanne took a bobby pin out of her hair and stuck it in the lock. The lock made a click noise and opened. Roxanne walked in and unlocked the door for the boys' bathroom. Then Roxanne pressed her ear against the door and heard the boys talking. She pushed opened the door.

"Hey, the door is open just to let you know." Said Roxanne as she pushed her head through.

"Thanks." Said Xavier. The three boys walked into the small space. Then Gina and Jenna walked as well. Then Troy sat beside Roxanne. Chad sat beside Jenna and Xavier sat beside Gina. "Xavier can you lock the door behind you?" Asked Roxanne. "Sure." Said Xavier as he reached his arm back and turned the lock.

"Now we know for sure that Andrea can't get in here." Said Jenna.

"I wanted to tell you guys something about her." Said Gina.

"Tell us." Said Roxanne.

"Well ever since camp started, she always has been going on how camp has been sucking for her. And she keeps going on how she wants to be friends with my sister and have Troy as her boyfriend." Said Gina.

Roxanne began to frown. Troy put his arm around Roxanne and hugged her. Roxanne looked up at him.

"It has been one day since we have been going out and people already want to take you away from me." Said Roxanne.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Said Troy. Roxanne smiled. Then Xavier nudged him.

"This is when you kiss her." He mouthed to Troy. Troy turned back to Roxanne as he kissed her. Everyone watched them. Roxanne broke away from the kiss.

"What? You never saw two people kiss before?" Asked Roxanne.

"No, you guys are just so cute when you kiss." Said Jenna. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"So you are saying that Andrea is going to try to break up Roxanne and I?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah, so Andrea is going to try anything to be close to you Troy." Said Gina. Roxanne gave that kind of look like she felt bad for Troy.

"Don't worry she won't get in the way of us." Said Troy.

"I'm not really worried about that, well I am but I feel sorry for you though." Said Roxanne as she looked away.

"What do you mean?" Asked Troy as he turned Roxanne's head towards him.

"Well now you are going have Andrea following you around no matter where you go." Said Roxanne.

"Well we have two days that we have Andrea following us. No big thing." Said Troy.

"Oh ok." Said Roxanne as she smiled. Suddenly it was quiet.

"Now let's stopping talking about Andrea…" Before Roxanne finished Gina interrupted her.

"Andrea has pictures of Troy in her locker." Said Gina. (Lockers are where the keep there personal stuff during the summer). Troy and Roxanne looked at each other and back at Gina with shocked faces.

"That is kind of stalkerish." Said Chad.

"You think?" Asked Xavier.

Jenna laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Asked Chad.

"These kind of things make me laugh." Said Jenna.

"If that happened to your boyfriend I don't think you would be laughing." Said Gina.

Jenna looked at Chad with a "my bad" kind of look. "I guess you are right. Sorry." Said Jenna as she looked back at Gina. Roxanne saw that look Jenna gave Chad that look. That was more then a "my bad" kind of look.

"Jenna I need to talk to you afterwards. Alone." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah of course." Said Jenna. Jenna could tell this was about Chad ask her out. Roxanne had that kind of sense when she could find out things before Jenna could tell her.

"Anyways…" Before Xavier could finish there were three loud bangs on the door on the girls side of the bathroom.

"Hello?" Said an annoying voice.

"It's Andrea." Mouthed Gina. Everyone covered their mouths not trying to make noises.

"I know there are people in there." Said Andrea.

Everyone looked at each other with panic in their eyes, especially Troy and Roxanne.


	10. In the boy's bathroom with the spiders

"I know people are in there." Said Andrea as she banged on the door.

Everyone looked at Roxanne for an idea. She shrugged; she had no clue what to do. Then Xavier pointed to the boys' bathroom door. Roxanne got that Xavier wanted everyone to go in the boys' bathroom. Roxanne got up and opened the boys' bathroom door and walked in. She made a gesture to all of them to follow, her especially the girls. Everyone got up and walked in to the bathroom. The three girls got in to a stall to hide from any boys that might barge in. Gina stood on the floor and Jenna and Roxanne stood on the toilet seat.

"Anyone who is close to the door lock it. Please?" Said Jenna from the stall.

"Nice I totally forgot." Said Roxanne.

Suddenly Roxanne lost her balance and screamed. Jenna put her hand out and grabbed Roxanne's arm. Roxanne used her other arm to hold on to the wall beside her.

"Thanks Jenna." Said Roxanne as she grabbed Jenna's other hand to pull herself up.

"Is everything okay in there?" Asked the boys.

"Just fine." Answered the girls.

Then the door flew open. Jenna and Roxanne lowered their heads so they couldn't be seen over the top of the stall. Roxanne and Jenna held each other's hands to keep their balance.

"Troy, I heard about the news." Said the voice.

"About what?" Asked Troy.

"You and Roxy." Said the voice.

Then Jenna nudged Roxanne and winked at her to let her know it was Luke. Then Roxanne rolled and gave Jenna a look that said "Ew, what are you thinking?"

"Well it's only been one official day." Said Troy.

"Well I tried to get with her, but I don't know what she sees in you that she doesn't in me?" Asked Luke.

"What do you mean?" Asked Troy.

"Well I am just like you, I am the basket-ball captain at my school and I live in the same town and I have good grades and the list goes on." Said Luke.

"Well was her decision, she never had to say yes to me. And you never really asked her." Said Troy.

"Well when she comes back to City high she'll probably forget about you and come running back to me." Said Luke.

"But Roxanne isn't…" Then Troy stopped in the middle was what he was saying.

"Isn't what?" Asked Luke.

"Oh never mind." Said Troy.

"Well I have no time for this I have to get back to my girls who are waiting." Said Luke as he turned around and headed to the door. When they heard the door close the girls opened the stall door.

"Oh my God, he still thinks that I am going to City High." Said Roxanne as she jumped off the toilet seat.

"You didn't tell him?" Asked Jenna.

"Why would I? Did you hear what he just said?" Asked Roxanne as she walked over to Troy.

"Now I see why you hated him so much." Said Troy.

"Why?" Asked Roxanne.

"Because he is such a jerk." Said Troy.

"Good answer." Said Roxanne was she walked over to the door.

"Chad, go outside and tell me if Andrea is there." Said Roxanne.

"Okay, but what happens if she is right outside and we need to get rid of her?" Asked Chad.

"Make something up." Said Roxanne as she walked back to her friends who were by the sinks. Chad walked out of the bathroom. When he was outside Andrea just walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Chad." Said Andrea.

"Hey Andrea." Said Chad.

"Is Troy with you?" Asked Andrea as she twirled a bit of her hair on the end of her finger.

"Well he is back at the cabin I was waiting for Gina. Is she in there?" Asked Chad.

"No, why?" Asked Andrea very eagerly.

"None of your business." Said Chad.

"Well I'll go meet up with Troy at his cabin. See you later Chad." Said Andrea as she waved and walked away.

"Bye." Said Chad.

Chad watched Andrea walk around the bathroom corner and then walked back in the bathroom.

"She is gone." Said Chad when the bathroom door closed.

"Was she looking for Troy?" Asked Xavier.

"Yeah." Said Chad.

"Then what did you say?" Asked Jenna.

"I told her that Troy was back at the cabin." Answered Chad.

"Does she know which cabin we are in?" Asked Troy.

"I hope not." Said Chad.

"Well let's get out of here. We can go to the mess hall. They have some games we can play there since they have no activities planned for us today." Said Gina.

"Sure why not?" Asked Jenna.

"Then let's go." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah let's go." Said Troy as he grabbed Roxanne's hand and walked towards the door.

When they made it to the mess, they opened the door and saw some of the dance decorations still up. They also some kids playing monopoly, scrabble and other board games.

"I'm not really in the mood to play board games." Said Chad while he held Jenna's hand.

"Why don't we take down decorations?" Asked Gina. "Less work for my sister."

"Sure why not?" Asked Roxanne.

"Can I help?" Asked Jenna as she let go of Chad's hand.

"Yeah, and I need to talk to you remember?" Asked Roxanne.

"Oh yeah." Said Jenna. The three girls left to help take down the decorations.

"Well isn't nice to be ditched by your girlfriends?" Asked Chad.

"What are you talking about? You and me have no girlfriends. Only Troy." Said Xavier.

"This is where you are wrong. I am going out with Jenna." Said Chad.

"Since when?" Asked Troy.

"What do you mean since when?" Asked Chad.

"Well my girlfriend knows everything about everyone. She would have told me if you and Jenna hooked up." Said Troy. "Remember I dating Roxanne."

"Well we hooked up after breakfast, while you guys were being attacked by Andrea." Said Chad.

"So while I was being held hostage by my stalker, you were off flirting with Jenna?" Asked Troy.

"Well look where that flirting got me? I am dating Jenna." Said Chad.

Back where the girls were, they were talking.

"When did he ask you out?" Asked Roxanne.

"This morning." Answered Jenna.

"Oh I so happy for you." Said Roxanne as she hugged Jenna.

"Thanks." Said Jenna.

"And I told you he would ask you out." Said Roxanne.

"It is nice that Jenna is dating Chad but can we start taking down the decorations?" Asked Gina.

"Oh yeah, but we should get the boys involved as well." Said Jenna.

"I have the perfect plan." Said Roxanne with a devilish smile. Roxanne walked over to one of the walls that had streamers on it. She grabbed a piece that still had a piece of sticky tape stuck on it. She put it behind her back and walked over to guys who were sitting at a bench. The two girls followed her.

"Nice taking down the decorations, though all of them are still up." Said Troy.

"I know aren't we doing great? Maybe you guys should help since you think we are doing such a cruddy job." Said Roxanne.

"I guess you need some descent help." Said Troy as he stood up and dusted him self off to show he was talking about himself. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Before she finished her sentence she grabbed the streamer and stuck it on Troy's nose. Troy looked so stunned.

Roxanne laughed. "… You might wanna be quick and take that streamer off your face and help us clean up." Said Roxanne as she blew a kiss to Troy and skipped away back to the corner where the girls were at first. The two girls laughed and followed Roxanne.

"That was nice." Said Xavier.

"You would think that." Said Troy as faced Xavier with streamer still hanging off his face.

"Are you going to take that off you face?" Asked Chad. When he said that Troy grabbed the end of the streamer and pulled it off.

"Let's go and help the girls." Said Troy as he walked over to the nearest wall and begun taking of decorations. The other two boys followed and started taking down decorations too. After 10 mins of cleaning up Troy found a spider. He knew this could be his revenge to Roxanne.

"Guys I'll be back." Said Troy.

"Why where are you going?" Asked Chad.

"I am going to prank Roxanne" Said Troy.

"We're coming." Declared Xavier.

Troy picked up the spider and put in his hand and closed it. He knew Roxanne was frightened of spiders. He learnt that on the third week when she found a spider on her foot and freaked and ended up falling over. This was the perfect revenge.

"Roxanne, I have a gift for you." Said Troy.

"Really?" Asked Roxanne as turned around to face Troy.

"Here." Said Troy has he opened his hand and revealed the spider to her.

Roxanne stood there wide-eyed. "What you can't see it? Here let me help." Said Troy as he put his hand closer to her face.

Roxanne screamed pushing Troy's hand away from her face. Roxanne kept screaming and ran and hid behind Jenna. Troy laughed.

"What comes goes around." Said Troy.

Roxanne peeked her head out from Jenna's shoulder and had an angry pouty face.

"All I did was put a piece of streamer on your nose. I didn't put something that you are deathly scared of on your nose. Did I?" Asked Roxanne with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I am deathly scared of streamers." Said Troy playful smile on his face.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Well I'm mad at you now." Said Roxanne as she moved her head from left to right.

"So am I." Said Troy as he mimicked her. Roxanne gave an angry sigh and turned on her heel and went back to working. Troy walked back to where he was with spider still in his hand.

"That was jokes." Said Xavier.

"But aren't you worried that Roxanne is mad at you?" Asked Chad.

"She is right, all she did was but a piece of colourful tissue on my nose and I took it one step higher and I put a spider in her face. I guess I should apologize to her." Said Troy.

"Wait I'm not a girl!" Said Chad.

"When I was talking about that I wasn't talking about you." Said Troy as he placed the spider on the wall and walked back to Roxanne.


	11. She is his Cinderella under his umbrella

"Roxanne, can I talk to you?" Asked Troy.

"I don't know I might not be able to trust you. You might put another spider in my face." Said Roxanne as she still faced the wall.

"You can have Jenna check my hands I have no spider this time." Said Troy.

"Jenna check if he lying." Said Roxanne.

Jenna walked over to Troy and looked at his hands. "No spiders, he seems to be telling the truth." Said Jenna as she walked back to Roxanne.

"Fine. What do you want?" Asked Roxanne as turned around to face Troy.

"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry, you were right I took it to a whole new level to get back at you. I shouldn't have done that." Said Troy.

"Aw, okay I accept your apology. And I was kidding I was never mad at you." Said Roxanne. Roxanne hugged Troy.

"Hey look they are bringing some kind of machine into the mess." Said Jenna.

"That is the karaoke machine." Said Gina.

"I wanna sing! What about you Roxy?" Asked Jenna.

"You sing?" Asked Troy.

"Um, not really." Said Roxanne as Jenna dragged her to the karaoke machine. The rest of them followed.

"We totally have to sing together." Said Jenna.

"What song?" Asked Roxanne as they skimmed though all the songs.

"This one." Said Jenna as she picked the CD. Jenna put the CD in the machine and the lyrics began to come up. Roxanne and Jenna grabbed their microphones as the song Fallin' for you came on by Eva Avila.

Roxanne started: I have got a sweet obsession. You have captured my attention. How am I gon' get me through the day?

Jenna: Tried to get you out my mind. But damn, you creep in every time. Oh boy, I never thought I feel this way.

Roxanne: Cuz you got my head a-spinning just like a carousel. Thinking of you every minute, I know it's crazy but true I'm fa-la-la-la-falling for you. Kind of like a constant craving, I'm underneath your spell. Baby there ain't no escaping; I know it's crazy but true  
Fa-la-la-la-falling for you.

Jenna: Why'd you have to touch me like you do? You know there's no resisting you. I feel a shiver every time.

Roxanne: I'm saying whoa! Baby, what you doing to me? Out of control! And it's taking over me. Gotta let you know! I ain't gonna give up till you're mine.

Jenna: Cuz you got my head a-spinning just like a carousel. Thinking of you every minute, I know it's crazy but true. I'm fa-la-la-la-falling for you Kind of like a constant craving; I'm underneath your spell. Baby there ain't no escaping; I know it's crazy  
but true Fa-la-la-la-falling for you.

Roxanne: You got me falling for you baby. And I don't know what I'm gon' do  
You got me crawling; I'm falling falling falling for you  
You got me falling for you baby. And I don't know what I'm gon' do.  
You got me crawling I'm falling falling falling for you.

Jenna: Cuz you got my head a-spinning just like a carousel. Thinking of you every minute, I know it's crazy but true. I'm fa-la-la-la-falling for you. Kind of like a constant craving, I'm underneath your spell. Baby there ain't no escaping; I know it's crazy  
but true Fa-la-la-la-falling for you

Roxanne: You got me falling for you baby. And I don't know what I'm gon' do  
You got me crawling; I'm falling falling falling for you  
You got me falling for you baby. And I don't know what I'm gon' do.  
You got me crawling I'm falling falling falling for you

Both: I'm falling for you; I'm falling for you. Song fades

Everyone claps. Roxanne and Jenna smiled and walk off the stage. Roxanne sat down beside Troy where he saved her a seat.

"Wow you have an amazing singing voice." Said Chad.

"Thanks." Said Roxanne.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Asked Troy.

"Born with this voice, I never really sang like in choir. I just had a good voice." Said Roxanne.

"With a voice like that you are totally doing the musical this year at school." Said Chad as he nudged Troy.

"Sure, I'll give it a try I guess." Said Roxanne as she sunk in her seat. "You can't give me all the credit, Jenna as an amazing voice too."

"Yeah she does." Said Chad as he hugged Jenna. Roxanne smiled. Jenna finally had a boyfriend that appreciated her not like her ex Xavier who sat right beside her. Some girl was on the stage singing Baby hit me one more time by Brittney Spears.

"Do you want to sing together?" Asked Chad to Jenna.

"Sure, we'll go next." Said Jenna. After the girl ended her song, Chad and Jenna booked it to the stage before anyone else. Chad picked the song. They both had the microphones in their hands as the song My Boo by Alicia ft. Usher came on.

Chad started: There's always that one person. That will always have your heart. You'll never see it coming. Cause you're blinded from the start. Know that you're that one for me. It's clear for everyone to see. Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo.

Jenna: I don't know bout cha'll. But I know about us and uh. This is the only way.  
We know how to rock. I don't know bout cha'll. But I know about us and uh.  
This is the only way. We know how to rock.

Chad: Do you remember girl. I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl. I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby.

It started when we were young girl. You were mine my boo. Now another brother's taking over. But its still in your eyes my boo. Even though we used to argue it's alright.  
I know we haven't seen each other. In awhile but you will always be my boo.

Jenna: I was in love with you when we were younger. You were mine my boo.  
And I see it from time to time. I still feel like my boo.  
And I can see it no matter. How I try to hide my boo.  
Even though there's another man in my life. You will always be my boo.

Yes I remember boy. Cause after we kissed.  
I could only think about your lips. Yes I remember boy.  
The moment I knew you were the one. I could spend my life with.  
Even before all the fame. And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby.

Chad: It started when we were young girl. You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over. But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright. I know we haven't seen each other.  
In awhile but you will always be my boo.

Jenna: I was in love with you when we were younger. You were mine my boo.  
And I see it from time to time. I still feel like my boo.  
And I can see it no matter. How I try to hide my boo.  
Even though there's another man in my life. You will always be my boo.

Chad: My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo.

Jenna: My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo.

Chad: It started when we were young girl. You were mine my boo.  
Now another brother's taking over. But its still in your eyes my boo.  
Even though we used to argue it's alright. I know we haven't seen each other.  
In awhile but you will always be my boo.

Both: I don't know bout cha'll. But I know about us and uh. This is the only way.  
We know how to rock. I don't know bout cha'll. But I know about us and uh.  
This is the only way. We know how to rock.

Everyone clapped. Their friends cheered. They walked off the stage and back to their seats.

"Awesome job guys." Said Roxanne as she gave them thumbs up.

"Our turn." Said Troy. Roxanne and Troy walked up on the stage.

"What song you want to sing?" Asked Troy.

"This one." Said Roxanne as she pointed to a certain CD. Troy pushed the CD in the machine. The song Cinderella under the umbrella came on.

Troy started: No clouds in my storms. Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank. Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella. We fly higher than weather.  
And G5's are better, you know me, anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day. Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine. Rihanna where you at?

Roxanne: You have my heart. And we'll never be worlds apart.  
May be in magazines. But you'll still be my star. Baby cause in the dark.  
You can't see shiny cars. And that's when you need me there.  
With you I'll always share. Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever.

Said I'll always be a friend. Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end.

Now that it's raining more than ever. Know that we'll still have each other.

You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh.

Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh.

Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh.

Troy: You're becoming a dream to me. Fairytale fantasy. Nothing can ever compare.

An image to my memory. Girl I'm asking could you be my queen? A vision on a magazine. That when I'll be there. It's something we both share. Because.

When the sun shines, we'll shine together. You know I'll be here forever. Although it's not raining outside. Girl it's getting late you can stay the night. But you can dip out anytime whenever. I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya. I'm looking for the one with glass slipper. Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh . You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh. You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh. You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh.

You can run into my arms.

Roxanne: It's okay don't be alarmed

Troy: come into me

Roxanne: there's no distance in between our love

Troy: So go on and say my name some more

Roxanne: I'll be all you need and more (ah...Ready?)

Because. When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever.

Said I'll always be a friend. Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end.

Troy: But you can dip out anytime whenever. I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya. I'm looking for the girl with the glass slipper. Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh.

Roxanne: Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh

Troy: You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh

Roxanne: Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

It's raining. Ooh baby it's raining. Baby come into me. Come into me. It's raining. Oh baby it's raining. You can always some into me, come in to me.

Everyone clapped. When their song ended Andrea walked into mess hall. Roxanne and Troy stood their frozen like deer in headlights. They looked at each other and walked off the stage holding hands passing the microphones to the next people singing. They sat in their seats praying that Andrea didn't see them.

"Nice singing Troy." Said Andrea as she stood in front of them.

"Well I hardly sang, it was mostly Roxanne." Said Troy.

"Well I liked your singing the best. Maybe we should sing a song together." Suggested Andrea. Troy glanced at Roxanne for help but he could tell Roxanne was furious at Andrea.

"I don't think Roxanne wouldn't like that." Said Troy as he put his arm around Roxanne to comfort her.

"Who cares about her?" Asked Andrea in a snobby voice.

"Excuse, I think he does because he chose me as his girlfriend and, how about you get your own boyfriend and stop tying to take mine!" Screamed Roxanne as she got up and stormed out of the mess.

Troy ran after her so did Jenna and Xavier. Gina sat there glaring at Andrea.

"I hope you know Troy cares a lot about Roxanne and will never leave her for some piece of trash like you." Said Gina as she got up and followed behind her friends.


	12. I'm gonna break that blondie's neck

"Roxy! Wait up!" Yelled Troy as she ran after Roxanne.

But Roxanne was too pissed off to care. When she was mad she walked pretty fast.

"Troy, don't worry she isn't mad at you." Said Jenna as she ran beside Troy.

"But I feel like she is." Said Troy as he stopped.

"She'll probably be in the cabin, we'll meet her there." Said Jenna as she stopped running and stood beside Troy.

Chad and Xavier caught up. "What happened?" Asked Xavier.

"We are going to meet her at the cabin, right now she needs her space." Said Jenna.

"Where's Gina?" Asked Troy.

"I think she stayed to tell off Andrea." Said Chad. Right after he said that, they saw Andrea trying to catch up to them from the corner of their eyes.

"Maybe we can still run." Muttered Troy.

"Its to late, she already seen us." Muttered Chad.

"But she doesn't know if we saw her." Muttered Jenna.

"Let's run." Muttered Xavier. The four of them ran like they never saw Andrea.

"I hope Gina knows where to meet us." Said Jenna.

"I'll think she'll figure it out." Said Chad.

"Troy!" Yelled Andrea from behind.

"Pretend you don't hear her." Said Jenna through her teeth.

"That is what I've trying to do all this morning." Said Troy. When they got to the cabins they stopped and tried to catch their breath.

"You guys wait here, I'll go try to comfort Roxanne." Said Jenna.

"Yeah you should that." Said Troy.

--

Jenna walked into the cabin seeing Roxanne crying on her bed. "Roxy it's me Jenna." Said Jenna in a soft tone.

"I hate her, she is trying to ruin relationship with Troy and it has only been the first day meeting her. If she comes in here, don't let me get my hands on her." Said Roxanne angrily.

"I understand." Said Jenna. Roxanne sat up with tears in her eyes. "Aw, Roxy. No one wants to see a pretty girl cry."

"But now I have an awesome boyfriend that I love, and someone is trying to split us up because they are jealous of what we have for each other." Said Roxanne as one tear rolled down her cheek.

"But when people do that, that means you have some thing really special. That usually ends up with them trying to steal you away or your boyfriend. So take it as a compliment." Said Jenna as she wiped away Roxanne's tear with her finger.

"But we could be doing so much more then running away from Andrea. I could be kissing Troy then thinking about it."

"True so could I."

"Not with my boyfriend."

"Of course not, with mine silly."

The two girls laughed. Roxanne leaned her head against Jenna's shoulder as Jenna squeezed Roxanne with her one arm. Trying to give her the best hug. Then Gina walked into the cabin.

"You okay?" Asked Gina as she sat beside Roxanne.

"I'm better now." Said Roxanne.

"That is good to hear. And I told Andrea off for you."

"Ooh double the insultment. Nice touch Gina." Said Jenna.

The three girls laughed. Then Andrea walked into the cabin. The three girls laughter turned into dirty looks.

"Roxy, I'm…"

"What the hell gives you the right to come in here?" Asked Roxanne as her friends held her down.

"I wanted to apologize." Said Andrea in her preppy voice.

"And steal my boyfriend while you are at it."

"Well I'm sorry."

"And I don't care." Said Roxanne when she finally fought off her friends and was able to stand up.

"Here let's hug. That is what you need."

Andrea opened her arms and tried to hug Roxanne.

"Don't touch me."

"Aw, come on." Said Andrea, as she got closer.

"I said DON"T!" Yelled Roxanne as she pushed Andrea.

Knocking her to the floor. Jenna and Gina gave each other that 'Oh snap' look as the got up and held Roxanne by her arms.

"I think it is best if we go outside." Said Jenna as she pulled Roxanne to the door. When they reached the door, Roxanne walked out and slammed the door. The boys who stood close by jumped from the loud noise of the door.

"What happened? I heard some yelling." Said Chad quite worried.

"I pushed Andrea to the ground." Said Roxanne quite pissed off.

"Why what did she do?" Asked Troy.

"She tried to hug Roxanne." Said Gina.

"Well you did the right thing." Said Troy.

"No, not really. I was taught not to resort to violence." Said Roxanne.

"That is when you are smaller, now you are a teenager. And you have an excuse." Said Chad.

"That would be?" Asked Roxanne.

"You have raging hormones. Well we all do." Said Chad.

"That's true." Said Roxanne.

Andrea walked through the door. "Troy, you won't believe what your crazy animal girlfriend did to me." Said Andrea as she pushed her between Roxanne and Troy.

Roxanne looked at Andrea. "Like Andrea?"

"What?" Said Andrea as she flipped her hair that brushed against Troy's face.

"Like you know what I did to you in the cabin? Like do you want me to do something worse?" Asked Roxanne as she mimicked Andrea.

"Whatever." Said Andrea as she flipped her hair and faced Troy.

"So Troy…" Said Andrea as she touched his shoulder.

"Andrea I don't like you, I don't like as a friend. So can you leave me alone? And another thing I will never leave Roxanne for you." Said Troy as he pushed Andrea's hand away from him.

Andrea's jaw dropped. Roxanne tried to hold in her laughter. Andrea snapped around to face Roxanne.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Andrea as she got in Roxanne's face. Roxanne got in Andrea's face. Then all her friends were behind her in case they had to stop her from killing Andrea.

"You." Said Roxanne.

"You want to start something?" Asked Andrea.

"Sure why not? I can break you like a twig."

Roxanne was about to take a step closer towards Andrea when her friends grabbed her arms so she wouldn't go any closer.

"Oh now you are too scared to fight me? Well I don't care." Said Roxanne.

Then Andrea smacked Roxanne across the face. Roxanne was stunned.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Asked Roxanne to her friends.

Her friends had the most stunned looks on the faces especially Jenna and Troy. They all let go of Roxanne's arms. They knew she was going to beat the crap out of Andrea. When Roxanne was finally free she walked up to Andrea.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Andrea as she crossed her arms.

"You think one little slap is going to hurt? Well I'm going to do this." Said Roxanne as she grabbed a whole hand full of Andrea's blonde hair and pulled it, forcing Andrea to fall to the ground. Then Roxanne kneed Andrea in the stomach and let go of her hair.

"See that how you really fight." Said Roxanne as Andrea dropped her head and gasped for air.

"Damn Roxanne where you learn to fight like that?" Asked Xavier.

"Grade nine. Self defence. But I took to the extreme." Said Roxanne. Everyone else looked at Roxanne so afraid.

"Guys don't be afraid of me, I never would do that to you." Said Roxanne. Troy ran up and hugged Roxanne.

"What's this for?" Asked Roxanne.

"Now Andrea will leave me alone forever." Said Troy as he still hugged Roxanne.

"No problem." Said Roxanne.

"I think we should go." Said Gina.

"And leave Andrea lying there?" Asked Xavier.

"Yeah, that's the whole point Roxanne kicked the crap out of her." Said Gina. Then Andrea got up.

"You know what? I don't need this." Said Andrea trying to sound as tough as possible.

"Oh please, don't make me hit you again. Because I know deep down inside you are crying from that last blow I gave you." Said Roxanne without looking back at Andrea. At this time Troy was still hugging her.

"Troy I think you can stop hugging her." Whispered Chad in Troy's ear.

"Oh, sorry Roxy." Said Troy.

"Let's get out of here." Said Roxanne.

"I think that would be best." Said Gina


	13. Peace & quiet while she still lying

"Damn Roxanne, I never you knew you had it in you." Said Xavier walking along side Roxanne.

"Well what did she think I do? Scratch her and give her the little cat fight she wanted?" Asked Roxanne.

Everyone laughed.

"Let's go sit on the picnic benches." Suggested Jenna.

They all headed towards the table. Troy, Chad and Xavier sat on the table part while the three girls sat in front of each boy on the bench part. Then Roxanne's bangs kept falling in front of her face. She kept pushing it behind her ear. When it finally stayed, Chad reached over Troy and pushed the hair back in Roxanne's face.

"Troy, don't do that to my hair." Said Roxanne as she pushed the hair behind her ear again.

Troy shrugged and shot a look at Chad. "It wasn't me."

"Well don't mess up my hair, it took me forever to put up."

"Yeah right Roxy, you have longer hair then me and got out of the bathroom before me." Said Jenna.

"Let's see how long it takes you to fix this." Said Chad as he rubbed his hand in Roxanne's hair.

Roxanne sat there as her friends joined in and started wrecking her hair. When they were finished it was like a poof ball.

"Well I going to take my poodle hair to the bathroom and fix it up. And I'll take as long as I want." Said Roxanne.

"You look beautiful." Said Troy. Roxanne turned around.

"Aw really? Then I'll make myself ugly again."

Roxanne turned on her heel and walked towards the bathroom.

"I never said that!" Shouted Troy to Roxanne.

When Roxanne was out of ear shot everyone started talking.

"Are you going to miss Roxanne after camp?" Asked Gina.

"Why would I?" Asked Troy.

"That is kind of rude."

"I'm not trying to sound rude, it just because Roxanne lives like one block away from me. I'll be seeing her all the time."

"Oh."

"Are you excited Roxanne is moving to East high?" Asked Xavier.

"Yeah, it is going to be fun." Said Troy.

"Would she be able to get on the basketball team?" Asked Jenna.

Chad and Troy looked at each other.

"Umm…" They said.

"What do you mean 'um'?" Asked Jenna when she made air quotes around the word "Um."

"Well let's just say it will be tough." Said Chad.

Then they saw Roxanne making her way back.

"Well guys it is almost lunch, you wanna head over?" Asked Roxanne.

"Sure let's go." Said Chad.

The group of them got up and slowly headed towards the mess hall. When they were walking Rebecca and Jessica stopped them.

"Hey Roxanne. We have some interesting news to tell all of you." Said Rebecca.

"What?" Asked Roxanne.

"Well Troy, Roxanne as been talking you a lot lately…"

And before Rebecca could finish Roxanne cut her off.

"Well I have been talking about him lately is because we are dating, because he is my new boyfriend. So you are too late to humiliate me." Said Roxanne.

Troy smiled. "Let's go."

When they got to the mess hall, they grabbed their food and sat a table. Gina left to be with her friends while the rest sat together.

"I can't believe camp is ending, I'm going to miss you guys so much." Said Xavier pretending look sad.

"Aw, Xavier. We'll miss you too." Said Roxanne.

"Some people won't." muttered Jenna under her breath.

Then Roxanne nudged Jenna and gave her that 'that's not nice' kind of look. Jenna and Roxanne giggled quietly.

"Well I'm going to miss fighting Roxanne to pick the table we would eat at during lunch." Said Chad with a playful grin on his face.

"Well I'll miss hanging out in the little room in the bathroom." Said Troy.

"Well I'll miss knowing everything and, everyone asking me stuff." Said Roxanne.

"Don't worry, will let you on all the stuff about East High." Said Chad.

Roxanne smiled shyly. She was glad she already had friends that cared about her and would help get acquainted to her new school. After they finished up their lunches, they put away their plates and went outside.

"Let's out hang out by the bleachers." Said Troy.

Everyone agreed and walked over. They sat at the very top and started talking. Then the topic of last day pranks came up.

"Are you going prank anyone?" Asked Jenna.

"I might." Said Roxanne.

"Really who?" Asked Chad and Troy.

"Is it that hard to guess? Rebecca and Jessica of course." Said Roxanne.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Jenna.

"Well they want to wake up early and take the showers before me and you, so the only way to get there before them is turn off their alarms." Said Roxanne.

"I could do that, that nothing special." Said Xavier.

"But the night before we need our stuff packed, and I intend to unpack their stuff and leave it all over the ground." Said Roxanne.

"Nice." Said Chad.

"And only leaving them five minutes to get ready for breakfast." Said Roxanne.

All of them laughed. They knew Roxanne was more devious then what they thought. Then Gina came up.

"Hey guys, I wanted to introduce you to my friends." Said Gina.

"Wait before you do I need to ask you something." Said Roxanne.

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Gina. Then Roxanne whispered something into Gina's ear.

"No they aren't like that." Answered Gina.

"Good because I don't want any more muffins running around here." Said Roxanne as she nudged Gina when she said the word 'muffins'.

Everyone looked at each other confused especially Gina's friends.

"Like I was saying. This is Melanie and Tiffany. They wanted to meet you guys before camp ended." Said Gina.

Melanie had brown shoulder length hair with blond highlights at the bottom. While Tiffany had blonde hair. They were approximately 5'2.

"Hey girls, nice to meet you." Said Roxanne.

"I love the Paul frank sweater Melanie." Said Jenna.

"Nice, capris Tiffany. Why don't you guys come up here and chill?" Suggested Roxanne.

The two girls had huge smiles on their faces and walked up the seats o sit with them.

"Let me introduce you everyone." Said Gina.

The two girls sat down beside Gina.

"This is Xavier, this is Troy, Roxanne's boyfriend. This is Chad, Jenna's boyfriend. And this is Roxanne and Jenna." Said Gina as she pointed to each of them.

"It is really nice to meet you guys finally." Said Melanie.

"It's too bad Gina introduced you guys to us so late, you guys give off the impression that you would be fun to hang out with." Said Jenna.

"I know, Gina is kind of useless. Just kidding you know I love you." Said Tiffany as she laughed.

Gina rolled her eyes.

"We heard you met Andrea." Said Melanie.

Troy and Roxanne rolled their eyes. "Yeah we did." Said Troy.

"Well she goes to our school back at home. And well she is a bit obsessive." Said Melanie.

Then Troy shot Roxanne a look like 'Is she watching me?'

"Do you mean she has been watching Troy for a while?" Asked Roxanne suspiciously.

"Oh no, sorry did I say that wrong? Well I meant when she watches a certain guy she likes for awhile then she keeps thinking of him and obsessing." Said Melanie.

"Ohh…" They all said as the rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

"Thanks for clearing that up for them." Said Jenna.

All of them began to talk about Andrea and her obsessive ways. Then an announcement came on.

"All campers who are interested in singing competition please meet at the main cabin."

Roxanne looked at her friends who didn't seem interested.

"Well we had our dose of singing once for today." Said Roxanne.

Then Gina nudged Roxanne. "Andrea is coming." She said in a soft tone.

Roxanne nudged Jenna. "We should hide."

"Why?" Asked Jenna.

"Because my new mortal enemy is headed this way." Said Roxanne.

The three girls sunk down in the seats behind the boys. Then Andrea made her way up.

"Hey guys." Said Andrea.

Troy shook his head. "Don't worry Troy, I'm not here for you. I found someone else." Said Andrea.

Troy and Roxanne both let out a sigh of relief. Especially Roxanne who sat behind the boys underneath the seat so Andrea couldn't see her.

"I fallen for…" Before she finished she sat beside Chad as put her arm on his shoulder.

"Whom has she fallen for?" Mouthed Jenna.

"Your boyfriend." Mouthed Roxanne as she bit her lip and pointed to where Andrea was sitting and was resting her arm.

"Oh that girl makes me mad." Mouthed Jenna back.

Melanie and Tiffany trying telepathically trying to make a plan.


	14. She's out of the picture

**Sorry guys and gals, I have been acting like a loser and not posting in awhile. But I'm back and school's done. More time for me to keep giving you what you want. And let's go to the lame stuff, I don't own any of this stuff except for my Original characters but not Jenna. She is a real person. :) But here is what you have been waiting for. **_Enjoy!_

* * *

Troy and Xavier gulped." Excuse me?" Asked Xavier.

After they saw what Roxanne did to Andrea when she tried to go after Troy, imagine what Jenna would do.

"Well Andrea don't you think it is too late to have feelings for me? Like I have a girlfriend." Said Chad as he tried to scoot down away from Andrea.

"Who cares about girlfriends? Cheating is the newest style." Said Andrea.

"Well I was never in with style, I wore overalls until I was ten. I never learnt they were out of style until then." Said Chad pretending to act ashamed.

"Well I should get you some of my magazines and show what's in now." Said Andrea.

"Um, okay." Said Chad quite uncomfortable.

"Okay I'll be back, don't run away on me." Said Andrea as she walked down the seats of the bleachers.

"You might wanna run from me." Said Jenna under breath.

When she was farther away the girls popped back up. They fixed their hair and turned their attention to Chad.

"Please tell me you didn't wear overalls until you were ten." Said Jenna.

"That was such a lie, my mom always made sure I was in style." Said Chad.

"Good."

Then Chad kissed Jenna and Troy and everyone stared.

"What?" Asked Jenna and Chad when they finished kissing.

"Now you know how it feels like when you stare." Said Roxanne.

"Anyways, I feel bad that Andrea is in love with Chad now." Said Troy.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault that she doesn't know when to give up." Said Jenna.

"Well we are sorry didn't make a plan fast enough to get rid of her." Said Tiffany.

"Don't worry, we'll find away." Said Chad.

Then all of them got evil grins on their faces. Melanie and Tiffany sat there frightened about what would happen.

"Well she is coming back what's the point of hiding?" Asked Troy.

"True let's just stay sitting up." Said Gina.

"Everyone let's all sit by Chad and Troy so she get near them." Suggested Jenna.

Troy and Chad sat beside each other with their girlfriends on either side and the rest of then sat in front of them on the step lower. Melanie and Tiffany sat in the gap between the seats making it like a circle so they could block out Andrea if she came. They all laughed.

"We are so lame." Said Roxanne.

"But come on, we're still cool." Said Xavier.

"How can you be cool while you are lame?" Asked Gina with a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Gina, are you okay? You seem a little pissed off." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah, I'm just tired of Andrea." Said Gina.

"You mean muffin." Said Roxanne.

The two girls laughed at their inside joke. Everyone looked at them with confused looks.

"Oh, that is Andrea's code name. So if we say muffin we are talking about Andrea." Said Gina.

"So if she comes and you wanna say something about her just say muffin. Like what Gina did this morning at the table." Said Roxanne.

"Is that why you didn't sit with us this morning?" Asked Tiffany.

"I had to protect Troy and Roxanne from Andrea." Said Gina.

"Oh ok, we understand." Said Melanie.

Then Roxanne was nudged by Troy. He made a gesture that Andrea was coming.

"Muffin." Roxanne muttered under her breath.

Everyone stopped talking and just sat there. They saw Andrea arms holding three to four fashion magazines.

"When did you guys get here?" Asked Andrea as she gestured to Roxanne, Jenna and Gina.

"What we can't hang out with **our** friends?" Asked Jenna as she emphasized 'Our.'

"Whatever." Said Andrea as she tried to squeeze in between Jenna and Chad.

"Excuse you me? Can you see I'm sitting here? You might think you are skinny but you can't fit between Chad and me. I'm sorry you're not that skinny." Said Jenna.

They all laughed.

"That reminds me, muffins are fattening. That is why I hate them." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah so do I." Said Gina.

Everyone laughed.

" I hate muffins too." Said Andrea not knowing what she was actually saying.

Everyone laughed even harder.

"Well you can see no one really wants you here. So why not go away?" Suggested Jenna. Andrea stared at Jenna.

"You know what? I have an idea. How about we play tennis?" Asked Andrea.

Everyone looked at Andrea like she was stupid. Though they knew she was.

"How is tennis going to solve anything?" Asked Jenna with some attitude.

"If I win I get to hang out with you guys for the rest of camp. If you win then I have to leave you guys alone forever." Said Andrea.

Jenna and Roxanne raised their eyebrows up with an interesting look and looked at each other. Jenna saw Roxanne was interested.

"Sure." Said Jenna.

"But it is one on one. No team mates." Said Andrea.

"Fine. Meet you in fifteen minutes at the tennis courts." Said Jenna.

"Fine." Said Andrea.

The two girls shook hands to seal the deal. Andrea walked off to return her fashion magazines that were no longer needed.

"Jenna do you even know how to play?" Asked Chad.

"Well I'm not bad. I took it in gym." Said Jenna as she bit her lip.

Roxanne shook head.

"Shut up Roxanne." Said Jenna.

"I think we should pray to God so he make sure Jenna wins." Said Roxanne.

Everyone folded their hands and bowed their heads.

"You don't need to pray. I'll beat her." Said Jenna.

"But Andrea is an expert at tennis." Said Melanie.

"Well actually I think we should pray." Said Jenna as she folded her hands and bowed her head. Everyone giggled. They all prayed so hard so Jenna would win and make Andrea leave them alone. After ten minutes of hardcore praying, they all said amen and raised their heads.

"I think you are ready." Said Roxanne as she stood up and placed her hand on Jenna's shoulder.

"Me too." Said Jenna.

The two girls laughed.

"We better get over there before it is too late." Said Troy.

"Yeah let's go." Said Jenna.

Jenna stated walking as the rest of them followed behind her. Roxanne ran off to the equipment shed to pick Jenna up a tennis racket. Jenna rolled her jeans up to her knees so the bottoms wouldn't slow her down. She also tied her hair up in a low ponytail so it wasn't too tight on her head. Then Roxanne came back with a green tennis racket, the same time Andrea came to the court.

"Aw, you got me a green racket." Said Jenna.

"Yeah, I know it your favourite colour and I thought it would bring you luck." Said Roxanne.

"Thanks." Said Jenna.

"No problem, and no pressure it doesn't matter if you win or not." Said Roxanne.

"Thanks." Said Jenna. The two girls hugged.

Then Roxanne ran off the court and sat down beside Gina and Melanie. Andrea pulled out her custom-made pink tennis racket.

"Your serve loser." Said Andrea. Jenna rolled her eyes.

Jenna threw ball in the air and hit the ball with her racket. The ball flew over the net. Andrea hit the ball back to Jenna. The ball went back and forth.

"Wow, praying wasn't such a bad idea." Said Gina.

"Yeah." Everyone else said.

Finally the ball bounced twice on Jenna's side. The score was now Love /fifteen. Jenna served the ball faster and harder. Yet again the ball flew from court to court. While Jenna hit the ball she got closer to the net. When she was close even enough to the net and the ball came at her, she held out the racket and let the ball bounce off her racket and land right behind the net on Andrea's side. Score: fifteen/fifteen. Jenna's friends cheered. A smile came across Jenna's face as she bent over ready to serve. After fifteen minutes the score was advantage/ thirty.

"Jenna as to get this last shot and she'll win." Said Melanie.

"Good to know, thanks Melanie." Said Roxanne.

Andrea was serving now. She hit the ball moderately across the court. The ball moved slower then the other balls Andrea was throwing to Jenna. Jenna ran up to the net and hit the ball super hard. The ball zoomed straight at Andrea. Andrea covered her face to protect it, the ball hit the racket and bounced once on the ground and then started rolling on the floor. Jenna's friends got up and started cheering. Jenna knew she had just won. Her friends ran onto the court cheering and screaming.

"Well Jenna won. That means you have to leave us alone forever." Said Roxanne as she cheered.

"Fine, goodbye Chad. Goodbye Troy I'll love you forever." Said Andrea as she packed away her racket and walked away.

"Well Jenna I got to hand it to you, you did amazing. I thought you wouldn't be able to pull it off." Said Xavier.

" See I'm not all pom-poms." Said Jenna.

Everyone high-fived Jenna.

"Let's go to dinner and celebrate my victorious win." Said Jenna.

Everyone cheered in agreement. Chad came up and held Jenna's hand. Jenna smiled.

"Thanks for saving me from the evil obsessed lover Andrea." Whispered Chad in Jenna ear.

"No Problem." Said Jenna.

When they reached the mess hall, they all dispersed to get their meals. They all sat down at the table where Jenna and Chad were already sitting. They all ate and talked about how they were all pleased that they no longer had to be followed by the "Muffin." After half an hour they were all done eating and ready to get back to the cabins. They all got up and left the mess hall.

"Let's go back to the cabins and chill there." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah, I'm tired. So I think I'm going to chill." Said Jenna.

"I think we are all tired, cheering for you made me tired." Said Gina.

They all started walking towards the cabins. When they got there, they hugged they guys and walked into cabin three.

"Wanna read some magazines?" Asked Roxanne.

"Sure." Said Gina as she plopped on Roxanne's bed.

Roxanne went into her locker and pulled out ten magazines and set them on her bed. Each girl picked up a magazine and started reading and chatting. After and hour Roxanne got up and went to her locker.

"Do you have anymore magazines?" Asked Jenna.

"No, did you read them all?" Asked Roxanne.

"No, but they are almost the same. Every one." Said Jenna.

"Well I'm just going to put on my Pyjama pants to get comfy." Said Roxanne as she pulled out a pair of orange flannel pyjama pants and a green shirt that said "Live, Laugh, Love to the fullest" in white writing out of her locker.

"I'll be back." Said Roxanne as she walked into the bathroom. Gina stretched across Roxanne's bed.

" I'm so tired." Said Gina.

"Me too." Said Jenna.

Then Roxanne came out changed in her pyjamas. She tossed her dirty clothes in her locker at the back with the rest of her dirty clothes. Roxanne grabbed a piece of gum and started chewing on it.

"Want some?" She asked as she offered some to her friends.

"Sure that would be nice." Said Jenna and Gina.

Roxanne gave each girl a piece of gum. Then there was a knock on the door. Roxanne tossed her gum in her locker and answered the door. It was Troy.

"Hey Troy." Said Roxanne.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you." Said Troy.

"Well do you wanna say hi to the girls before we talk?" Suggested Roxanne.

"Hey girls." Said Troy as he stuck his head in the cabin.

"Hey Troy." Said the girls.

"Let's go." Said Roxanne as she stepped outside and held hands with Troy.

The door closed and they stood on the side of the cabin.

"I'm just feeling bad that we didn't get time to spend together." Said Troy.

"It is okay, it wasn't your fault." Said Roxanne.

"Well at least we no longer have to runway for the next day and a half we have together."

"That is true but, we still have a year together in East High."

"And more."

"Well I'm tired I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

"Good night." Said Roxanne.

Then they both kissed each other. Troy walked off to his cabin as Roxanne walked back into hers.


	15. Thinking of the future

**Here's my next chapter. They are starting to become longer because my friend Jenna was harassing me on how they were too short. Anyways, i don't' own anything except for my original characters, but not Jenna because she is a real person. **_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was Thursday morning and Roxanne and Jenna had woke up. They did their daily routine. Shower, get dressed, do their hair and brush their teeth. After they did that, the two girls came out into the main cabin part. Roxanne wore a black Exco hoodie with rhinestones and sliver writing with a pink lace shirt underneath with her black basketball shorts that said "CH Cougars" down the side, with silver flip-flops. Jenna wore a red tank top with black pants with matching red flats with cute red heart earrings. The two girls gave each other compliments and walked to Gina's cabin. Jenna knocked on the cabin door and Gina came out wearing jeans and a shirt that read, " My face is totally not down here." Across her chest. Her hair was in a low ponytail. While Roxanne's hair was down and laid in the front against her shoulders. Jenna's hair was wavy and in a ponytail, with side bangs. The three girls walked to the boys' cabin. Xavier answered the door and smiled at the girls. Chad and Troy came a little after to greet the girls as well. Everyone seemed a bit happier since this one was one day Andrea wouldn't be following them around. Chad and Troy kissed their girlfriends while Gina and Xavier stood and watched. They walked to the mess hall talking about what they did last night before they went to bed and stuff. When they made it to the mess hall they got their breakfast and sat down at the table by the window.

"Well, I can't believe this our last day to actually hang out together at camp." Said Gina.

" But we'll come back next year." Said Jenna. "And we'll all chill together again." Said Roxanne.

"But won't we be old enough to be counsellors?" Asked Chad.

"Yeah." Said Jenna.

"Then we'll have even more fun being counsellors." Said Troy.

"Oh, of course." Said Roxanne.

They took bites of their meals and talked some more. When they finished they went to the basketball court.

"What does CH Cougars mean?" Asked Troy as he gestured to the side of Roxanne's shorts.

" Oh it means City High Cougars." Answered Roxanne.

"Cool."

"You wanna play free throws?" Asked Chad.

"Sure." Answered Troy.

They found a basketball lying by the bleachers. Xavier ran off to get a few more basketballs with Gina. Roxanne stood beside Jenna leaning against her. Troy walked over and slid his arm around Roxanne's waist.

"You can lean on me, I think Jenna is tired her self." Said Troy.

Roxanne smiled and leaned her head on Troy shoulder. Chad put his arm around Jenna's shoulders so she could lean her head on his shoulder too.

" Jenna why couldn't you move to East High like Roxanne? It would be so much nicer having my girlfriend there." Said Chad.

"Don't worry I'll visit. When I'm not having cheerleading practise." Said Jenna.

"Oh okay." Said Chad.

"But you know she'll be visiting to see me right?" Asked Roxanne to Chad.

"Of course." Said Chad as he rolled his eyes.

Jenna gave him that look " Oh come on."

Then Xavier and Gina came back holding two basketballs each. Everyone had a ball except Gina. She didn't want to play. Gina sat on the grass while the others shot baskets. Jenna kept almost killing everyone who was close to the net. Roxanne, Troy and Chad did amazing shots and lay ups. While Xavier got a few shots in and, a few shots out. Then Gina wanted to join, so Troy gave Gina his ball. Then Troy took Roxanne's ball, then Roxanne took Chad's ball and Chad tried to take Jenna's. Troy took a shot and it went in. Roxanne went under the net and grabbed Troy's ball. At this time had two balls in her possession.

"Give me a ball Roxy." Said Troy with his cutest puppy eyed look.

"Come get it." Teased Roxanne as she dribbled both at once.

Chad also wanted a ball, so both boys ran up to Roxanne and snatched a ball, which was in either hand. Roxanne stood there with a "What ever." Look on her face. The boys laughed at Roxanne and stuck their tongues at her as they both made a shot.

"JINX!" Screamed Roxanne.

"That doesn't work on us." Said Chad.

Then both balls hit each other and tip off either side of the net.

" I guess it does." Said Roxanne as she grabbed a ball.

Jenna laughed. They continued playing and fighting over the balls. Then an hour passed and they started getting tired of shooting free throws.

"Why don't you show us what you guys do on a typical game?" Suggested Chad.

"Well I kind of need the rest of my team." Said Roxanne.

"No you don't. Just from one side of the court to the other and pretend you are dodging players." Said Troy.

"Fine, but Jenna as to cheer." Said Roxanne as she looked over at Jenna.

"No way, I have to keep my cheers for when I get back to City High." Said Jenna as she sat down on the grass.

"Fine, I do it by myself." Said Roxanne as she walked to one side of the court.

Roxanne dribbled down the court and moved the ball around her back and privets here and there and then and makes a lay-up and gets the ball in.

"There." Said Roxanne as she flipped her hair.

Everyone clapped. Roxanne smiled and bowed. "What else do you want to do now?"

"Do you guys wanna pack so we aren't doing it last moment?" Suggested Gina.

"Yeah, we should." Said Jenna.

"Well why don't you girls go pack. The guys and I will play foot ball." Said Chad as he looked at the boys.

Troy and Xavier nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, save us a spot at lunch." Said Roxanne as she waved bye to the boys.

Jenna did the same and, the three girls walked to the cabins. When Roxanne got to their cabin they started pulling things out of the lockers and throwing their stuff on their beds. The girls folded their clothes and packed away their other stuff. After two hours the girls were practically done. They threw their luggage under the bed and went to Gina's cabin to go see how she was doing. When they got to the cabin they opened the door and walked in. Gina was on the floor struggling to close her overloaded suitcase. Jenna and Roxanne ran over to help her. Gina smiled.

"Hey girls." She said.

"Hey." They said in unison.

When they closed the bag they stood up and dusted themselves off.

"We were going to watch the guys play football. Wanna come?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yeah, why not?" Answered Gina.

Gina kicked her bag under her bed and walked to the door and gestured to Roxanne and Jenna that they could leave. When they girls got to the football field, they sat in the bleachers and watched the boys. Roxanne never took he eyes off Troy. Jenna and Gina laughed which threw off Roxanne's concentration. Roxanne looked at them and they laughed.

"It looks like you can't take you eyes off of Troy." Said Jenna.

"I can't, he is so fine." Said Roxanne as she looked back at Troy.

The girls laughed. Then Xavier looked up in the bleachers and saw the girls. Xavier yelled at the guys and pointed to the girls who were waving. The boys waved back.

"He is so cute." Said Roxanne.

"I heard that." Said Troy.

Roxanne sat there stunned. "Wow that was weird."

"You know I was kidding right?" Asked Troy from the field.

Roxanne laughed. "Now I do."

Troy laughed and threw the ball to Chad.

"That would have been so weird if he heard me." Said Roxanne.

"No it would have been funny." Said Jenna.

Then the girls sat patiently while the boys wrapped up their game. The boys ran up to the girls who were sitting on the third step of the bleachers.

"I am so hungry." Said Xavier as he rested his hand on his stomach.

"I think he is hinting that he wants to go to lunch." Said Roxanne.

Everyone nodded and looked at Xavier and got up and walked in the direction of the mess hall. In the mess hall they were serving hamburgers. Everyone got a hamburger and the rest of their meal and sat down at a table. They began to eat.

"Do you wanna hang out just you and me Troy?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yeah, we didn't get that much time yesterday." Said Troy.

"Don't remind us." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah Chad we should hang out as well." Suggested Jenna.

"Alright, since Troy has been swooped away by his girlfriend." Said Chad.

Roxanne shook her head as Chad laughed.

"Well I'll hang out with Melanie and Tiffany." Said Gina.

Then everyone looked at Xavier.

"I think I'll sleep." Said Xavier.

Everyone nodded and kept eating. After awhile they all finished eating, they left the mess hall and went their own separate ways. Chad and Jenna went to the bleachers and sat underneath them so no one could find them.

"Well our time to spend together is ending." Said Jenna.

"No it isn't, we have all of our year at East High when you transfer. Until then I will visit you like every weekend." Said Chad.

"I'm so glad you haven't told Roxanne yet. I'm trying to make it a big surprise for her." Said Jenna.

"You are really good friend you know that?" Asked Chad.

"Yeah that is what I'm told." Said Jenna.

Then Jenna put her hand on Chad's

"I can't wait to go to East High with you." She Said. "It will be amazing. Anyways when are you enrolling?" Asked Chad.

"Around the last week of September or the first week of October." Said Jenna.

"Then I'll be waiting." Said Chad.

Jenna smiled. "I'll be waiting too."

Then Jenna kissed Chad. When they broke apart, Chad had a smile on his face, so did Jenna .

* * *

Roxanne sat down and pulled the shoulder of her sweater up and over on her shoulder. Bits and pieces of Roxanne's hair sat in front of her face. Troy took his finger and pushes the pieces of hair to the side of her face.

"There now I can see your beautiful face." Said Troy.

Roxanne smiled. "Are you going to visit me during the two weeks of summer we have left after camp?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yes, I'll take you on another date." Said Troy.

"Yay, and maybe we could hang with Jenna and Chad one day. Maybe going swimming in my new pool." Said Roxanne.

"You have pool?" Asked Troy.

"No I got a new pool, my parents installed it when I was here at camp." Said Roxanne.

"Nice." Said Troy.

"Yeah and there is a separate part where there is a Jacuzzi." Said Roxanne.

"I'm totally not leaving your house." Said Troy.

Roxanne laughed. "Anyways."

"Um, what do you want to do in the future?" Asked Troy.

"Go to University and become a performer or a basketball player and get married and have kids." Said Roxanne.

"Who do you think you are going to marry?" Asked Troy.

"Someone that thinks I'm special and cares about me a lot. Someone that might be a lot closer to me then I think." Said Roxanne as she set her hand on the grass.

"Same for me, I feel that girl I'm going to marry is closer to me since I came to this camp." Said Troy as he set his hand on Roxanne's.

Roxanne sat up and Troy placed his finger under Roxanne's chin and brought her face closer to his and kissed her. Roxanne smiled. She never had been kissed so sweetly. She knew what Troy meant when he said that the girl he was going to marry was closer then he thinks.

* * *

Back to where Jenna and Chad were, they talked more about what they would do when they got back to their homes.

"So where would you like to go for a date?" Asked Chad.

"Maybe to an amusement park with Troy and Roxanne. That would be fun." Said Jenna.

" We have been spending six weeks with them. You really want to double date with them?" Asked Chad.

"Not right away, maybe like a few weeks after camp has ended." Said Jenna.

"Good because I just want it to be you and me for a few of our dates." Said Chad.

"Aw, that is so sweet." Said Jenna.

"Enough about me, how did you get into cheerleading?" Asked Chad.

"Well when Roxanne and I started high school together. She wanted to be on the basketball team. She got in and I had no club I was interested in. Then I decided to join the cheerleading squad. They said I did really well. And I just got better." Said Jenna.

"That is pretty awesome." Said Chad.

" I know because it is me." Said Jenna as she smiled.

" A bit cocky aren't we?" Asked Chad.

"Oh please, you told me you were cocky too." Said Jenna.

Chad laughed. "Guess what." Said Jenna.

"What?" Asked Chad.

"The City High Cougars have a game against you Wildcats on the second last week of September." Said Jenna.

"And…" Said Chad.

"And a certain person will be there." Said Jenna.

"Who? Luke?" Asked Chad.

"Him too but someone more special." Said Jenna.

"Who?" Asked Chad.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Sometimes boys are so dumb." Said Jenna under her breath.

"What did you say?" Asked Chad.

"Nothing, just talking to myself. I should really stop that habit." Said Jenna as she rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder.

Then ants were crawling on her black pants and on her hands.

"Can we move somewhere else, because ants are getting all over me." Said Jenna.

"Sure, they are getting all over me too." Said Chad.

The two of them crawled out of the small square located of the back of the wooden bleachers. When the two of them walked to the front of the bleachers they saw Troy and Roxanne talking and laughing. Jenna smiled and looked at Chad.

"Aren't they cute together?" Asked Jenna.

"I'm a boy. We don't think things are cute." Said Chad as he made air quotes around the word "Cute".

Jenna laughed as she turned her attention back to Chad and away from Roxanne. Chad put his arm around Jenna and walked her over to the picnic benches.

* * *

Then Roxanne and Troy laughed.

"You know you have a game against Luke and the other cougars on the third week of September." Said Roxanne.

"How do you know?" Asked Troy.

"Well I had to plan them with him, and we got in contact with your coach and scheduled it." Said Roxanne.

"You know my dad is our coach." Said Troy.

"Really? That is weird, I talked to your dad before we knew each other." Said Roxanne.

"Well you get to meet him tomorrow." Said Troy.

"Oh yeah, your dad is picking you up tomorrow?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yeah, are your parents picking you up?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah, well my mom is." Said Roxanne.

"When are we going get together again?" Asked Troy.

"Maybe on Monday. So August 21st." Said Roxanne.

"Sure, I'll call you to let you if I'm free." Said Troy.

"Great." Said Roxanne.

As hours passed, the two couples made plans together as soon as possible. They really wanted to be on the real dates so they can both call their relationships "official". After two hours, the two couple both choose where they wanted their dates.

"We should meet up with Roxy and all them. It is almost dinner." Said Chad.

"Yeah, let's go." Said Jenna as she got up and walked in the direction of their cabins.

"Why are you going that way?" Asked Chad.

"To get Xavier. Remember he is sleeping." Said Jenna.

"Oh right, okay I'll get Xavier and you get Troy and Roxanne. Gina is mostly likely to have lunch with her friends." Said Chad.

"Oh okay." Said Jenna.

As Chad ran off to get Xavier, Jenna walked slowly towards Roxanne and Troy. She knew if she rushed over there quickly, Roxanne would be upset because she could of spent two more minutes with Troy. So Jenna decided to give Roxanne those extra two minutes. When Jenna was close enough to Roxanne and Troy, she saw that Roxanne already had seen her. Jenna saw Roxanne flashed a smile to let her know that she can come over. Jenna walked over to them.

"Hey guys, do you guys wanna go to dinner now?" Asked Jenna as she looked down at Troy and Roxanne.

"Sure, though I'm not that hungry. Troy do you?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Said Troy as he smiled.

Troy got up and put his hand out to help Roxanne up. Roxanne grabbed his hands and pulled herself up.

"Thanks." Said Roxanne.

Then the three of them started walking towards the mess hall.

"I'm going to help Chad wake up Xavier. He is a deep sleeper." Said Troy.

"Oh okay, we'll save a seat for you guys." Said Roxanne.

Jenna and Roxanne waved goodbye to Troy as he ran off.

"So what did you and Chad talk about?" Asked Roxanne.

"Well we talked about how I became a cheerleader and, where we want to have our first real date. What about you?" Asked Jenna.

"We talked about our schools basketball teams, and where we like to go for a date when we get back." Said Roxanne.

"We are going to a restaurant, real fancy." Said Jenna.

"Is he paying?" Asked Roxanne.

"Of Course." Said Jenna.

Both girls laughed. " Troy and I are going to the beach." Said Roxanne.

"That is so cute. Can I help pick out your outfit?" Asked Jenna.

"Only if I can help you." Said Roxanne.

"Of course." Said Jenna.

When they reached mess hall each girl grabbed a Caesar salad and sat down.

"So are you excited to go to your new school?" Asked Jenna.

"Kind of, not really because I'll be leaving you." Said Roxanne.

"Aw that is okay, you can always visit me and everyone else at City High." Said Jenna.

"Oh of course." Said Roxanne.

"Finally the boys have arrived." Announced Jenna.

"Thanks for the big entrance Jenna." Said Troy.

"No problem." Said Jenna as she smiled.

The boys sat down with their trays and begun eating.

"So what took you so long to get Xavier up?" Asked Roxanne.

"I'm a heavy sleeper." Said Xavier.

Jenna and Roxanne shook their heads.

"What should we do after dinner?" Asked Chad.

"Make schemes on how we are going to prank people in our cabin." Suggested Jenna.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that for a second." Said Roxanne.

"What are you guys going to do?" Asked Troy.

"We'll tell you after dinner, we don't want certain people to over hear." Said Jenna.

"Maybe you can help us get back at people." Suggested Xavier.

"Sure, we have always been good at making up last minute schemes." Said Roxanne as she looked at Jenna.

"We know." Said the boys as they all looked at each other and then back down at their plates.

The girls finished their salads before the guys could finish their meals. Then Roxanne picked up a piece of lettuce that was covered in Caesar dressing and flicked off her finger. It landed on Chad's cheek. Chad wiped his cheek taking off the lettuce and giving Roxanne a glare. Chad grabbed a hand full of ice cream and gets ready to fling it at Roxanne. Troy pushed Chad's arm as Chad tossed the ice cream. The ice cream went in a diagonal direction and hit Jenna on the side of her head. Then Jenna grabbed a handful of pasta off of Troy's plate.

"Hey, I was going to eat that…" Before Troy was finished Xavier was hit in the face with Troy's pasta.

"Well I seem to be the only one that doesn't have food on them." Said Troy.

As he said that Roxanne grabbed Xavier's bowl of Jell-o and pushed it into Troy's face. When the bowl fell, Troy had Jell-o all over his face. As he wiped Jell-o from his eyes, Roxanne and Jenna looked each other and screamed

"FOOD FIGHT!"

The whole mess looked at them and grabbed pieces of food and threw it at each other. They all started going crazy throwing food at each other. Then Roxanne picked up a handful of pasta and was pointing it at Troy. She knew either Troy or Chad were both out to get her. Troy grabbed his glass of water, which was half full to defend him. Troy faked to fling the water at Roxanne, and then Roxanne threw the pasta at his face. Then Troy flinged the water in Roxanne face. Roxanne stood up and gasped for air.

"Oh my god…" Said Roxanne under breath.

Troy laughed.

"Oh we're allowed using liquids? No one said that." Said Xavier.

The boys grinned and grabbed their drinks and started throwing them at the girls. The girls screamed as they tried to cover their faces and hide.

"I think we should book it." Said Jenna.

"You are right." Said Roxanne.

"On three we will run. One, two…"

"THREE!" Screamed Roxanne as she grabbed Jenna's hand and dragged her out of the mess hall.

When the two girls finally reached outside, they picked off pieces of food stuck to their faces and hair.

"Ew, so gross." Said Jenna.

"I know this is nasty. But can you believe I started that?" Asked Roxanne.

"I can't believe Chad hit me on the side of my head with ice cream." Said Jenna.

"It was actually Troy." Said Roxanne.

As she said that the boys came out of the mess hall covered in food.

"Ew…" Said Jenna and Roxanne under the breath.

"Not like you look any better." Said Chad.

"That is true, see if I wasn't covered from head to toe in food like you, I would punch you out." Said Roxanne.

Roxanne laughed. "I'm kidding, I wouldn't do that. Jenna would never let me live it down. And we are good friends anyways."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I feel gross. Some I'm going to take a shower. See you all later." Said Jenna.

"Same, bye guys." Said Roxanne.

The two girls tried to walk as fast as they could back to the cabin so they can take a nice refreshing shower. When they got to their cabin they ran to their lockers and pulled out their towels and whatever they needed for their shower. The two girls walked in to the showers and started rinsing off the nasty food stuck to them. After their refreshing showers, each girl changed into their new clean clothes.

"It feels so good to not be covered in food." Said Roxanne as she towelled dried her hair. Jenna laughed. "Do you wanna do my hair?" Asked Jenna.

"Want me to straighten it for you?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yes please." Said Jenna.

"Alright, but we have to wait a bit until most of our hair is dried." Said Roxanne.

"Okay." Said Jenna.

"I'm going to paint my toenails because I'm bored. Want me to do yours as well?" Asked Roxanne.

"Sure, we haven't done that for along time." Said Jenna.

"Yeah." Said Roxanne as she pulled out a variety of nail polish colours.

" I want green." Said Jenna.

"The light one?" Asked Roxanne as she held up.

"Yeah." Said Jenna.

Roxanne tapped the nail polish bottle against her hand to mix up the colour. Jenna sat on her own bed and Roxanne followed.

"Give me your foot." Said Roxanne.

Jenna put her foot out and Roxanne started coding her toenails in a nice shade of green.

"So I can't believe we are going home tomorrow." Said Jenna.

"Yeah, it will be nice to see my computer and television again." Said Roxanne.

The girls laughed.

"And don't go forget the mall." Said Jenna.

"We have to go shopping, fall is around the corner. And I really need some sweaters and new jeans and sweat pants." Said Roxanne as she finished up on Jenna's third toe.

" I'm kind of surprised that Rebecca and Jessica haven't come in here screaming and being covered in food from the food fight." Said Jenna.

"That is kind of odd isn't it? When I looked in the mess hall, it looked like everyone got hit." Said Roxanne.

Roxanne finished up on Jenna's right foot and waved her hand over her foot to help it dry. Jenna set her right foot on the side of the bed and switched to her left foot so Roxanne could do it.

"Did you and Troy set a date when you are going to the beach?" Asked Jenna.

" Not just yet, but it before school for sure." Said Roxanne.

"Same for me and Chad." Said Jenna.

"Nice." Said Roxanne as she finished up on the fourth toe.

"One more toe." Said Roxanne as she smiled.

The girls laughed. "You gotten so much better at this since last time." Said Jenna.

"I know. I was so crappy before." Said Roxanne.

"But that is okay." Said Jenna.

"There I've finished." Said Roxanne.

"Thanks." Said Jenna as she moved her foot to the side of the bed to dry.

" I'm going to my wash outfit, want me to do yours?" Asked Roxanne as she got up.

"Yes please." Said Jenna as she smiled.

"Okay, be back soon and then I'll do your hair." Said Roxanne as she picked up the clothes and walked to laundry room, which was apart of the main building.

Roxanne tossed the clothes in the washer and set it on permanent press and left. When she made it back to the cabin she straightened Jenna's hair. After an hour of a hot iron going through Jenna's hair and some more talking, Jenna's hair was finally finished. Then Rebecca and Jessica walked into the cabin covered in food.

"Nice…" Said Roxanne under her breath.

"I'm going to take a shower, I feel gross." Said Rebecca.

"You should because you look and smell horrible." Said Jenna, as she pinched her nose.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, and Jessica followed.

"I'm going to put our clothes in the dryer. I'll be back." Said Roxanne as she walked out of the cabin.

When she got in there she saw Troy closing the dryer door.

"Hey." Said Roxanne as she picked out her clothes from washer.

"Hey, and to let you know there aren't anymore dryers." Said Troy.

"Shoot…" Said Roxanne under her breath.

"I'll share with you, there isn't much in here anyway." Said Troy as she opened the dryer door.

"Thanks." Said Roxanne as she tossed the clothes inside.

"Well I better get going. I have to do my hair." Said Roxanne.

"Oh okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow." Said Troy.

"Actually more like fifty minutes." Said Roxanne.

"What do you mean?" Asked Troy.

Roxanne pointed to the timer on the dryer.

"Oh. My bad." Said Troy as he let out a laugh.

Roxanne smiled and left the laundry room and went back to her cabin. When she walked inside she heard the showers going and saw Jenna on her bed.

"Are you ready to prank Rebecca and Jessica later tonight?" Asked Roxanne as she sat down on Jenna's bed.

"Yeah, but what about Andrea?" Asked Jenna as she combed her fingers through her hair.

"Her too." Said Roxanne with a devious grin. Then Roxanne grabbed the hot iron and started straightening her long hair. Jenna helped here and there when Roxanne couldn't do the back. After an hour Roxanne's hair was straight and Rebecca and Jessica finally came out of the bathroom.

"Oh I better go get our clothes." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah you should." Said Jenna.

Roxanne got up and left, yet again. Roxanne walked into the laundry room and grabbed the clothes and was about to leave.

"Roxy… Said a voice.

Roxanne turned around and saw Troy.

"Oh hey." Said Roxanne.

"Now I'll see you tomorrow." Said Troy.

"Yeah, now we'll see each other tomorrow." Said Roxanne.

"Well good night." Said Troy.

"Wait where do you think you are going?" Said Roxanne.

"Back to my cabin." Said Troy.

"Without giving me our last goodnight kiss here at camp." Said Roxanne.

"Oops." Said Troy as he placed his clothes on top of the dryer.

Roxanne did the same.

They walked closer to each other. "Well goodnight." Said Troy.

"Good night." Said Roxanne.

They kissed each other and broke apart and got their clothes.They waved good-bye and walked to their cabins. Roxanne struggled to open the cabin door, but when she did she saw Jenna sitting there playing with her hair.

"Sorry I took so long. Troy almost forgot to give me our last goodnight kiss of this year at camp." Said Roxanne.

Jenna gasped. "Oh no." Said Jenna as she put her hand over mouth trying to sound like she cared.

"Thanks for that." Said Roxanne as she threw Jenna's clothes at her.

Jenna tried to catch most of the articles of clothing but failed by a bit.

Roxanne laughed. "It is half an hour until lights out, and an hour until the plan is in action." Said Roxanne.

"Great." Said Jenna.

"We should go get Gina and makes sure she knows the plan." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah let's go." Said Jenna as she got up and put on some flips flops that we there beside her bed.

The two girls left the cabin and headed to Gina's. When they got there they saw Gina on her bed. The two girls grabbed Gina by the arms and dragged her into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"Whoa guys, have you ever heard of knocking?" Asked Gina.

Jenna went over to the sink and turned on the cold water and let it run.

"We wanted to go over the plan with for tonight." Said Roxanne.

"I wait half an hour after lights out to come get you guys to come a sabotage the girls's suitcases." Said Gina.

"Great." Said Roxanne.

"But run around the back of the cabins so the counsellors don't see you." Said Jenna.

"Of course, don't remember my sister is head counsellor. Don't you think I would already know that?" Said Gina.

"That reminds me, where is Melanie and Tiffany? I wanna talk to them before we have lights out." Said Jenna.

"Well I was about to go meet them before you abducted me to the bathroom." Said Gina.

"Oh okay let's not keep them waiting." Said Roxanne as she turned off the tap and unlocked the bathroom door.

The three girls walked outside to the back of the main cabin, where Melanie and Tiffany sat waiting for Gina.

"Hey guys." Said Gina as she waved.

Her two friends waved back at Gina and Roxanne and Jenna.

"Hey Jenna and Roxanne." Said the girls.

"Hey, can't believe it our last time to talk to you." Said Roxanne.

"Well we have tomorrow." Said Tiffany.

"But tomorrow is a busy day, especially for certain people." Said Jenna as she gave a devious look to Roxanne and Gina.

The other two girls had a devious grin spread across their faces. The five girls kept talking until they heard announcement. "You have five minutes to be in your cabins before lights out." Said the speaker over head.

"Well good night girls and maybe see you in the morning." Said Jenna.

"And we'll see you in half an hour." Said Roxanne under her breath loud enough for Gina to hear.

The five girls left and went into their cabins. Jenna and Roxanne went to brush their teeth and then sat in their beds until their counsellor in charge of their cabin came to turn off their lights. As the waited for the counsellor to come they watched Rebecca and Jessica to see where they had set their suitcases. Gina was doing the same in her cabin. Finally the counsellor came and turned off the lights. Rebecca and Jessica chatted for a bit and finally fell asleep after ten minutes. When it was finally half an hour later and the girls were asleep, Jenna and Roxanne hopped out of bed to get ready for the arrival of Gina. When Gina arrived the three girls went off and started the their attack. First they found Rebecca's suitcase and started to open it quietly. They started pulling out her clothes and toiletries and placing them all over the cabin. When that was done, they moved to Jessica's suitcase. They did the same. The girls laughed quietly as they hid some of her stuff. When they were done they dusted themselves off and stood up.

"Let's go to your cabin Gina." Whispered Roxanne.

"Come on let's go." Whispered Gina.

The three girls escaped from the cabin quietly and booked it to the next cabin.


	16. Mini celebrities and final goodbyes

**Wah, last day of camp guys. So sad. But that doesn't mean my story is even close to being done. Well like i have been saying before, I don't own anything including Jenna but I do own my original characters.**

* * *

"OMG!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Rebecca and Jessica woke up Jenna and Roxanne to what they have been waiting for all night.

The two girls sat up looked at each other and smiled, without the two hysterical girls seeing them.

"Wow, that is horrible." Said Roxanne as she got up.

"Who are you telling?" Asked Rebecca.

Roxanne made the _Well-whatever_ look. Roxanne and Jenna got up and went to the showers and saw the bathtubs filled with food and shaving cream and hair.

"Ew, that is nasty." Said Jenna.

"But luckily we took a shower last night. I doubt we smell that bad." Said Roxanne.

"And we can wear extra perfume." Said Jenna.

The two girls walked into two separate stalls and changed into to their clothes. After that they put on perfume and such to make them smell nice. Roxanne had a side ponytail with side bangs, and wore an orange shirt that read"I'm cool cuz that's how I roll." with beige short shorts. Jenna had a high ponytail. She wore a long pink tank top that went over her hips with black capris and black flats. When the two girls walked of the bathroom, they saw Rebecca and Jessica scattering around the room trying to get their stuff back into their bags.

"Here let's us help." Suggested Jenna.

"You can help by telling us who did it." Said Jessica.

"Why would you think we would know?" Asked Roxanne as she kicked a pair of pink undies from under the bed.

"Well you went to bed after us." Said Rebecca.

"And like we could see, it was dark." Said Jenna.

"We'll do you know?" Asked Rebecca.

Roxanne and Jenna looked at each other and shrugged shoulders. "Nope."

The two girls walked out cabins and fixed their hair. They walked over Gina's cabin. Gina wore a white tank top with a pink zip up hoodie and a mini jean shirt with a side braid and bangs.

"Nice outfit." Said Jenna as she gestured to Gina's outfit.

"Thanks, you too." Said Gina.

"Thanks guys, way to make a girl feel sad and left out." Said Roxanne as she looked down at her feet.

"Well Roxy, you always look good." Said Gina.

"I know." Said Roxanne as she looked back up with a huge smile on her face.

The girls laughed and begun walking to the boys's cabin. Right when they got there the boys came out.

"Nice timing." Said Gina. Xavier nudged both Troy and Chad to let him know that he was looking at the girls.

"The funniest thing happened this morning." Said Roxanne.

"Tell us." Said Chad.

"In the mess hall. We'll tell you." Said Roxanne.

The six of them made their way to the mess hall.

"Alright this is what happened." Said Roxanne as she sat down.

"So…" Said Troy.

"Well Jenna and I woke up to screaming and yelling and saw Rebecca and Jessica both on the ground picking up their clothes that were scattered across the cabin. It was so funny. No better way to wake up in the morning." Said Roxanne.

"Wow, but you were suppose to help us make a plan too." Said Xavier.

"Well things happen." Said Gina.

Troy and Chad laughed.

"Well this our last breakfast together." Said Jenna.

"But that is okay. We had fun with all the other breakfasts we had together." Said Gina.

"Especially with the muffin." Said Roxanne.

Everyone started laughing.

"Hey guys." Said a voice.

Everyone turned around.

"Andrea remember I won the tennis game, that means you leave us alone. Or is that too much info for your nut size brain to handle." Said Jenna as she rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you all because I knew you guys would try to run away from me for the remainder of the day." Said Andrea.

"Well good bye and good ridden." Said Jenna under her breath.

Everyone laughed who heard her. Andrea walked away with her tray and sat down to a table far off. After a bit, everyone finished and got up a returned their dishes to the kitchen.

"Well what do you want to do?" Asked Chad.

As he said that announcement came on.

"Will all campers go to the basketball court." Said the speakers overhead.

"Well I guess we know what we have to do." Said Jenna.

The six of them walked to the basketball court. When they reached the basketball court, they saw the place was packed with all the campers sitting in the stands. Then Luke ran over to them.

"Guys, you need you jerseys." Said Luke.

"Why?" Asked Troy.

"We are having our championship against the other camp today." Said Luke.

"Are you serious? This is crazy." Said Roxanne.

"You guys sit down and we'll see you guys later." Said Troy.

Roxanne and Troy ran off towards the cabins to get their jerseys.

"Where are we going to sit? The place is packed." Said Jenna.

"We can always sit with the counsellors." Said Gina.

"Do you think they will let us?" Asked Xavier.

"Here I'll get us a seat. Just watch." Said Gina as she walked over to the counsellors.

"Hey guys, we have no where to sit, so I was wondering if we could sit with you." Said Gina.

"Sure." Said one of the counsellors.

Gina gave the rest of them a signal to come over. The four of them sat down and waited for the game to start. When Troy and Roxanne came back, the MC was just beginning. They ran over to the rest of the team, which was standing by the left side of the stands.

"…So let's welcome Oakland Sports camp." Said the MC as the crowd made a soft applause.

"And now please show some love for our Running Creek players!" Yelled the MC.

The crowd started screaming and applauding hard. The teams started running on the court.

"Who is doing jump ball?" Asked one of the players. "

Roxanne is." Said Luke.

"What?" Asked Roxanne.

"You do an amazing jump ball at home." Said Luke.

" 'Cause I'm going against girls, not boys and beastly girls." Said Roxanne as she looked at the other team.

"Fine, I'll do it." Said Luke.

"Thanks Luke." Said Roxanne.

The team broke apart and got into their places. Luke and some skinny boy from the other team went for jump ball. When the ball was tipped, the game went underway. Their friends started cheering like mad. The teams were running up and down the court like mad. They crowd could see that Oakland Sports camp wasn't like the rest of their camps Running Creek had faced.

After ten minutes, the scoreboard read: _Visitors 6, Home 4_. Troy and Roxanne looked at each other as they ran up to the net. You can tell they were struggling to keep up in the game.

"Maybe we should have practised a bit more." Said Roxanne as she waited for the rest of team to catch up.

"No we don't, we just need to get our head in the game." Said Troy.

Roxanne shook her head as she caught the ball, which was passed to her. Roxanne shot it and the ball fell in the net. The crowd cheered. Now they were both tied.

"I guess you are right, I just had to get my head back in the game." Said Roxanne as she ran off.

Troy shook his head and ran after his team, which was at their net. The teams kept running up and down the court getting baskets every moment they got the ball. The two teams were tied neck and neck throughout the whole game. Finally, Roxanne got the ball and started dribbling towards the net. Then one of girls on the other team grabbed the ball. Roxanne was thrown to the ground when the beastly girl ripped the ball from her hands, throwing her off balance and landing on her butt. The girl was fouled, and this gave Roxanne two free shots. This was good for the team since Roxanne was one of the best shooters. Everyone lined up on either side and Roxanne took position. The whole crowd was quiet. It was an un-easy silence. Roxanne dribbled the ball on the spot a few times and looked up at the basket. She crouched down and shot the ball. The ball fell in the basket. The crowd made a soft applause so it wouldn't throw off Roxanne's concentration.

_"One down, one more to go…" _

Roxanne dribbled the ball like before and looked at the basket. All the players were ready to grab the ball when it would fall from the basket. Roxanne crouched and shot the ball. The ball fell in again. The whole crowd applauded loudly. Someone from the other team got the ball and booked it down the court. There were two minutes left.

"NO SHOTS!" Yelled Luke.

This meant they were only supposed to block and not worry about shooting. Troy stole the ball from the boy he was blocking. Troy passed the ball to Roxanne. Roxanne passed the ball to Luke. They did this a few more times to throw off the opposing team. After they caught on, Luke had the ball and booked to the net. He made a lay-up and got the ball in. They were a head four points and they had one minute left. Oakland's players tried as hard as they could to rack up four more points to at least tie with Running Creek. They were only able to rack up one point when the buzzer went. Everyone stood up and started cheering like mad. The team started jumping and cheering since they won. After celebrating for two minutes, they had to shake hands with the other team. After that, everyone was dismissed to do whatever he or she wanted. Oakland's team was sitting in a circle around their coach being screamed at.

Roxanne and Troy caught up with their friends.

"Nice game." Said Xavier.

Troy nodded to let him know that he heard him.

"Troy you okay?" Asked Jenna.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit out of breath." Said Troy.

"But Troy you are never out breath usually." Said Chad.

"Well we never play teams that are equally good as us." Said Troy.

"They were tough." Said Roxanne.

"I guess that is why they made it to champions. But that just suggestion." Said Gina.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "I better change out of this." Said Roxanne as she pinched at her jersey.

"I'll come with you." Said Troy.

"We'll be back." Said Roxanne as she held hands with Troy.

"Okay, we are going to the soccer field." Said Gina.

Roxanne and Troy looked at each other and gave each other that _Can you believe them?_ Look and rolled their eyes. The two of them walked off tired towards their cabins.

"Some game huh?" Said Troy.

"Yeah, especially the girls. I thought I was going to die when that girl ripped the ball from my hands." Said Roxanne.

They laughed. When they walked, they received odd looks. Roxanne guessed that these were the kids who didn't know Roxanne and Troy were dating. Two of the best basketball players at camp, were dating. That's big news at camp. Roxanne turned to Troy and stopped in her tracks. Troy stopped and looked around because he thought someone was coming. Roxanne leaned close to Troy to tell him something.

"See these kids looking at us oddly." She whispered in he ear.

"Yeah." He answered a loud.

"Well let's play with their minds a bit since we have their attention. Just follow my lead." Whispered Roxanne.

Troy nodded and Roxanne moved away from Troy. Roxanne put her hand out and Troy grabbed it. When he did that, Roxanne pulled her self towards Troy and started kissing him. Troy finally caught on and started to join in on the kiss. All the campers's jaws dropped and started talking. After fifteen seconds, they broke apart. Roxanne smiled and started walking away. Troy walked up to her and put his arm around her and they continued their walk towards their cabins.

"Why are they taking so long?" Asked Xavier. "All they have to do is run to their cabins, take off their jerseys and run back."

"They should take to much longer. Just calm down." Said Jenna.

"But I get what he saying though." Said Gina.

"We want to get as much hang out time in as possible before lunch." Said Xavier.

"Why lunch?" Asked Chad.

"Because after lunch, our parents start arriving." Said Jenna.

"Oh." Said Chad.

"Finally they arrive." Said Xavier as he pointed to Roxanne and Troy who were running towards where they were sitting.

Then they saw Roxanne trip Troy. As he fell he grabbed at Roxanne's ankle pulling her down with him. Roxanne fell as well. Both of them broke out in laughter. They both got up and dusted each other off and begun walking over to their friends.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked Xavier.

"What? Are you our mother?" Snapped Roxanne.

"No seriously what took you so long?" Asked Gina.

"Well we just got caught up in the moment." Said Roxanne as she looked up at Troy.

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "They will never understand." Said Roxanne.

"Guys wanna play some soccer?" Suggested Chad.

Roxanne and Troy sighed. "Did you not see that intense game we played?" Asked Troy.

"Well we will play and you and Roxanne can sit out." Said Chad.

"Fine. We will." Said Roxanne.

They four of them ran off as Roxanne and Troy sat there. "So what do you plan to do when you get home?" Asked Troy.

"Check my emails. Totally check out my new pool. Ask my mom if she let me have a pool party. And eat, oh and I can't forget to take a nice long shower." Said Roxanne.

"Wow you put a lot of thought into it haven't you?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah I have, what about you?" Asked Roxanne.

" Probably everything you said except the pool part. But I can always drop by and see myself." Said Troy.

"Didn't you hear me say pool party?" Asked Roxanne.

"Well I thought it would be girls only." Said Troy.

"Do I look I'm in grade three? You aren't allowed to have boys around when you are nine. But I'm turning eighteen soon so that rule no longer applies to me." Said Roxanne.

"So am I on v.i.p list?" Asked Troy.

"It depends do you want to be V-V-V-I-P or V-V-V-S-P?" Asked Roxanne.

"What's V-V-V-S-P?" Asked Troy.

"Very Very Very Special Person." Said Roxanne.

"And V-V-V-I-P is very very very important person right?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah, so which do you wanna be?" Asked Roxanne.

"V-V-V-S-P." Said Troy.

"Then Jenna will be V-V-V-I-P and Chad will be VIP." Said Roxanne.

"So everyone gets to be special?" Asked Troy.

"No, you get to be special, everyone else is important." Said Roxanne.

Troy laughed. Very funny."

Then Troy saw Roxanne looking at their friends playing soccer. Strands of her hair blew around from the wind. "You look very pretty by the way." Sad Troy.

"Thanks." Said Roxanne.

The both of them stopped talking and watched their friends play some soccer. Jenna was doing awesome during the whole game. No one really knew Jenna was good at soccer, not even Roxanne.

"Roxy what's the score?" Asked Xavier.

"Do I look I know? I was talking to Troy the whole time." Said Roxanne.

"It is twelve to twenty-four." Said Jenna as she made it up to the net.

She kicked the ball into the net. "And now it is twelve to twenty- five." Said Jenna as she walked away from the net.

They played longer and longer. Roxanne and Troy got bored pretty quickly and didn't have much more to say. Then announcement came on.

"Will all campers go to main cabin to get their year books." Said the speakers over head.

Troy and Roxanne jumped up.

"Come on guys let's go get our yearbooks." Said Roxanne.

The four of them stopped and started walking to the main cabin. Troy and Roxanne followed.

"So what was the final score?" Asked Chad.

"Like one thousand to twelve." Said Roxanne.

The girls laughed. Chad and Xavier rolled their eyes.

"Come on you know it was true." Said Gina.

They are started debating over the actual score. Through the whole thing Troy and Jenna didn't say a word. When they got to the main cabin, they stood in line and waited for their yearbooks. When they finally got them, everyone looked at Roxanne and Troy.

"Do you know who these people are on the cover of our year books?" Asked Jenna in amazement.

" Roxanne and me." Said Troy.

The picture was a girl and boy wearing a jersey each and holding hands. At the bottom of the picture it read: _ Where Girls and boys get along._ Roxanne and Troy looked at each other then back at the book and then once more at each other. Their friends started to laugh.

"Well Roxanne, I guess this I how it feels to be a celebrity." Said Troy.

"Yeah I know." Said Roxanne.

Then campers started crowding them.

"Can we help you?" Asked Roxanne.

"Can we have you sign yourselves on our yearbooks?" Asked one of the girls.

"Uh, sure." Said Troy.

Then one girl gave Troy a sharpie so he could sign his name on her yearbook. Then the same girl moved her yearbook towards Roxanne. Roxanne smiled and signed her yearbook. Their friends stood there stunned, watching their friends being treated like mini celebrities. After at least an hour, Roxanne and Troy got through signing yearbooks.

"You know there are four people's yearbooks you forgot to sign." Said Gina.

"We forgot yours." Said Troy.

"Here sign it with this." Said Xavier as he picked up a hot pink sharpie of the ground.

"Not a colour I would chose myself, but it works." Said Troy as he begun signing Xavier's yearbook.

"After this you guys wanna head over to the mess hall to eat lunch." Suggested Chad.

"Yeah." Said Gina.

Then Roxanne pretended to tear up. "What's wrong?" Asked Troy.

"It will be our…. last lunch together." Said Roxanne as she put a few sniffs in to sound more dramatic.

They all joined in to act sad. Then they all pretended to cry. Then Gina started laughing.

"Great way to ruin a moment Gina." Said Jenna.

Then they all started laughing. Roxanne finished up signing her friends yearbooks and walked to the mess hand in had with all their friends. When they walked into the mess hall, they grabbed their food and sat down. They didn't even start eating; they immediately started looking through the yearbook. There were pictures of the first day of camp, days when they went swimming and there were a few pictures of Roxanne, Troy, Jenna and Chad.

"There is a picture of me and Chad!" Said Jenna like she had found something amazing.

The picture was Chad helping Jenna shooting a basketball.

"Aww that is cute." Said Roxanne a she looked at the picture.

"Roxy, turn to page twenty -three." Said Gina.

Roxanne flipped through the pages until she got to page twenty-three.

There was a picture that had a heading that read: _Well they happen: Mishaps._ And there was a picture of when Roxanne when she fainted while Luke was talking to her. Then around her picture was a bunch of pictures of campers with casts on their arms or legs.

"Oh great so now I'm the sponsor for the injured kids." Said Roxanne.

They all laughed.

"Oh look they have a picture of the dance." Said Jenna.

They all started flipping through the pages to find the dance portion. There were pictures of kids doing break dancing moves, slow dancing and doing the Macarena.

"Look there is a picture of us guys." Said Gina.

Roxanne looked at the page and saw a picture of Jenna and Chad dancing together. Gina and Xavier dancing together and Roxanne dancing with Troy.

"Were they spying on us the entire summer? 'Cause it looks like they were." Said Roxanne.

"Probably my sister doing all this fancy photography, she has been trying to get dirt on me so she should show our parents." Said Gina.

"Well it looks like they are spying on me and Troy more then you." Said Roxanne.

"Well remember they did that every year to the best athletes of the camp. So I'm guessing you and Troy were the best athletes this year and you two just happen to like each other. " Said Jenna.

Roxanne and Troy smiled at each other. "That true." Said Roxanne.

After looking through the yearbook, the six of them started eating.

"In less then an hour the parents will arrive." Said Gina.

They all looked at each other frowning.

"Gina and Xavier, we don't have your phone numbers. Write them here on my year book." Said Roxanne.

Roxanne handed Gina her yearbook as Gina quickly scribbled her phone number down. When she finished She handed the yearbook off to Xavier. He did the same and scribbled his number down quickly.

"All campers please make your way to the main cabins since the parents have already arrived." Said the speakers.

They all looked at each other and got up and quickly ditched the dishes at the kitchen and booked it to the cabin. The all were able to keep up with each other since they were all physically fit. When they got there they saw millions of parents.

"We will meet by cabin three so we can all say goodbye to each other in ten minutes." Said Jenna.

"Alright." They all said in agreement.

After that they all broke apart to find their parents.

"Mom!" Yelled Roxanne as she saw her mom.

"Hey hun!" Said Her mom.

The two of them hugged.

"How was camp?" Asked her mom.

"I'll tell you all of it in the car." Said Roxanne.

"Oh okay." Said her mom.

"Where is dad?" Asked Roxanne.

"He is at work still." Said Her mom.

"Oh. I totally forgot." Said Roxanne.

After ten minutes, they all met up at cabin three with their parents following them. They all got in a small circle.

"Sorry I couldn't shake off my mom." Said Jenna.

"I think none of could." Said Troy.

All their parents started mingling. They all shook their heads in disappointment.

"Well this our final goodbye guys." Said Gina.

They all started hugging each other and giving each other cheek kisses. Then when each of them got their own individual goodbye, they all got together and had a group hug. Then Troy grabbed Roxanne's hand and lead her away from their parents and friends.

"See you in a week" Said Troy.

"Yup." Said Roxanne.

The two of them kissed and then went back to where everyone else was. Their friends gave them a look that knew what they did by the side of the cabin. The two of them blushed.

"Come on kids, we have to get going." Said one of the parents.

They all looked heart broken. Then they all scattered and got their luggage and came back. They all started walking back to their cars together. When they got to their cars they threw they luggage in their trunks and got in the cars. Each car started driving off.

Roxanne looked out the window and watched camp Running Creek get further away. She thought to herself about how she thought she be going to the same boring sports camp just to play sports all day and night. Until her summer changed because of two boys. Troy and Chad.


	17. Home, sweet home

**Chapter 29, how exciting. So close to East High. Woot ! Anyways, I don't anything own anything, not even Jenna. But I do own my orignial characters. **_Enjoy!_

* * *

Roxanne got up still thinking that she was at camp. She looked around seeing herself lying in her orange sheets and comforter. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She took a nice long shower, and not being screamed at to hurry up by other girls in her cabin.

After at least twenty minutes, Roxanne came out feeling cleaner and happier then when she woke up. She turned on her stereo and started getting ready. Roxanne pulled out a pair of jeans, a red top that read _handle with care_ in white writing and white flip-flops. She got dressed and then started drying her hair. When her hair was dry she started brushing her hair and then threw it up in a quick messy bun. After that she put a bit of lip-gloss on and walked out of her room into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart." Said her dad.

"Hi dad, I missed you." Said Roxanne as she walked towards her dad.

"I missed you too." Said her dad.

She hugged her dad. "Well darling I have to go to work but check out our new pool. And tell mom that I said you could."

"Okay dad. Have fun at work." Said Roxanne.

"See you later darling." Said her dad as he put on his shoes at opened the door.

When the door closed Roxanne started looking through the fridge to find something to eat. There wasn't much to eat. So Roxanne grabbed a banana and walked back into her room. She turned on her computer and signed on to msn. When Roxanne looked at the corner of the computer screen she saw the clock read 11:45 am. When she was finally online, she saw that a few people had added her. They were mostly people she had met at camp, or the kids that wanted her autograph. She accepted them all. Then she noticed Troy, Chad and Gina had added her as well. Then she saw four people were online.

One was Troy- Back from camp , which was Troy.

The other one was I'm back from camp! & I brought something back w. me (L), which was Jenna.

Another one was, Hahaha! My sister didn't get any dirt on me this time , which was Gina.

And the last one was, B-Ball God – in love w. my new girl. That was Chad. Then Jenna popped up.

I'm back from camp! & I brought something back w. me says:

Hey Roxy!

I Rox my own sox says: Hey whats up?

I'm back from camp! & I brought something back w. me says: nm, what about you?

I Rox my own sox says: nm, wanna do something tomorrow?

I'm back from camp! & I brought something back w. me says:

Yeah I was going to ask you about that. Do you wanna go to the mall? My mom is allowing me to get a second hole for my ears! 

I Rox my own sox says: Yeah sure, and you can help me pick out something for my date.

I'm back from camp! & I brought something back w. me says: awesome!!

Then another window popped up. It was Troy.

Troy-Back from camp says: Hey (L)

I Rox my own sox says: Hey whats up?

Troy-Back from camp says: nm, and I wanted to know if you were free for Friday.

I Rox my own sox says: yeah I am why?

Troy-Back from camp says: for our date, cuz my family planned all these things to do when I got home from camp.

I Rox my own sox says: oh I see, well I'm free.  & you better be able to come to my pool party.

Troy-Back from camp says: wouldn't miss it for the world! (yn)

I Rox my own sox says: :)

Troy-Back from camp says: well I g2g my mom wants me to help her shop for groceries…

I Rox my own sox says: aww that is cute! Then I'll talk to you later. Byyyeee (L)

Troy-Back from camp says: bye (L)

Then Troy signed off. When he did Roxanne closed the conversation and went back to the one with Jenna.

I Rox my own sox says: srry it took me so long, I was talking to my love (L)

I'm back from camp! & I brought something back w. me says: me too Chad and I were talking.

I Rox my own sock says: niceeee (y) anyways today when my mom gets home from work I'm going to ask her if I can have a pool party around the second last week of summer.

I'm back from camp! & I brought something back w. me says: Totally! & I'm V.I.P! Woot woot!

I Rox my own sock says: yup, lol anyways talking about pool, I'm going to check mine out! So TTYL! (L)

I'm back from camp! & I brought something back w. me says: alright TTYL (L)

Then Roxanne clicked the sign out button and signed out. When she was done that, she walked over to her closet and put on her pair of flip-flops to go into the backyard with.

She walked to her back door and opened the door. What was revealed was her basketball court, which was already there. And beside the basketball court was a crystal blue swimming pool.

"Wow…" She said.

She walked around the pool to check it out. Then she came across a small around pool.

"What's this?" She asked to her self.

Then she put her hand in the water, and then the water started bubbling and getting warmer.

"Aw, sweet! I bet this was mom's little touch to the project." She said.

Roxanne ran back into the house and changed quickly into her Tankini and ran back to the pool. Roxanne jumped in and started swimming around.

"_Man, camp would be so much better if they had a pool and not sending us to some lousy lake." _

After at least half an hour of swimming, she decided to try out the hot tub. She sat down in the hot tub.

"Oooh, this feels nice." She said.

Roxanne didn't enjoy the hot tub as much as the swimming pool. So after a bit, Roxanne got up and went back into the house. She took another shower to wash off the chlorine so she wouldn't have dried out skin. After her two second shower she changed and started pacing her room to find something to do. Then she finally made up a decision to just watch television. So Roxanne made her way to her living room and started watching some television. After five minutes there was a knock on the door. Roxanne looked at the door from the couch and walked over.

"Hey Roxanne." Said a voice as Roxanne opened the door.

"Chad? Hey." Said Roxanne.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course. Come in." Said Roxanne as she opened the door wider to let Chad in.

"Nice house." Said Chad.

"Thanks. Have a seat." Said Roxanne as she closed the door.

Both of them sat in the living room. "So what do you need?" Asked Roxanne as she sat on the couch.

"Well I need help to plan my date with Jenna." Said Chad.

"Well you came to the right place." Said Roxanne.

"Well first off where does Jenna like to go to for dinner?" Asked Chad.

"She loves Antonio's, that huge Italian restaurant by the mall." Said Roxanne.

"She always makes me eat lunch there with her. And usually I pay." She added.

Chad laughed. "Well I guess now it is my turn."

"Is that all?" Asked Roxanne.

"One more thing, Does Jenna like flowers?" Asked Chad.

"No she hates them with a passion. That is the worst thing you can give Jenna." Said Roxanne.

"Okay I guess that is a no on the whole flower thing." Said Chad.

Roxanne smiled. "Well I better get going, Troy are meeting up later to hang out." Said Chad.

"Okay and anyways how did you found out where I lived?" Asked Roxanne.

"Guess." Said Chad.

"Jenna…" Said Roxanne.

"Well I'll see you later and thanks for the tips." Said Chad as he stood up.

"No problem." Said Roxanne as she got up and started towards the door.

"Bye Roxanne." Said Chad as she stepped out of the house.

"Bye." Said Roxanne as she waved. She watched Chad walk away until she closed the door.

"Well I'm glad I could help before he made the biggest mistake ever." Said Roxanne as she walked back to the couch. She sat down and begun watching television, again.

After endless hours of running up and down, shooting hoops, and watching more television, Roxanne had nothing more to do. Her parents weren't due back home until two hours at least. Roxanne walked into the kitchen a decided to put this kitchen to good use. She finally thought she should make a nice dinner for her parents and herself. Roxanne started pulling down cookbooks from the shelves and started skimming through them. Finally she found the perfect recipe. She started grabbing the ingredients she needed and started gathering pots. She started cooking a making a wonderful meal. She was boiling pasta and making salad both around the same time. She started setting the table when the food only had a few minutes left. When her parents came in, roughly at the same time, they both sniffed the air.

"Roxanne what smells so good?" Asked her dad.

"Dinner, which is what I cooked." Said Roxanne as she made a few touches.

"Ooh, I can't wait to dig in." Said her mom as she sat down.

They all started sitting down as Roxanne served the food. When she was done serving the food they all begun to eat.

"Darling this is amazing." Said her dad.

Roxanne smiled and continued eating. When they finally finished, they started talking bout their day.

"So how do you like the new pool?" Asked her mom.

"It is awesome, and did you add the in-ground hot tub?" Asked Roxanne.

"Of course." Said her mom as she laughed.

The both of then laughed, as her dad shook is head. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Roxanne as she got up.

"Hey Roxy." Said Jenna as Roxanne opened the door.

"Hey. What's up?" Asked Roxanne.

"You wanna go to that light display show they have down the street?" Asked Jenna.

"Sure, let me ask." Said Roxanne.

"Mom can I go to the light display down the street?" Asked Roxanne.

"Sure, but don't be out to late." Said her mom.

"Yeah I can go, but I have to change my shoes. Come in and wait." Said Roxanne as she invited Jenna in.

Jenna walked in as Roxanne ran up to her room.

"Hey Jenna how are you?" Asked Roxanne's mom.

"I'm fine, and how was your summer?" Asked Jenna.

"Tiring and very productive." Said Roxanne's mom as she glanced at the back door.

"Oh I see." Said Jenna.

Roxanne came down the stairs wearing her white and electric blue pumas.

"Let's go." Said Roxanne as she opened the door.

"Bye." Said Jenna as she waved walked out of the door.

"Bye mom and dad." Said Roxanne as she shut the door.

"So how was your first day of being home from camp like today?" Asked Jenna.

"Boring as hell, I was running around like I had ADD." Said Roxanne.

Jenna laughed. "Me too."

"So when do you wanna get together to get your ears pierced?" Asked Roxanne.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Asked Jenna.

"Sure." Said Roxanne.

The two girls walked at least a few blocks until they were amazed by beautiful light displays.

"I guess we are here." Said Jenna.

"This is so pretty." Said Roxanne.

Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yeah it sounds like…" Before Jenna had finished both girls had turned around to see it was Troy.

"Is he with his mom?" Asked Roxanne.

Both girls watched carefully so Troy wouldn't see them.

" I think he is." Said Jenna.

"We should bump into him on purpose, make him feel so embarrassed." Said Roxanne.

Jenna giggled softly. Then Roxanne and Jenna lifted their hoods and started walking. Jenna hit Troy with her shoulder on purpose.

"Sorry." Said Troy as he turned around to see whom he hit.

"No problem." Said Jenna.

"Jenna?" Asked Troy.

"Hey." Sad Jenna trying to act surprised.

"Are you here by yourself?" Asked Troy.

"Nope." Said Jenna as she grabbed the person beside her and spun them around.

"Roxanne?" Asked Troy.

"Hey long time no see." Said Roxanne as she waved.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Asked Troy.

"Not much, I've been bored all day." Said Roxanne.

"Well I went to visit some family today." Said Jenna.

"Well I've been with my mom all day." Said Troy as he pointed to his mom.

"So I guess she forced you to come here?" Asked Roxanne.

"Well since I've been eight, so I guess it just become a tradition." Said Troy.

Suddenly Troy's mom came over. "Troy who are these girls?" She asked.

Roxanne and Jenna gulped softly.

"This is Jenna and Roxanne. The two girls I met a camp this year." Said Troy.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Said his mother.

"You too." Said Jenna.

Jenna was use to meeting parents, so Roxanne let her always speak.

"So how did you guys meet and keep in touch?" Asked his mom.

Roxanne looked around uncomfortably, while Troy stammered.

"W-Well, I met Jenna through Roxanne and Jenna lives like a block away from us." Said Troy.

"What about Roxanne?" Asked his mother.

"W-Well, we met at the basketball court on the first day and have been friends ever since, and she is kind of my girlfriend." He said. Roxanne hung her head down.

"What about Gabriella?" Asked his mother.

"Well hopefully she understands." Said Troy.

"Well I'm going to go over here, it was nice meeting you girls." Said his mother.

When she walked away, Roxanne relaxed. "I don't she likes me very much."

"She was like that when I liked Gabriella, I guess she is just worried about me getting hurt." Said Troy.

"I see." Said Roxanne.

"Well you better get back to you mom before she thinks we are going to steal you away." Said Jenna.

"Yeah, well see you girls later." Said Troy.

"Bye." Said Roxanne and Jenna.

As Troy walked off, the girls walked the other way and started looking at the displays. After an hour of walking around and looking at displays, the girls got bored.

"Wanna go home? This is kind of boring." Suggested Jenna.

"Yeah, and I should be home soon anyways." Said Roxanne.

The two girls started walking back home.

"Well we are here at your house, so I'll see tomorrow." Said Jenna.

"Okay, bye." Said Roxanne as she walked up to her house.

When Roxanne opened the door she waved off Jenna as she walked away.


	18. I'm poor and I live in a dressing room

**Well this is chapter 30, and I hope you enjoy it. and I don't own anything like usual except my original characters but not Jenna, she is yet again a real person. **_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sunday morning, Roxanne answered her ringing phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey it is Jenna." Said the voice.

"Hey, whats up?"

" Not much, I was wondering when do you wanna meet up?"

"Maybe in like an hour or so? I'm almost done getting ready."

"Me too, let's make it half an hour. Your place or mine?".

"Yours, it about time I leave my house."

"Alright see you soon." Said Jenna.

"Yeah, bye." Said Roxanne.

As she hung up the phone she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a black tank top underneath a white zip up sweater with black cargo capris with white flip-flops. She wore her hair down with a white clip. She walked into the bathroom and put on some clear lip-gloss and mascara.

"Wow it's been awhile since I've worn make-up." Said Roxanne as she checked there were no clumps on her lashes.

She walked out her bathroom and sat on her bed. Then her phone rang again.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, is this Roxanne?" Asked the voice.

"Yeah, and who is this?" Asked Roxanne.

"Gina." Said the voice.

"Hey Gina, Oh my God. What's up?" Asked Roxanne.

"Not too much, you?" Asked Gina.

"Oh I'm getting ready to go to the mall with Jenna." Said Roxanne.

"Really, sweet." Said Gina.

"How's Xavier?" Asked Roxanne.

" I'm not too sure, I tried talking to him, but he is never home. But he left me a message saying he is coming down to visit me." Said Gina.

"Ooh, someone is coming to visit Gina." Teased Roxanne.

"Shut up." Said Gina.

After a few minutes of talking, Roxanne realized she had to go.

"You know Gina, I'll talk to you later cause I have to start walking to Jenna's." Said Roxanne.

"Alright, talk to you later." Said Gina.

"Bye." Said Roxanne.

"Bye." Said Gina.

When Roxanne hung up her phone she tossed it on her bed and walked out of her bedroom. When Roxanne got outside she started walking down the street towards Jenna's place. When she walked she saw her neighbours 's houses and houses of girls who were on her old basketball team. Then she finally arrived at Jenna's.

"Hey." Said Jenna as she opened the door.

"How did you know I got here? I didn't even knock." Said Roxanne.

"I saw you through the window." Said Jenna.

"Stalker much." Said Roxanne.

Jenna laughed as she opened the door wider so Roxanne could come in.

"Well nice house like usual, but…" Said Roxanne.

Jenna knew what Roxanne was trying to say. Then suddenly Roxanne booked it up the stairs.

"… It would be nice to see your room finally." Said Roxanne as she ran up the stairs.

"Roxanne don't! It is a mess!" Yelled Jenna as she ran up the stairs.

When Jenna made to the top of the stairs, she saw Roxanne as she put her hand on the doorknob. Jenna ran and pushed Roxanne. As Roxanne fell, Jenna threw her back against the door.

" Don't even try it." Said Jenna as she looked down at Roxanne.

Roxanne got up and brushed her self off.

"Fine you win. So I will … wait! Did hear that?" Asked Roxanne as she cupped her hand over her ear.

"What?" Asked Jenna as she looked at the staircase.

When Jenna did that, Roxanne grabbed the doorknob turned it open and pushed Jenna inside.

"Ha, I finally did it!" Cheered Roxanne.

Then suddenly there was a slam. Roxanne looked to see that Jenna had slammed the door in her face.

"Damn it…" Roxanne said under her breath.

Roxanne could hear Jenna laughing softly behind the door.

"Fine!" Said Roxanne as she ran down the stairs.

When Roxanne was gone, Jenna opened the door quietly to see if she was actually gone. When she saw she was gone, she fixed her outfit and walked downstairs. When she reached downstairs, she saw Roxanne standing there pulling at her capris.

"Aw, don't be sad that you didn't win this time." Said Jenna as she casually walked down the stairs.

"Can you walk down the stairs anymore slower?" Asked Roxanne.

Jenna looked down at her black pinstriped micro mini. It really complimented her white-laced tank top and black sweater.

"Come on grumpy, let's go." Said Jenna as she slipped on her flats.

Roxanne rolled her eyes to Jenna's comment. As the left the house, the begun walking to Jenna's garage.

"Why are we going to your garage? The mall it that way." Said Roxanne as she pointed to the road.

"You aren't the only one that got a gift over the summer." Said Jenna as she unlocked her garage.

When the door opened, Roxanne saw a green shiny convertible sitting there.

"What? You got a car? That so beats my pool." Said Roxanne as she ran over to the car.

"Wait! You must first admire my licence plate." Said Jenna.

Roxanne walked to the front of the car to see what read: 'C U L8ER.'

"Nice." Said Roxanne as she looked down at it.

Then Jenna walked over and unlocked her precious car.

"Now you may enter." Said Jenna as she sat down in the drivers seat.

Roxanne opened the door and sat down. As the car turned on, both girls relaxed and placed their backs on the nice leather seats. Jenna drove down the street as fast that her little convertible would let her and as well the speeding limit.

"I heard you talked to Chad yesterday." Said Jenna.

"Yeah." Said Roxanne.

"About what?" Asked Jenna as she looked at Roxanne for a quick second.

Roxanne didn't answer to quickly. "Uh, nothing. He just came to visit me." Said Roxanne quite uncomfortable.

"Are you sure? Because you don't sound to confident in that answer." Said Jenna.

"Of course I'm sure, it happened to me, didn't it." Said Roxanne.

Then Jenna stopped the car.

"Whoa, sorry Jenna. I didn't mean to upset you. Don't kick me out on the street." Said Roxanne.

"What are you talking about? We are here at the mall." Said Jenna as she opened her door and got out.

"Yeah I knew that." Said Roxanne as she got out.

They began walking towards the main entrance.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Asked Roxanne.

"Well I wanna get my second hole, and then we can go shopping for your date." Said Jenna as she opened the door.

"Of course my needs come after." Said Roxanne.

Jenna laughed. "What did you expect?"

"I hope who ever pierces your ear hurts you." Said Roxanne.

Jenna gave her that _whatever _look. They started walking to one of those ear-piercing stores. Then Jenna took Roxanne into some scary gothic store.

"Jenna, you know I don't enjoy these stores like you do." Said Roxanne, as she looked around frantically.

"Aw come on, we'll be in here 10 mins max. I promise." Said Jenna.

"This will be the worst ten minutes of my life." Said Roxanne.

"What?" Asked Jenna.

"I said, I'll be enjoying every moment of it." Said Roxanne as she put on a fake smile.

Then Jenna rushed over to the counter and started talking to cashier. Roxanne carefully walked around the store and looked at their odd merchandise. After at least two minutes, Jenna called Roxanne over.

"Roxy, come here. They are going to pierce my ears." Said Jenna from across the store.

Roxanne walked to the back of the store as carefully and slowly as she could.

"Roxy, hurry up!" Snapped Jenna.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and walked faster. Then Jenna put her hand out to Roxanne.

"What's this for?" Asked Roxanne looking at Jenna's hand oddly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jenna confused.

"Well you told me you weren't scared." Said Roxanne.

"Well after you cursed me, I began to worry." Said Jenna as she shook her hand out to Roxanne.

Roxanne sighed and grabbed Jenna's hand. Jenna sat there nervously as the guy approached her with the gun. While he pierced her first ear Jenna flinched. Roxanne couldn't help but smile. She thought how it was funny Jenna can act so bold but yet be a little scared. The guy pierced the second ear and yet again Jenna flinched. When he was done, Jenna got up and looked for the closest mirror.

"Ooh, it is so nice." Said Jenna as she looked at her ears.

After looking at her new second holes, she finally paid the man and dragged Roxanne out of the store.

"Yes, yes, **YES!** I'm free!" Cheered Roxanne as she left the store.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Come on let's go."

Roxanne followed. The first store they walked into was H&M. Roxanne ran around the store looking for something nice to wear, while Jenna just glared at all the bright clothing.

"**JENNA!** I don't know what to wear!" Whined Roxanne as she pinched at a rainbow sweater.

"Did he tell where he was taking you?"

"No."

"Well, I can find out for you." Said Jenna as she dug through her purse.

"How?"

"By this!" Said Jenna as she held up her cell phone.

"Oh, nice." Said Roxanne as she turned her attention back to the sweaters.

Jenna dialled Chad's cell phone number and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey. It's me Jenna." Said Jenna

"I was wondering if Troy was with you?" She asked again to the phone.

"Oh he is?" Said Jenna loud enough for Roxanne to hear. At this time Roxanne turned her attention back Jenna.

"Can you ask him where he is taking Roxanne for their date?" Asked Jenna.

"No, Roxanne isn't with me. I'm just nosey. I want to know." She said in the phone.

"Oh the beach, that is cute. And I promise not to tell her." Said Jenna.

"Yeah love you too. Bye." Said Jenna as she shut her phone.

"Well I'm guessing we are in the wrong store." Said Roxanne.

"Because you are going to the beach! How romantic!" Said Jenna.

"American Eagle, here we come!" Said Roxanne as she ran out of the store.

Jenna ran after her. When they entered the store, they both ran around picking up shorts, tank tops, cropped sweaters and more.

"Here I think this looks nice." Said Jenna as she caught up with Roxanne.

"But I need a new bathing suit. Which one should I get?" Asked Roxanne.

"Bikini. Hands down." Said Jenna.

Roxanne turned to the rack and picked up the blue bikini. Then Jenna ripped it out of her hands.

"I know you want this one." Said Jenna as she put the rainbow one in Roxanne's hand. Roxanne smiled.

"Thanks, but now I'm going to try it on." Said Roxanne as she grabbed the pile of clothes she put on the shelf.

They both made their way to the dressing rooms as Roxanne walked into a dressing room. Jenna sat down in a comfy chair as she held on to the rest of Roxanne's clothes, until she was approached….

While walking through the mall, Troy and Chad had a feeling to go to American eagle.

"Why do you want to go in here?" Asked Chad.

"I don't know, just have a feeling." Said Troy as he walked in.

The guys looked at the guys' part of the store. Looking at shorts and other stuff.

"Look over there, doesn't she look familiar?" Asked Chad as she pointed towards the dressing rooms.

"Isn't that Jenna?" Asked Troy.

"What is she doing here?" Asked Chad.

"Let's go see." Said Troy.

Both boys walk over to Jenna. "Hey Jenna." What are you doing here?" Asked Chad looking down at her.

"Chad? Troy?!" Asked Jenna is shock.

"I thought you were at home?" Asked Chad.

"Uh, this is my home." Said Jenna.

"When have you lived in a dressing room?" Asked Chad.

"Well maybe I'm poor, maybe I can't afford a home like you and Troy can." Said Jenna trying to act sad and ashamed.

"Okay, where's Roxanne?" Asked Troy.

"I thought I told you on the phone that she isn't with me." Said Jenna as she attempted to hide the clothes she was holding.

"Well of course you were lying before, so where is she actually?" Asked Chad.

Jenna looked down. "I won't tell."

Suddenly the dressing room door opened. "You like?" Asked Roxanne as she posed wearing a white tank top and beige short shorts.

When Troy and Roxanne's eyes met, she freaked.

"Troy?!" Roxanne screamed as she ran and hid behind the door.

"See I knew you were lying." Said Chad as he looked down at Jenna.

Jenna hung her head in shame. "You are right.I have a problem, I lie too much." Said Jenna as looked up at Chad and smirked.

"Roxanne what are you doing?" Asked Troy.

"Roxanne isn't here." Said Roxanne in a high pinched voice.

"I fully saw you." Said Troy.

"Uh, no you didn't. That was a figment of your imagination." Said Roxanne again.

"Roxanne…" Said Troy.

"Fine." Said Roxanne as she emerged from the dressing room hanging her head down.

"So what are you shopping for?" Asked Troy.

"Uh…" Said Roxanne as she tried to make up an excuse.

"It looks like she is shopping for an outfit like if she were going to, let's say the beach. What do you think Troy?" Said Chad in a detective on a roll.

"It seems so." Joined Troy.

"Well maybe I'm going on vacation with my family." Suggested Roxanne.

"Seven days before school starts?" Asked Chad.

"I've done that before." Said Jenna.

"Well that is you." Said Chad as Jenna pouted to his response.

"And didn't you tell me that your parents were working all this week and weekend?" Asked Troy.

"Psshh, I wish." Said Roxanne as she crossed her arms.

"Well it seems like I'm getting no where asking you to tell me the truth. So I'll see you at the beach, in that outfit I suppose." Said Troy, as he looked Roxanne up and down.

"Well if you like it." Said Roxanne as she stuck a pose.

Troy rolled his eyes at her as Roxanne batted her eyelashes.

"We're leaving, Bye girls." Said Chad.

"Bye." Said the girls in unison.

The boys left the store as the girls laughed.

"Don't you love lying?" Asked Jenna.

"Oh don't I." Said Roxanne in a sophisticated voice.

Roxanne walked into the change room and changed and headed to the cash.

"Come on if we hurry up, you can help me pick out my outfit at home." Said Jenna.

"Alright." Said Roxanne as she grabbed her bags and started walking towards the door.


	19. On the beach with my beloved

**Chapter 31, so exciting almost to East High ! Next chapter is Jenna's date and then EAST HIGH!! You excited? I am. Anyways, not owning anything but my original characters except Jenna, she's a real person! **_Enjoy!_

* * *

Wednesday and Thrusday were more boring days for all of them. Roxanne used every moment she had with her mom to persuade her to let Roxanne have her pool party.

Which her mother gave in to so she could finally meet the boy Roxanne was dating. And then Roxanne spent all Thrusday night getting ready for her date with Troy the next day.

So Friday morning, the sweet smell of vanilla filled Roxanne's room. Roxanne was in the middle of her shower. After five minutes, she was out and putting on a pair of pyjama pants and one of the shirts she stole from Troy up at camp. She walked down to the kitchen with her hair still wrapped in her towel.

"Hey hun, how are you?" Asked her mother cheerfully.

"Fine." Said Roxanne as she sat down on one of the tall stools that sat in front to the kitchen counter.

Her mom had her hair clipped up and was already or work. "Okay, I have to go. But I'll see you later. And make sure you don't stay out too late with Troy." Said her mother as she grabbed her briefcase.

"Okay, I won't. Have fun at work." Said Roxanne as she spun around on the chair to face her mother.

Her mom sighed and smiled. "Bye." Said Roxanne as her mom opened the front door.

"Bye, love you." Said her mom.

"Love you too." Said Roxanne as her mother closed the door.

Then Roxanne started to get ready for her date. At ten o'clock, Roxanne had her stuff packed in her green and purple beach bag. Then the doorbell rang. Roxanne walked over to the door.

"Hey." She said as she opened the door.

"Hey, are you ready?" Asked Troy

"Yeah, I'm ready let me just grab my stuff." Said Roxanne

And before she turned back to the door, she checked herself out in the coat closet mirror. She wore a white-laced tank top and beige short shorts. Her hair was out and straightened.

"You look fine, no need to check yourself out. I'll be doing that for you." Said Troy as he winked at Roxanne.

Roxanne blushed as she closed and locked the door.

They both started walking towards his red convertible.

"This is yours?" Asked Roxanne as she stood beside the passenger door.

"Well it is my dad's; he wanted me to impress you." Said Troy has he opened the driver's seat.

"Aw, I feel so loved." Said Roxanne as she placed her hand on her heart.

"Well either you can stand there and feel loved as I drive off, or get in the car so we can go." Said Troy as he looked at her.

Roxanne's eyes widened to Troy's comment as she opened the passenger's seat and sat down. Troy started up the car and drove off. Both of them started talking about random stuff, and suddenly the topic of "East High" popped up.

"So you ready for East High?" Asked Troy as he switched lanes on the highway.

"Uh, no." Said Roxanne as she avoided eye contact with Troy.

"Are you scared? My Roxanne is scared?" Asked Troy quite shocked.

"No." Said Roxanne as she played around with her seatbelt.

"Anyways, we'll be at the beach shortly." Said Troy.

"Great." Said Roxanne.

The entire car ride with Troy was awkward for her. She didn't know why. Then finally, Troy parked the car in the beach's parking lot.

"We are here." Said Troy as he opened the driver's door and got out.

Roxanne got out of the car and grabbed her stuff. "Why isn't anyone here? They aren't many people here like I expected."

"Well probably they are school shopping, well at least there aren't any annoying little kids running around." Said Troy.

"That's true." Said Roxanne as she closed the passenger's door gently.

Both of them started walking towards the sandy beach.

"So where do you want to sit?" Asked Troy.

"How about over there?" Suggested Roxanne as she pointed a spot off to the side.

Troy shrugged and grabbed Roxanne's hand a led her over there. They set down their stuff and sat on their blanket.

"Do you want to swim first, or what?" Suggested Troy.

"I wanna swim." Said Roxanne as she kicked off her sandals.

Both of them got up and ran over to the water. Then Roxanne suddenly stopped at the water.

"What's wrong?" Asked Troy as he stood in ankle deep water.

"It's too cold." Whined Roxanne.

Troy rolled his eyes. " I never thought I would have to do this to you." Said Troy as he threw Roxanne over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Screamed Roxanne as she kicked her legs viciously.

"Fine." Said Troy as he dropped her in the water.

Roxanne sat in ankle deep water on her ass. She glared up at Troy as the ends of her hair began to curl because of the water. Troy smirked down at her. She got up and pretended to dust her self off.

"Are you okay?" Asked Troy.

"Yes." Said Roxanne.

Troy wrapped his arms around Roxanne's waist and began to kiss her. Roxanne started to pull away.

"What's wrong?" Asked Troy as he stopped kissing her.

"Nothing." Said Roxanne as she grabbed Troy's hands. Then when they were holding hands, Roxanne stepped closer placed her leg behind Troy's legs and pushed Troy. Troy fell back in the water. Troy shook his head and looked up at Roxanne.

"How did I not know that wasn't coming" Said Troy. Roxanne smiled at him.

"You are an evil person, I hope you know that." Said Troy as he got up.

"But you love me." Said Roxanne.

"Sadly I do." Said Troy.

Then Roxanne splashed him and ran off into the deeper water. Troy went after her and trying to keep up. They were splashing and swimming for a while. Troy would pick Roxanne up and toss her in the water. Roxanne would hide and dive under water, as Troy would look for her and she pop up and spit water in his face and dive down before he could find her again. This kept going on until they started feeling hungry.

"I'm starved." Said Roxanne as she floated on her back.

"Me too, let's go back and eat." Suggested Troy.

Both of them walked back to the beach. Both of them sat down on their blanket.

"Well there is no point of me wearing this shirt if it is see through." Said Roxanne as pulled off her white laced shirt.

Then she pulled her straps on her bikini top to make it tighter.

"So what do you want, I have an entire basket filled with food." Said Roxanne.

Troy opened the basket and starting pulling out sandwiches and the other stuff. They both grabbed what they wanted and started eating. After they finished eating they took crusts and grapes and whatever was small and started throwing them at each other. However, the flying crusts started catching the eye of the hungry seagulls. They started coming around and attempting to grab one of the flying crusts.

"I think we should stop." Said Roxanne.

"Why?" Asked Troy.

"We are starting to get an audience." Said Roxanne as she pointing to the seagulls over head. Then both of them starting throwing the crusts far away from where they were sitting. Then Roxanne started humming a song. Troy recognized that she was humming the song her and Jenna sang up at camp, Falling for You by Eva Avila.

"You know Roxanne you have amazing voice." Said Troy as he turned to her.

"I have been told that many times. However, thank you." Said Roxanne.

"When you come to East High, I'm making you try out for the play." Said Troy.

"What? Are you serious?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yup, and nothing you say will stop me." Said Troy.

Roxanne said nothing.

"Are you scared to be in a play?" Asked Troy.

"Not that, but performing in front of a student body I don't know is the thing." Said Roxanne.

"Don't worry they will love you as much as I do. Trust me, I have the whole school wrapped around my pinkie finger." Said Troy as he pointed his pinkie finger up and moved it around.

"Same thing for me, or was. When I was City High. But now Jenna is in charge." Said Roxanne.

Troy smiled. "Are the school plays popular at East High?" Asked Roxanne.

"Well yeah, since Gabriella and I participated in it last year." Said Troy.

"Oh great…" Said Roxanne under her breath.

"So do you know what courses you are going to take?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah, I'm taking gym, Spanish, physics, English and math." Said Roxanne.

"Why Spanish?" Asked Troy.

"Well it is one of the most romantic languages and I already know French, and I thought it would be better to learn a new language." Said Roxanne.

"You know French? When did you learn it?" Asked Troy.

"When I moved up to Canada in grade 4, it was part of the curriculum." Said Roxanne.

"And you are taking gym because; you wanna do well in basketball and not lose your mojo?" Asked Troy.

"Is that what you call your talent? Mojo?" Asked Roxanne as she laughed.

"Yeah, what do you call it?" Asked Troy.

"Natural born talent." Said Roxanne as she winked at him.

Troy laughed. "Of course. You do remind me of Chad with your cockiness."

"Because that is how us gangstas roll." Said Roxanne.

Troy shook his head no to her comment as she stuck out her tongue.

"Wanna go splash around in the water some more?" Asked Roxanne as she played around with her semi- damped hair.

"Sure, last one there is rotten egged basketball player." Said Troy.

Then Troy got up and ran off. "CHEATER!" Screamed Roxanne as she ran behind him.

Then when Roxanne got into waist deep water, she couldn't see Troy any longer.

"Okay, you win. I'm a rotten-egged basketball player. Just come out!" She yelled as she looked around.

Then Troy jumped from the water in front of her and kissed her. Roxanne closed her eyes in shock. When she did finally open them she saw Troy was kissing her. Finally Roxanne pulled away and smiled.

"I like the way you think." Said Roxanne.

Troy looked at her confused. Then Roxanne grabbed Troy by the shoulders and kissed him.

After countless hours of running around, swimming, random making out and exploring, Troy and Roxanne decided to call it a day. However, before they left they decided to go on a nice stroll by the water since the sun was setting.

"Do you wanna go home?" Asked Troy.

"I don't want to because, today was so perfect and I don't want it to end. But I guess I have to." Said Roxanne.

Then both of them walked over hand in hand to their stuff. They packed their stuff into Roxanne's Beach bag. Then Roxanne snatched Troy American shirt without him seeing as she put at the bottom of her bag.

"_Now I have something else to wear…" _

Then both of them walked over to his red convertible and hopped in and drove off.


	20. What she has been waiting for

**Hey, umm remember when I told you the next chapter after this would be Easy High? Well I kinda lied. Actually it's after my next chapter. Sorry . But like usual I don't own anything especially not Jenna but the other characters are mine. **_Enjoy!_

* * *

The phone rang viciously at Jenna all day and she couldn't get anything done. She looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"Roxanne, I'll talk to you later. I really need to get ready." she said.

"But I need…"

But before Roxanne could finish Jenna slammed the phone down and ran back to the bathroom.

She spent numerous hours doing her hair until it was perfect. Her hair was half up and curled with two pieces framing her face and when she was done she used her hairspray to make sure it would stay how it was. Then she walked into her room and put on a shirt and track pants waiting for later to put her dress on. She went into her kitchen and made something for her to eat.

When it was closer for her date to arrive, she decided that she would put on her dress. It was a black dress with a green trim. And then she headed back into the bathroom and started doing her make-up.

_Ding- dong._

Jenna walked to the door and answered it.

"Hey, you look beautiful." said Chad.

"Thanks, you're nice yourself."

"Do you want to start going?"

"Sure."

Chad escorted Jenna to his car and they drove off to Antonio's restaurant. When they parked, Jenna lit up.

"Antonio's? I love this place." said Jenna.

Both of them walked inside and got a table.

"How did you know I love this place?" asked Jenna.

"Remember when I told you I went to visit Roxanne. She gave me some advice." replied Chad.

"What else did you ask you ask her about?"

"If you liked flowers, and she told me that was really bad idea."

"Yeah, I hate them."

"Well I wouldn't want to make you unhappy."

"Aw, that's so cute."

Then the server came and took their orders. And then they went back to talking.

"School's starting soon. Are you excited?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, but I'm more psyched for East high." said Jenna

Jenna was secretly bored of this date already. This is practically what they did at camp Running creek, sat there and talked especially about East High. Could they do something else for a change?

"Jenna?"

Jenna snapped out of her thought. "Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about something."

"You seem bored and I don't blame you."

"I guess you could read it all over my face." Jenna said as she looked down at her dress.

"That's why I also planned something else tonight."

"Good, now I'm excited."

The server came back and gave them their meals. Jenna and Chad spent their time talking about the waiters and random customers that came in wearing eye hurting pieces of clothing. Then Chad to the check and paid for it. And they left to their next activity.

"So where are we going?" asked Jenna.

"Dancing."

"Wow, that's seems fun."

Chad pulled the car up to a certain place that Jenna never had been to.

"I never knew this place existed." said Jenna.

"Well it does."

The two of them walked inside, the music was playing softly and they started dancing.

It was different from camp; she didn't have her best friend Roxanne to run to when things got awkward. It was her and Chad. She wondered if Roxanne felt the same when she was with Troy alone.

"Are you having fun now?" asked Chad

"Yeah, much better then just talking."

"Well why don't we go outside?"

Chad led Jenna to the porch outside where there was a cool breeze. Chad placed his arm around Jenna's waist.

"This night has been well…"

"Eventful?" Jenna suggested.

"You think so?"

"Kind of."

Chad laughed. "I don't think this my kind of date."

"Well I like it."

"Maybe we can try something different next time."

"I like that."

Chad kissed Jenna passionately. "Wanna head home?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired."

Jenna and Chad walked back to his car, and drove back home. They stopped at Jenna's house and Chad walked Jenna to her front door.

"I had fun tonight." said Jenna.

"Me too."

"See you soon."

"I'll call you and I'll make plans again."

"Alright."

Chad kissed her and Jenna smiled.

"Love you." said Jenna.

"Love you too." said Chad as he walked away from the porch to his car a Jenna walked inside.


	21. Pool partay

**How exciting guys and gals, East High is up next . And i tried to make this chapter a little shorter so we could get down to business. Anyways, not owning anything but the love from my readers. **_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sunday around twelve thirty, Roxanne was outside in the backyard. She made sure that everything was in place for her party. And also keeping her parents in a good mood for when they meet Troy.

Roxanne walked around the patio table that had chips and refreshments for her friends.

When were they gonna show up? You can only get some much swimming in so much time.

_Ding- dong._

Roxanne ran inside to the door and answered it.

"V-V-V-I-P is here!" Jenna said as the door opened.

"Come in, but where's Chad?"

"Coming, his mom made him do some stuff."

"Well come put your stuff in my room or the backyard."

"Can I put my stuff in your room?"

"Sure."

The two of them went upstairs in Roxanne's room which was all clean due to her guest coming over. Jenna rested her stuff at the bottom of Roxanne's bed and sat down on.

"So when is Troy coming?" asked Jenna.

"Soon, he said had to do something."

Then the door bell went off.

"Some one is here!" said Jenna as Roxanne ran down the stairs.

"Hey Chad, come in." said Roxanne as she opened the door.

"Hey Roxy, is Jenna here?"

"Yeah, upstairs in my room." said Roxanne

Roxanne led Chad in to her room to see Jenna. "Hey babe." said Chad.

Jenna looked up and saw Chad. "Hey"

"We could get this party started, if a certain person would show up." said Roxanne as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

Roxanne walked into her bathroom and made sure she looked good for when Troy would show up. She looked at the mirror and saw her low ponytail with her hair naturally curly. Her rainbow bikini straps showed from underneath her black tank top. Then the door bell went again.

"It's Troy!" said Roxanne as she walked down the stairs.

Everyone followed her downstairs and stood by the door.

"Hey Troy." said Roxanne as she opened the door.

"Hey Roxy, hi everyone."

"Troy I want to introduce you to my parents." said Roxanne as she escorted Troy to her parents who were standing near by.

"Hi Troy, I'm Mrs. McNeal." said Roxanne's mom as she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Troy shook her hand

"Troy, I'm Mr. McNeal." Roxanne's dad stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Troy shook his hand too.

"Well I think we'll let you enjoy your party, have fun." Said Mrs. McNeal as she walked off with her husband into the living room.

"Let's get this party started." announced Roxanne.

Everyone ran to the pool, and the boys jumped in and the girls followed.

"Oh my god the water is so cold." said Roxanne as she emerged was the water.

Then Troy dove under the water and started grabbing at Roxanne's feet. Roxanne screamed and tried to pull away but Troy pulled her under.

"Roxy?" asked Jenna openly to anyone who would answer.

Then bubbles came to the surface. And Troy came back to the top and took a breath.

"Where's Roxy?" asked Chad.

Troy looked down in the water and didn't see her in the crystal blue water.

Then they all dove under water looking for her, they went all the way to the bottom of the deep end and searched for her. They came back up for air.

"Find her?" asked Jenna.

"No." answered the boys.

"Maybe 'cause I'm over here." said a voice from the shallow end.

Everyone turned and saw Roxanne sitting on the side of the shallow end.

"Roxy, I was worried about you." said Jenna.

"I wasn't." said Troy.

"That's mean." said Roxanne as she swam over to the deep end.

"I'm kidding, I luurve you." said Troy with a head roll.

"Ew." said Roxanne as she splashed Troy in the face and swam away.

All of them were splashing and fighting the entire party. And Roxanne knew this was the way it was going to be, and didn't want it any other way.


	22. The big day

**I know, I know. I'm very slow. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. but here it is. First day of East High! I know a certain person has been waiting. And I'm glad to say Gabriella finally makes her first appearance. So like usual, I don't own anything but the love that Troy had for Roxanne and Roxanne herself. **_Enjoy!_

* * *

Tuesday morning around six forty five, Roxanne woke up to her alarm clock viciously ring at her. Was today her first day of East High? And it was because, yesterday was Labor Day and Roxanne spent her entire day with Jenna. And she made plans with Troy and his father to pick her up so they would carpool to East High on the first day.

Roxanne took her shower and then walked to her closet and opened it. She pulled out a red polo shirt, deep blue skinny jeans and a white belt. Hopefully this would show she had school spirit for her new school. However, Roxanne missed her black, white and yellow colours, but had to trade them for her red and white.

When it was almost time for Roxanne to leave, her parents came downstairs.

"Have fun on your first day." said her father.

"You're always mommy's big girl." said her mom as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Mom! I'm a senior now. The last time you said that to me I was in grade what? Five?" said Roxanne trying to pull away from her parents.

Then a sound of a car horn pierced the silence in the house as Roxanne looked at the door.

"Well that's Mr. Bolton. Bye see you later."

Roxanne stepped outside to see Troy and his father in their car. Roxanne walked over to the car and opened the back seat doo rand sat beside Troy.

"Hi Roxanne, How are you?" Asked Mr. Bolton from the front of the car.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking."

Roxanne turned to Troy. "Morning Troy."

"Morning , Roxy."

"Like my school spirit?" Asked Roxanne as she referred to her outfit.

"Very nice."

They kept driving to East High, and when they saw from down the street Roxanne lost her breath like some one hit her in the chest.

"You alright?" Asked Troy

"Yeah."

They pulled up to teachers' parking and got out of the car.

"Bye Mr. Bolton." said Roxanne.

"Here let me take you to see your homeroom." said Troy as he held her hand.

They walked into the front foyer to see a big board where everyone was gathered around.

They searched for their names.

"I have Spanish first." said Roxanne

"I have English again." said Troy.

"Have fun with that."

"Let's go meet Chad and my other friends so I can introduce you."

Troy led Roxanne to where all his friends were standing. "Hey guys." said Troy.

"Hey Troy." said Gabriella.

"I want to introduce you all to my new girlfriend Roxanne." said Troy as her referred to her.

"Hi. I'm Gabriella. I was the new girl last year." said Gabriella as she stuck out her hand.

"I've heard a lot about you. And it's nice to meet you." said Roxanne as she shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. Gabriella's friend." Said Taylor.

"Very nice to meet you." said Roxanne

And then a voice interrupted them. "Showing another dork around Bolton?"

Roxanne looked over her shoulder to see the backside of a blonde tramp. The Blonde tramp turned around and her eyes met with Roxanne's eyes as Roxanne mouthed "What?" Like she was gonna beat her up, which she knew she could.

"Is that infamous Sharpay I've hard a lot about." said Roxanne as she turned attention back to everyone.

"Yes that would be her." said Chad.

"Oh Chad I didn't say hi to you." said Roxanne

"That's ok."

"Roxy, at lunch sit with us at our table." said Troy.

"Which one would that be?" she asked.

"The biggest one, with your beloved sitting there."

"Ok, save me seat."

The bell rang.

"Well see you guys around." said Gabriella.

The five of them retreated to their classes.

Roxanne, Troy, Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor settled in the seats and wished that they could have gotten a few more days before school had officially started.

--

First period ended and Roxanne left Spanish holding her timetable to find her next class.

She walked into the science room and but her stuff beside her.

"Anyone sitting here?" asked a voice. Roxanne looked up and saw Troy.

"Hey, of course you can sit."

"Well since next period is lunch, so I can take to our lunch table without you getting lost." said Troy.

"That would be nice." said Roxanne.

"Oh at free period I want you to come down to the gym and meet the boys on the basket ball team."

"Oh okay."

--

Roxanne sat beside Troy at the lunch table and waited for everyone to come. Then Gabriella came and sat beside Roxanne.

"Hey, you like East High so far?"

"Yeah, it's fun. But I miss my old school." said Roxanne.

Troy put his arm around her. "Don't worry it will grow on you."

Cheerleaders and other boys were sitting at the table.

"Are these boys from the team?" asked Roxanne.

"Yeah, but they'll pay better attention to me when we're in the gym." said Troy.

Then Chad and Taylor came and sat with them. Roxanne gave Chad a look that read '_what's going on?' _ And Chad gave her a look back to reassure her that nothing was going on between him and Taylor. Because no one two times her best friend and gets away with it.

"How are your classes so far?" asked Taylor.

"Good, wanna see my time table?" asked Roxanne as she held it out.

Taylor snatched the times table and everyone crowded around her.

"I have English with you." said Gabriella.

"I have math with you next semester." said Taylor.

"I already have science with you." said Troy.

Then everyone looked at Chad. "I've got nothing."

"Well at least we have lunch together." said Roxanne.

"And no one gets to pick the table this time." said Chad.

Roxanne smiled and looked down at her tray. _"Maybe East High isn't so bad." _She said to herself.

--

It was fourth period and Roxanne was in the gym. Mr. Bolton was her gym teacher. How weird is that? All the people to mark her and it's her boyfriend's father.

He made an overview of their class and discussed what the girls should be wearing for class and the consequences if none of the rules were met.

_"Maybe I'm not going to enjoy gym classes anymore." _

_--_

The bell rung fifteen minutes earlier than the other classes. Roxanne assumed it was free period. She waited in the gym as boys started to pour in. They were all wearing their jerseys.

_"I guess these are the famous Wildcats I've heard all about." _

"Are you sticking around to watch the boys practice?" asked Mr. Bolton.

"Uh, yeah. Troy wants to introduce me to them."

Mr. Bolton nodded and walked off as Troy walked in.

--

"Hey guys. I want to introduce you to someone." said Troy.

They all gathered around. "I want you all to meet Roxanne. She's my new girlfriend. And maybe she'll be a new part of the Wildcats team."

"As another cheerleader?" asked one boy.

Roxanne sighed to the boy's response. "No, as a player."

"But then we'll be more like that Wild kittens." said one boy.

"Why don't you show us what you got brownie locks." said another boy.

She assumed he called her that due to her long brown hair. "Fine, but can we at least make teams?" asked Roxanne.

Then the boys parted like the seas into their teams.

"You're on my team." said Troy as he bounced passed the ball to Roxanne.

"Let's do this, ready boys?" asked Roxanne as she began to run down the court.


	23. One crisp September day

**Hey, here is my latest chapter. Just wanted to inform you that there are weird hallow boxes that randomly pop up in my story. They don't mean anything, my computer is whack. So just ignore them :) and I don't own anything like usual. Except Roxanne because Jenna is a real person and I don't own her.**

* * *

September was fine month for Roxanne. She was making new friends, doing well in her classes, and becoming popular due to her boyfriend Troy Bolton. She hardly had time to see Jenna, which made her sad. Though they had frequent phone calls after school. And Roxanne got to see Jenna cheer at the recent basketball game which the Wildcats played the Cougars. Though Roxanne hadn't got on the team yet, she just went to watch. And after the game, Roxanne, Jenna, Troy and Chad hung out for abit. However, one crisp September day. Roxanne's day at East high changed entirely starting in Spanish class.

Roxanne sat at her desk and took out her Spanish homework that she did the previous night. Class had already started, and they had just finished their recent quiz.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Roxanne didn't really care but decided not to look like all the other students.

"Hi, I'm new student." said the girl.

"Oh you must be Jenna." said the teacher.

Roxanne looked over and saw Jenna standing there.

"Jenna!" said Roxanne loudly as the entire class looked at her.

Jenna walked over and sat beside her.

"Oh ma gawd, I didn't know you were transferring. How come?" asked Roxanne giving her a hug.

"Well when I found out you were transferring to East High, I knew I couldn't survive my final year with out you. So I asked my mom if I could transfer. And by the way East High does have a better cheerleading squad that City High." said Jenna.

"Man, Chad is going to be so excited."

"Actually, he already knows."

"What? How come you didn't tell me?"

"It was a surprise."

"Oh, well I'm glad you are in my class. You have to meet everyone at lunch. "

"For sure."

--

Roxanne walked into class with Troy to see their desks were surrounds by guys.

"Roxy you have only been at East High for a month and guys are already in love with you." said Troy.

"Well to bad for them because I'm with somebody else." said Roxanne.

When they drew closer to their seats they saw Sharpay sitting in Roxanne's seat.

"Hey Troy, come sit with me." said Sharpay.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. Was there seriously another girl she had to beat up again?

"Uh, well I'm gonna sit with Roxanne in our seats which you are in." said Troy.

"Well she can sit somewhere else."

"If you don't want your face re-arranged then I suggest you move." said Roxanne.

"What will you do?" Sharpay said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yo, she's got beef with me? Troy you need to handle this."

"Sharpay just move, I'm not going to sit with you anyways." said Troy.

Sharpay got up and walked to the back of the class where her seat was, when applause broke out. Roxanne looked confused at Troy. "Um, what's going on?" she asked.

One girl walked up to Roxanne. "Hi, I'm Sarah and everyone is applauding you because you stood up to Sharpay." said the girl.

"You guys are afraid of that?" asked Roxanne.

"Not really we just don't want to stand up to her."

"Well I'll be more than happy to stand up to her."

Then their science teacher walked in and class begun.

--

At lunch Troy and Roxanne walked in to the caf hand in hand to their table.

"Hey guys." said Roxanne to Gabriella and Taylor.

"Um do any of you know who that tramp is with Chad?" asked Taylor.

"Excuse me?" asked Roxanne was she sat down.

"That tramp with Chad, do you know her?"

"Yes, because she is my best friend!"

"Why is she with Chad?"

"Because they are… wait why don't you ask him yourself?"

Chad and Jenna walked to the table and sat down.

"Hey Chad, who's your friend?" asked Gabriella.

"This is my girlfriend Jenna." He said.

"So you both came back with girlfriends?" asked Taylor.

"Today is just not your day." said Roxanne under her breath.

"_Maybe Taylor Jealous of Jenna and Gabriella is jealous of me and is trying to get on my good side. Note to self, keep a good eye out for the girls at East High. They like to go after you man." _ Roxanne thought to herself.

--

Gym class went by quickly. They played soccer and Roxanne was in net. She was good at soccer, but she didn't like it. Her mom made her play it when she was younger. Since her mom came from Mexico and played it when she was little girl she thought she force her daughter into it too. But her dad saved her and put her in to basketball. Thank God!

There was this one girl in her class wasn't so good and the girls were hassling her.

"Don't pass her the ball or we'll never win." said one girl to her friend.

"Why don't you stop acting like a snob and pass her the ball. It's just a stupid game." Roxanne yelled at the girl.

Did Roxanne seriously have to beat all the girls up in East High so they could all stop acting like brats?

After the game and the girls went to change, one girl walked up to Roxanne.

"Thanks for doing that for me."

"Doing what?" asked Roxanne.

"Sticking up for me like that."

"No big thing. Just put them in their place."

"I'm Kayla by the way."

"Oh, I'm Roxanne."

"Oh I know who you are because you're Troy's girlfriend."

Roxanne smiled at Kayla and walked into the change room with Kayla trailing behind her.

--

Roxanne sat in English class behind Gabriella. Her teacher Mrs. Darbus was a little nuts and the way she talked was highly annoying.

"_For goodness sakes, sometimes I regret transferring to East High."_

But lucky for her they were doing partner work and she was Gabriella's partner. And Gabriella was doing all the work and Roxanne just copied. There was only fifteen minutes until class ended anyways.

--

After school, Roxanne and Jenna made their way to the gym. Since Roxanne's best friend had started coming to East High, she thought she use every opportunity to spend time with her.

All the boys were crowded around Mr. Bolton as Roxanne and Jenna sat on the stands.

"Roxy come here for a minute." called Chad.

Roxanne got up and walked over to the guys.

"Yeah?"

"We have a gift for you." said Troy as he handed her a big box that had a bow on it.

"What is this for?"

"You'll see when you open it."

Roxanne opened the box to see a brand new red Wildcat jersey folded in the box.

"A jersey for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you are now apart of the Wildcats team." said Mr. Bolton.

"Try it on brownie locks." said Zeke.

Roxanne threw over her top and put her hands on her hips.

"But why did you guys pick me so soon?" she asked.

"Because you helped us a lot, and you are really good when you scrimmage with us." said Chad.

"And I begged the coach if you could be on the team." said Troy.

"Well thanks a lot guys." said Roxanne.

"And from now on, you practice with us during free period and after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays." said Zeke.

"Sure thing. " said Roxanne holding up her new jersey.


	24. Mexican Dilema

**I'm sorry guys and gals. I'm so slow. My mom has taken the computer hostage and I can never type. But here you go. And btw they are some Spanish terms in my story. But at the bottom there will be some meanings so you can understand. And I own nothing. Heck I don't even own Jenna. But I do own Roxanne. **_Enjoy!_

* * *

The month of October brought a lot of popularity for Roxanne and Jenna. Jenna had become a part of the cheerleading team, and the girls loved her. Roxanne became the first ever female player on the Wildcats' team and was doing very well. However, all this popularity was catching the eye of the infamous Sharpay Evans. Fortunately, Roxanne and Jenna were able to fly beneath her radar and get away from her whenever she came near.

--

November had come to East High with its cool air and dying leaves being blown across ground. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and Roxanne had got a cold.

"Roxanne, you can't come to Mexico with us if you're gonna be sick." said Mrs. McNeal.

"But mom, its thanks..." Roxanne sneezed "…giving."

"You know how your abuela is about germs. Especially from here."

"But I'm her sobrina, can't she make exceptions?"

"No she can't. I'm sorry."

"So I have to spend Thanksgiving alone?"

"Maybe you can stay with Jenna or Troy."

"And get their families sick?"

"Yes, its better then ours."

Roxanne knew there was no way she was gonna win this argument with her sneezing and wheezing.

"Fine I'll go call." she said as she grabbed her blanket and went up stairs.

--

"Jenna?"

"Hey Roxy, what's wrong?"

"My mom won't let me go to Mexico for thanksgiving. I have to spend somewhere else."

"So you wanna spend it with me?" asked Jenna.

"Yes."

"Well you can't. We're going away too."

"What?"

"Sorry Roxy."

"Fine, I'll call Troy."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Roxanne hung up and then dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?"

(Sneeze)

"Roxy, is that you?" asked Troy

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could spend thanksgiving with you."

"Why?"

"Mom won't let me go to Mexico with my cold."

"Sure, I'll take care of you."

"Aw, thanks."

"So when you coming over?"

"Well the flight is tonight, so maybe seven thirty?"

"Alright. See you then."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too."

--

Seven thirty, Roxanne found herself in the car her way to Troy's house. Roxanne hadn't said anything to her mother after saying she couldn't go to Mexico.

The car stopped in front of the Bolton's house.

"Have a nice Thanksgiving Roxy." chimed her mother.

"You too." Roxanne said exiting the car.

Roxanne knocked on the door. Mr. Bolton answered the door with Troy standing beside him.

"Hi Roxanne." He said.

"Hi Mr. Bolton. Thank you very much for letting me stay over for thanksgiving." she said.

"It's our pleasure."

Troy took Roxanne's bag and put it by the stairs.

"Hey Roxy." he said as he hugged her.

"Hey."

"My mom made you some tea for your cold. It's really good." he said as he held her hand and led her to the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Bolton doing some dishes.

"Hi Roxanne." she said with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton."

Troy handed her the tea and they sat at the table. Roxanne began to drink it.

"How is it?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"It's good. Thank…" then Roxanne's voice began to crack in mid sentence. "…you."

Troy laughed as Roxanne covered her face with her hands.

"_How embarrassing." _

"Come on, I'll sow you where you're staying." said Troy as he led her away from the kitchen.

* * *

**Abuela** - Grandmother

**Sobrina**- Granddaughter

* * *


	25. Secret Santa

**Hey readers. My latest chapter has arrived. Yaay! Anyways, I only own Roxanne and all her phrases :) **_Enjoy!_

* * *

As November began to fade away, December was taking over. Huge projects were due and exam prep had begun. Roxanne spent a lot of her time tutoring Jenna in Spanish, and Troy in science. However, December was a big month for Roxanne because, the scholarship basketball game was coming up and the auditions for the school musical were close by.

--

Roxanne sat in class waving her pencil in front of her face to cause her from sleeping. All this stuff was easy anyways. It was Troy who had to keep up.

"Coming over today?" Asked Troy

"Like always." Roxanne replied

"Man, this stuff is confusing." He said.

"That's why you got me to help you." She said

The bell rung and Troy and Roxanne left hand in hand to the caf, until someone called her name.

"Roxanne? Can I ask you something?"

Roxanne turned around to see Sharpay smiling innocently.

"Sure." Roxanne said letting go of Troy's hand.

"Over here."

Roxanne walked over "What can I do for you?"

"Well I know you play on the team with Bolton. So I wanna make it clear that you stay on your court and off my stage." Sharpay scoffed.

Roxanne cocked her eyebrow. _ "How'd she know I was auditioning?"_

"Bolton can audition but you can't." she scoffed again as she poked Roxanne in the chest.

"My boyfriend isn't auditioning without me. Because I promised him I would. So how about you back off and let me do what I want." Roxanne hissed.

_"Another man stealer." _ Roxanne thought to her self as she walked back to Troy who was waiting for her against the lockers.

"What was that about?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"Nothing, she was just asking for homework questions. " Roxanne lied.

--

Roxanne sat in her English class when Mrs. Darbus came in and had an announcement.

"Class, because the holidays are quickly approaching. I've decided we will hold a secret Santa. Exciting huh?"

_"Great now I have to buy a present for someone I probably don't like." _

Mrs. Darbus came around with a hat with all the students' names inside of it. Roxanne drew out the name Mark. She quickly scanned the room to see Mark secretly listening to his iPod. His earphones look old and beat up.

'Mark Earphones' Roxanne wrote on her paper.

"Who'd you get?" Asked Gabriella when she turned around to face Roxanne.

"Mark. You?" Asked Roxanne.

"Connor, I have no clue what to get him."

"Gift card maybe?" Roxanne suggested.

"Yeah, get idea. Thanks." Said Gabriella.

Final bell rung and Roxanne and Gabriella left class until Roxanne heard some bickering by some lockers. She looked to see most of the boys in the class surrounding Connor.

"Connor please?"

"Come on, I'm your best friend.

Then she heard Rick, the boy who was friends with her new friend Sarah in science, say something.

"She's hot. Give her to me."

Roxanne saw the boys were all bickering over a small piece of paper. A girl for secret Santa.

"Ten bucks." Said Rick.

"For this?" Asked Connor.

"Ten dollars to switch Roxy as your secret Santa for Paula." Said Rick.

"Deal!"

She couldn't believe it. Boys were willing to pay to be her secret Santa. But who wouldn't? She was the finest girl East High had seen.

--

At the Bolton's house, Roxanne and Troy sat at the dinner table with work all over the table.

"Come on Troy you know this. What's HNO3?"

"I don't know."

"Nitr…"

"Nitric acid!"

"Thank you."

Troy looked down at his sheet all frustrated.

"Troy, it's okay. Acids are hard to remember." She said leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Thanks for trying to help me. I bet you could be doing something else more fun." He said.

"What's better than hanging out with my boyfriend and tutoring him about chemicals?" Roxanne joked.

Troy smiled and leaned in and began kissing Roxanne.

Then his mom walked in and cleared her throat. "Studying?"

The two of them broke apart instantly.

"Of course we're studying." Said Troy.

"Then what are you studying?" His mother asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Troy began to stammer.

"We're studying… biology. Yeah biology." Roxanne lied.

Mrs. Bolton smiled. "That works." She said walking away.

"Oh my god Troy, you won't believe what happened after English today. " Said Roxanne.

"What?"

"Rick, some kid in my class is paying Connor ten dollars to be my secret Santa."

"Connor is holding a secret Santa in your class?" asked Troy.

"No, Mrs. Darbus is. But Connor got me."

"Oh."

"Troy, beat him up for me?" Roxanne asked sweetly.

"You're the one that beats everyone up." Troy joked.

"True. That means I wear the pants in the relationship."

"Uh, no." Troy said.

"Fine, then beat up Rick to prove it." Roxanne said.

"No." Troy said.

"Wuss." Roxanne said while she put her papers in order.


	26. Got me out here in the water so deep

**Oh em gee guys and gals, how lame am I? I haven't posted in ever. I'm so sorry for keeping waiting this long. This happens when you have a baby sister and a full time job during the summer and then school starts up again. I'm gonna try hard to keep posting and finish this story. And I own Nothing but Roxanne Rick :D Heck, i don't even own Jenna. Anyways, keep reading and **_Enjoy! _

* * *

Exams were done and it was the day before Christmas break, and it was also the day of the winter musical auditions. Mrs. Darbus wanted to get them over with before January. And Roxanne was nervous all day.

--

Roxanne sat at the lunch table with her gift to Troy on her lap. Everyone started to come in and sit down. They were gonna trade gifts when everyone was present. And they were still waiting on Troy.

"Hey guys, I'm here. Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Troy as he sat down beside Roxanne.

"Present time!" Jenna announced.

Everyone exchanged gifts, and the girls opened theirs first.

"Wow Chad, this is beautiful." Jenna said opening her gift. She didn't reveal it to anybody; she didn't want Taylor to get jealous.

"Thanks Gabriella, this is really nice." Taylor said to Gabriella.

"No problem, and thanks for my gift." Gabriella said.

Troy handed Roxanne her present, it was a little ring box. Roxanne opened it.

"A ring? Wow, it's beautiful." Roxanne said admiring the small ring. Gabriella rolled her eyes and scowled something under her breath and Roxanne ignored her.

"It's a promise ring, a promise I'll always be kind and faithful to you." Said Troy.

Roxanne leaned in and kissed Troy. "Here's your gift." she said when she handed him the box.

Troy opened the gift, and pulled out a red and white cap.

"You are now a certified gangster." Roxanne explained.

"Thanks, ma." Troy said, attempting to pull of his best imitation of a gangster.

"Uh, I'll take that back." Roxanne said taking the hat and putting it on her head.

--

Roxanne stood nervously in front of the lockers by the auditorium where Troy decided they should meet.

"Hey, ready?" asked Troy walking up to Roxanne.

"No, but like that matters." Roxanne answered.

Troy smiled at her and grabbed her hand and led her into the auditorium.

Troy and Roxanne got seats in the back as Mrs. Darbus went on about the no cell phones in the theatre.

"I think we get it." Roxanne mumbled. Troy let out a small laugh and squeezed Roxanne's hand. And then Mrs. Darbus finally began the auditions.

After a handful of auditions, Roxanne and Troy were called up to the stage. Roxanne looked passed the wings of the stage to see Sharpay looking deeply annoyed at the stage, knowing who was gonna step on it next.

"Ready?" Asked Troy.

Roxanne swallowed hard and nodded yes.

The music started and Roxanne began walking on the stage.

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_If I should die before I wake_

_Because you took my breath away _

_Losing you is like living in a world without no air, oh." _

Troy walked on singing right after her.

"_I'm here alone, didn't want to leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Is there another way that I could make you understand?"_

Roxanne turned around to face Troy, and Troy grabbed her hand.

"_But how _

_Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?_

'_Cause my world revolves around you _

_It's so hard for me to breathe._

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you're gon' to be here without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air air, No air air."_

Jenna walked in to see how everything was going with the auditions since she was going to be helping backstage. She smiled when she saw Roxanne and Troy singing. However, her smile faded away when she overheard people's talking; it was Rick and Sharpay. Jenna sat behind Sharpay and Rick to hear what they were saying.

"So what's the plan again?" Asked Rick.

"Sing your best, so if you get the supporting role with Roxanne and I'll get lead. So Roxanne will study lines with you and Troy will study lines with me. And hopefully get them apart and we can have them for ourselves." Sharpay whispered.

Jenna gasped and Sharpay Rick turned around to see her sitting there.

"What?" Sharpay scowled.

"Nothing, it's just amazing how well Roxanne is doing." Jenna said.

"She's doing too well." Sharpay said turning her attention back to the stage.

"_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be here without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air , no air_

_no air air, no air air."_

Everyone clapped and cheered as Troy took Roxanne into a hug.

"That was amazing." said Troy.

"Yeah, it felt like it." Roxanne said.


	27. Scholarships

**Sorry Readers, I'm seriously lame. I'm trying so hard to update but school is way to much. Please don't be mad, and I don't own anything but Roxanne :)**_ Enjoy!_

* * *

It was Christmas break, and Roxanne sat on her couch peering up from her novel at her phone. Troy hadn't called her. Troy always called her around noon, however today was different. She shrugged and went back to reading. Then the phone rang, Roxanne reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey Roxy." Said Troy

"What's up?"

"I'm having a small party with the team, you have to come over. So bring your envelope and get over here."

"What envelope?"

"You know what I'm talking about, so see you soon." Troy said hanging up.

Roxanne grabbed her coat and put on her boots and went to her mailbox right outside. She went through all the mail, and found a letter from the University of Alberque.

"Oh, that's what he meant." She said as she began down the street.

--

Roxanne stood in front of the Bolton's house and rung the doorbell.

"Roxy, come in." Said Troy when answered he door.

Roxanne walked in and took off her boots and coat and gave Troy a kiss.

"So, what's this about?" She asked.

"Come into the living room and I'll show you." he said leading her to the living room.

They both walked in to see the boys sitting and talking; each holding a white envelope matching hers.

"Well she's here, let's open them. Ready?" Troy asked.

Roxanne held her envelope in her hands, watching the others shaking with anticipation.

"GO!"

Everyone ripped opened their envelopes and read the first line.

"I'm accepted!" Chad exclaimed

"Same here." Jason said

The other boys announced if they got in or not, and when they were all finished they all looked up at Troy and Roxanne.

"So Troy, what'd you get?" Asked Chad.

"I got in!" Troy exclaimed as he sat on the couch.

Roxanne sat on Troy's lap "I didn't get in." She said.

They all looked at her and back at Troy.

"Don't worry, you'll get into a university I'm sure. You're amazing; I'm surprised you didn't get in." Said Troy

Roxanne shrugged her shoulders "Oh well, Canada here I come." She said.

"You aren't serious are you?" The boys asked.

"Are you dumb, I'm gonna getting in this university for something. I promise you that." She said looking at Troy and giving him a smile.


	28. Trouble in paradise

**Hey Readers, I was just re-editing this chapter since the Spanish isn't quite right. So I want to give a shout out to DisneyFreak for pointing it out. And I own nothing except Roxanne :)**_ Enjoy!

* * *

_

After crazy New Year's parties; school had started up again. However Roxanne and Troy weren't the same. Most of their time they spent together only consisted of them making out in the hallways at the last fifteen minutes of class.

--

For the third time in a week, Roxanne found herself with Troy by the gym making out with him. He began to put his hands up her shirt until the warning bell went off.

"I'll see you at practice babe?" Troy assumed.

"Uh, yeah." said Roxanne a little out of it.

"See you then." He said walking down that hall. No need for a kiss; they were doing that for fifteen minutes straight.

--

Roxanne pushed by the boys in basketball practice to get to Troy; who she was guarding. He went up for the shot when she blocked him and stole the ball away. She made her way down court when she felt Troy behind her, she pushed herself up against him and faked him out and went for the shot.

"Good job Brownie locks." said Zeke.

"Thanks." said Roxanne.

"Alright team, get washed up and get out if here." said Coach Bolton.

All the boys went to the change room as Roxanne walked into the girl's change room. Then Troy ran after her and grabbed her hand before she made it to the change room.

"Good game today." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks. You too."

--

After getting washed up and changed; Troy and Roxanne were in the car driving to his house.

"So how are you're new classes so far?" asked Troy

"Good, media arts is fun, math with Taylor is alright, lunch with you guys like always is awesome, parenting is cool and dance with Jenna is awesome." said Roxanne. "And you?"

"All that's good is lunch because it's with you and English because I have that with Chad. I none of my classes good since you're not there."

"Aw, don't worry. We still have basketball together."

Then the car pulled up to the Bolton's house, and the two of tem got out and went inside.

--

After an hour of 'studying' Troy started to lean up on Roxanne and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Troy we need to talk." She said.

"What?"

"You haven't been acting the same, well since the Christmas holidays." Roxanne said turning her promise ring around her finger.

"Like how?" asked Troy.

"All we've been doing is making out, and you've been looking at other girls in the hallway; you no longer have the sincere kindness you did before when we started dating."

"Oh please, you're just jealous."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just jealous that I got the scholarship, and you didn't."

"What! I've never been jealous, I've always been happy for you." said Roxanne.

"Whatever."

"If you're going to be like this, then I'm through." said Roxanne getting up and grabbing her coat.

She slammed the door behind her; as she left something small hit the floor. Troy got up to go see what it was, and it was her promise ring.

He held it in his hand and looked at it. "What have I done?"

--

Roxanne fell onto her bed crying her eyes out. She felt so alone since no one was home. She thought Troy would be at least one boy that wouldn't break her heart. But she was wrong.

Then the front door opened; it was her parents.

"Roxy?" asked her mother as she slowly approached her bedroom door. "What happened?"

"Troy y yo rompimos." said Roxanne. She often spoke Spanish to her mom when she didn't want her dad to know what they were saying.

"¿Por qué?" asked her mother.

"Porque él esta siendo un idiota. Asumió que yo estaba celosa de su beca."

"Esta bién, sé que esto es duro para tí." said her mother rubbing her back.

Then her father walked in. "Baby girl what's wrong?"

"Troy broke up with me." She said.

Her father put his arm around her. "Don't worry you don't need him anyways because; the only man a girl can trust is her daddy." He said giving her a kiss on her head.

"Aw, daddy you always know what to say."

Then her cell phone went off.

"_**I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad, everyone has a secret, but can they keep it, oh, no they can't…" **_

Her cell phone read: Troy

She grabbed her phone and pressed 'ignore'.

"I guess we'll have to change that." said Roxanne placing her pone back on her night table.

* * *

"Troy y yo rompimos." - Troy and I broke up

"¿Por qué?" - Why?

"Porque él esta siendo un idiota. Asumió que yo estaba celosa de su beca." - because he was being an idiot. Assuming I was jealous of his scholarship

"Esta bién, sé que esto es duro para tí." - It's okay, I know this is hard for you.


	29. Auditions

**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I quite busy with school work and other stuff. Anyways here it is my newest chapter. I own nothing except Roxanne.**_ Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Roxanne walked down the hallways of East High. Boys whistled at her and hit on her while she walked by. No longer did they need to admire her from a far; Troy Bolton was out of her life as of yesterday.

Roxanne walked up to the bulletin board to see who made the singles auditions.

It read:

**Trevor Williams:**

_Rick Morgan and Troy Bolton_

**Bianca Richards:**

_Sharpay Evans and Roxanne McNeal_

She rolled her eyes at the second name under Trevor Williams.

Then Roxanne made her way down to her locker, passing by Troy who decided to follow her.

"Roxanne, can I talk to you?" Troy called from behind.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because; have nothing to say to you." She snapped

Roxanne opened her locker to see the picture of her and Troy on the swing set at the kiddie park.

"Here you can have this; I looked bad in this picture anyways." She said taking the picture down and placing on the locker beside hers.

She grabbed her textbook and slammed her locker close and headed down the hallway.

"Are you still coming to auditions today?" asked Troy.

"Why do you care?"

"Maybe cuz we broke up, and you have nothing to prove." said Troy.

Roxanne stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "You know what, I will show up. And don't think for one minute that you're better than me Bolton; cuz that's not true!" She hissed.

A smirk came across his face. "Then I'll see you 3pm sharp."

"You know it."

--

It was free period, and Troy and Roxanne both came out of the change room at the same time. Roxanne looked Troy off and headed over to Zeke.

"Hey Zeke." Roxanne said with a smile.

"Hey brownie locks, what's up?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing just pumped for my audition today." Roxanne said loud enough for Troy to over hear.

"Well good luck with that." Zeke said before they were called over by Troy to start practising.

--

It was 3pm, and Troy sat in the auditorium with Sharpay, Rick and Mrs. Darbus. Then he heard the auditorium door swing open, and saw Roxanne walk inside. She walked down the aisle and took a seat on the stage.

"Alright, it looks like you are all here. So let's begin with the Bianca Richards auditions. Sharpay you're up first. "said Mrs. Darbus.

Sharpay took the stage as Roxanne ran behind the curtains to get ready.

The music started as Sharpay grabbed her microphone.

When she finished Roxanne took the stage and grabbed the microphone. Her heart was beating fast, knowing that her ex-boyfriend was in the audience.

And then the music started.

_**It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through**_

_**Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gonna be OK**_

_**Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time**_

_**I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings**_

_**If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I believe in  
And I know that time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gonna be OK**_

Troy sat there watching Roxanne; she looked so comfortable and so happy on the stage. Her eyes were closed and sometimes opened. Walking around the stage liked she owned it.

_**Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time**_

Roxanne got off the stage as everyone clapped. Sharpay looked very unpleased. But when Roxanne walked by her and Mrs. Darbus was watching Sharpay gave Roxanne a fake smile.

Roxanne took her seat and looked at Troy.

"_I totally just owned it."_


	30. When I grow up I wanna be friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**. _Enjoy!

* * *

_

It was now February, it was an entire month since Roxanne and Troy broke up, and giving Jenna and Chad an entire month to make plans to get their best friends back together.

Roxanne sat at the lunch table with Jenna, Chad, Gabriella, Taylor and Troy.

"So are you coming to our dance class today Chad?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah, I think Mrs. Darbus said something about us coming to your show." Chad said.

It was the annual 'Bust a Move' dance show which the dance department held. The teacher would invite classes down to the auditorium, and sadly Chad's last period class consisted of Troy.

"Chad, I really hope you can come! Jenna has been practicing really hard for you." Roxanne said loud enough for Troy to hear.

"Wait, don't we have that English assignment today?" asked Troy, willing to do anything to get out of seeing their performance.

"No, we finished it last class, dude." said Chad, no way was he going to miss his girlfriend's performance.

However, Troy thought to himself how his best friend couldn't take hint.

--

It was last period, and Mrs. Darbus' class came into the auditorium, the entire class saw the dance class was on the stage still getting ready. Girls, including Roxanne, were doing their hair, while the radio was blasting music. They girls were singing along, and Troy watched Roxanne as she sang the next line.

"…_**Convince me to please you, make me think that I need this too…" **_

Then the dance class looked over to see the class seated, and Roxanne turned off the music.

"MISS! They're here!" Roxanne called to their teacher. "Come on guys, they're here!"

The boys came out dressed as zombies and stood beside the girls who also looked like zombies. But three girls stood out, Roxanne, Jenna and Sarah. They we dressed perfectly normal.

"Maybe Roxanne and Jenna aren't dancing today." Troy said with relief in his voice.

Chad nudged him. "Just because you broke up with Roxanne, it doesn't mean Jenna and I should suffer."

"What are you talking about? I just don't wanna see them dance. And by the way, Roxanne broke up with me."

Then the show started. The curtains fell as Roxanne walked on the stage.

"Welcome! I'm Roxanne McNeal, and I'm just introducing our first dance; which is our class dance. And then there will be three different groups performing their dances. So enjoy!"

Roxanne walked off the stage as the class applauded, and boys from Troy's class whistled at her.

Troy rolled his eyes and fell back on his chair as the song Disturbia started.

The three girls walked on the stage and began to dance, and then the 'zombies' came and grabbed Roxanne and Jenna and took them off the stage.

The one girl danced alone until the 'zombies' took her away and they began to dance.

And then it was the three of them again and Roxanne and Jenna were strapped on to chairs and conscious. The one girl was shaking and struggling and broke from her chair and untied Roxanne and Jenna, who fell unto the floor and started convulsing. The 'zombies' came picked them up and carried them off the stage.

The class started applauding again, as the curtains fell.

The next groups went on stage and performed their dances, and then it was finally Jenna and Roxanne's turn.

It was six girls, dressed in short shorts, fishnet stockings, Knee high boots and a variety of different coloured tube tops. And the song When I Grow Up started.

The Troy noticed Roxanne was always a backup dancer in the previous dances she was in. Maybe she wasn't good, until she had her own part.

The rest of the girls were laying on the ground pretending to be taking pictures of Roxanne as she dance, and then they all got up and jumped off the stage and sat in the laps of boys and as the curled their hair on their fingers.

Jenna came over to Chad, and sat in his lap while Roxanne sat in someone else's.

Then all the girls got up and danced in the aisle. And the song ended, and the girls ran back up onto the stage and back stage as boys whistled and applauded.

"That was amazing." said Chad

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" asked Troy.

--

It was basket ball practice, and as usual Roxanne stood there guarding Jason. After breaking up with Troy, she never got passed the ball and she actually had to fight for it. The only person who would pass her the ball was Zeke. Not like the boys on the team didn't like her, it's just Troy had the ball all the time.

Zeke got the ball and passed it to Roxanne; Roxanne caught the ball and didn't move. This look came over her face.

"Roxy, you okay?" asked Chad.

She dropped the ball and ran to the bathroom.

"Time out." Troy said as he ran after Roxanne.

He reached the hallway and walked over to the girl's bathroom and put his ear to the door. He heard water splashing and gagging. Troy thought he should leave her alone and not piss her off, but something told him he should stay.

And then Roxanne came out and surprised to see Troy there.

"Oh, hey there Bolton." she said pulling her ponytail tighter.

"Hey, I just came to see if you were alright." Troy said.

"Yeah I am thanks." she said walking past him towards the gym.

"Roxanne, wait."

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"I didn't check on you because I'm your captain, I checked on you because that's what friends do." he said.

"Are you saying you want to be my friend again?"

"I never wanted to end our friendship or our relationship."

"Our relationship can wait, as for friendship we could do that now." She said.

Troy smiled as he walked past her and held the door open for her as she walked into the gym.


	31. Wildcats dinner

**Here's my next chapter! I own nothing except Roxanne :) **_Enjoy!

* * *

_

It was Valentine's Day, and Roxanne walked into the cafeteria and sat down beside Jenna and across from Troy.

"Hey guys." Roxanne said.

"Hey Roxy, who are going to take to the Wildcat's dinner tonight?" asked Jenna

"No one, I'm not going." Roxanne said. "You guys have fun without me."

"Oh we will." said Gabriella who sat next Troy.

"What are you talking about? You aren't coming." Jenna hissed.

"Actually I am. Troy asked me to be his date." Gabriella said smiling up at Troy.

"Well have fun with that." Roxanne said.

--

Chad, Jenna, Troy and Roxanne walked home and approached Roxanne's house first.

"Well have tonight you guys." Roxanne said while stopping at the bottom of her driveway.

"Please Roxy, just come. You don't need a date." Troy said.

"I have stuff to catch up on anyways." Roxanne said.

"But your parents are going out tonight, you'll be all alone." said Jenna.

"Kay guys, either if feel lonely or magically get a date, I'll come down to the Slice. Alright?"

"Fine." They all said.

"Do svidaniya!" Roxanne said walking up to her house.

"What does that even mean?" asked Troy.

"Goodbye in Russian." She answered back.

--

After walking home with Troy and Chad, Jenna sat on her bed and texted Jason.

**To: Jason**

_Hey Jason, it's me Jenna. Alright Plan A is in action. Drop by Roxanne's place 6pm and ask her to be your date to the dinner tonight. Kay msg if anything comes up. Bye! _

--

Roxanne lay on the floor with her hair tied up and parenting homework out in front of her.

She looked up at her clock that read 5:59 pm. Soon enough the Wildcats would be stepping out with their dates to the Slice.

Then her door bell rang. She headed downstairs and opened the door; it was Jason. He was holding one white rose and one red rose. That was how the Wildcats were supposed to ask their date to dinner.

"Hey Roxanne." He said.

"Hey Jason, come in." She said opening the door wider for him.

He walked inside as Roxanne closed the door. "So what are you doing here?" Roxanne asked.

"I wanted to ask you out to the Wildcat's dinner; because no Wildcat deserves to be alone tonight." He said with a smile.

"Sure, let me just get ready." She said.

Roxanne ran up stairs as Jason took a seat in the living room and pulled out his cell phone.

**To: Jenna **

_Plan A is in affect .Roxanne is upstairs getting ready. We'll see you soon._

--

Roxanne and Jason drove up to the Slice and walked in. Jenna face lit up when she saw Roxanne.

"Roxy! You're here!" Jenna said.

Troy turned around to see her as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Hey everyone." She said taking a seat beside Jenna.

"I'm so glad you could make it. " Jenna said giving her a hug.

--

After like ten pizzas and milkshakes and pop, Roxanne and Troy were kind of bored. Gabriella was talking to all the girls as Chad and Jenna just cuddled. Jason was talking to the guys while Roxanne slurped loudly from her milkshake as Troy ripped up his napkin from boredom.

Roxanne got up and went outside as she threw on her coat. Troy watched her and saw her from the window as she took a seat on the bench outside. He grabbed his coat and went outside.

"Troy, where are you going?" Gabriella called after him.

"Outside, need some air." He replied

Troy walked outside and took a seat beside Roxanne.

"Hey Troy." She said.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Oh, just needed some air. How's your date with Gabriella?" She asked.

"Oh gosh, don't get me started."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Well she's trying to be like you." He said.

"Like how?"

"Well being very open and talking everyone and being funny. She usually isn't like that. She's more kept to her self and shy around others. "

"Maybe trying to fill a certain person's spot maybe?" Roxanne asked.

"Maybe, but I really don't want her to."

"Well hopefully you two can work that out. I'm going to go now." Roxanne said while she got up.

"Are you going to walk?" asked Troy.

"No, I'll just ask Jason to drive me home."

"Here let me drive you home." Troy said getting up.

"What about Gabriella?" She asked.

"She can get a ride home from one of the girls maybe."

"Okay."

Troy and Roxanne walked over to his car as it started to snow.

"Please tell me you know how to drive in the snow." Roxanne said closing the door.

"Uh… no, well at least you had a nice life." Troy said.

"Troy!"

"Of course I can, silly." He said.

Troy turned the car on and drove to Roxanne's house.

As they drove, Roxanne turned the radio on.

_**We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio is  
All that we can hear**_

_**Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us  
It's worse in here**_

_**The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts**_

_**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
**_

Troy turned the radio down "So, how's parenting?" He asked, the song that was playing was reminding him that went wrong between them.

"It's good, lots of work."

"Is it gross?" He asked.

"Learning about placentas, sperm and eggs; just a little bit."

"And when do you get the baby?"

"Soon."

Then the car stopped and Roxanne and Troy got out and walked to her door.

"Well thanks for the drive." She said.

"No problem."

"See you later , Do svidaniya."

She was about to open the door when Troy grabbed her and planted a kiss on her.

When they broke apart, Roxanne bit her lip; she couldn't say anything after something like that.

Troy walked towards his car as Roxanne closed the door behind her.

She leaned against the door.

"Happy Valentine's day, Troy."


	32. I promise not to mess up

**Happy Holidays everyone! Here's my next chapter :) I own nothing but Roxanne :) **_Enjoy!

* * *

_

It was Monday, and Jenna and Roxanne were at their lockers waiting for their friends to arrive.

"Hey baby." said Chad who put his hands around Jenna's waist.

"Hey." Jenna said.

Roxanne smiled at her friends. She was so happy that Jenna was with Chad, nothing ever went sour between them. They were always happy, something Roxanne could never get.

Then her phone went off.

"_**You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed"**_

Roxanne dropped her bag and searched for her phone.

"I see you changed your ring tone. " Jenna commented.

"Yeah I did." Roxanne said as she pulled out her LG Shine.

The screen read:

_1 new text message!_

She opened the message.

_From Troy: _

_Meet me in the gym. _

"Guys, I'll see you later. I have to meet someone in the gym." Roxanne said grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Does this person's name begin with T?" asked Jenna.

"Maybe, I'll give you details later." Roxanne said walking away.

--

Roxanne walked into the gym holding onto her phone. She stopped right at the door seeing no one was there.

"_**You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed"**_

Roxanne looked down at her phone.

_1 new text message!_

_From Troy: _

_Up in the bleachers._

Roxanne looked up and saw Troy who gave a little wave.

"You could have totally yelled that!" Roxanne shouted up at Troy.

"What?" He yelled back.

She shook her head in disbelief and walked up the bleachers to Troy.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked taking a seat beside him.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Kay."

"Well what happened on Friday …err…um…. well…"

"You mean the kiss?" she asked.

--

"_Hello?" Jenna said answering phone._

"_Jenna!" _

"_Roxy?"_

"_Yeah, oh my gosh guess what!"_

"_What?" _

"_Troy kissed me!"_

--

"Yeah, well about that. I totally meant that." Troy said.

Roxanne smiled at him.

"Well I kissed you because, I think about you all the time and what I did wrong. And I just wish that you would take me back. Because you're so pretty, funny, and outrageous and you dazzle me." Troy confessed.

"I wanted to take you back, but I was afraid you would say no because I dumped you."

"No way, I totally deserved it, I was such a jerk."

Roxanne looked down at her shoes and then back at Troy, whose eyes automatically locked with hers.

"Does this mean we're back on?" She asked.

"Only if you want to." He said.

"Yes I do." She said with a smile.

"Then put this on." Troy said pulling something out of his pocket.

"The promise ring!"

"This time I promise I won't mess up." Troy said putting on her finger.

Roxanne smiled as Troy leaned in and kissed her.


	33. The Bolton Family

**Hey readers! I'm so sorry, I couldn't think of anything to write! I tried very hard to give you guys a well deserved chapter. And also I was very busy, never getting time to write. Anyways, I own nothing like usual, just Roxanne. So please, please, please, **_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

It was March, and it was Friday. Roxanne had just received her parenting baby for the weekend. Disrupting classes and coming to late class was not a great way to end off a long week, well for Roxanne at least.

"Roxy shut that thing up!" Chad complained

"It's been disturbing our lunch this entire time!" Gabriella added.

Roxanne rolled her eyes as she grabbed her parenting baby and ran her bracelet on the baby's back.

_Ding!_

Roxanne cradled the baby in her arms and rocking the baby back to sleep.

"There, are you guys happy now?" Roxanne asked placing her daughter back in her car seat.

"I can't get over how cute she is!" Jenna gushed while playing with the baby's hat.

"It's a doll!" Chad snapped.

"It's my daughter!" Roxanne stated.

"What did you name her anyways?" Asked Troy who was trying to calm everyone down.

"I named her Jasmine." Roxanne said adjusting the car seat.

"What kind of name is that?" Gabriella muttered under her breath.

"What, do you want me to name her, um something like Gabriella?" Roxanne hissed back.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and kept quiet.

"Well I'm going to go now, the bell is about to ring." Roxanne said as she placed Jasmine's blanket on the car seat.

"Here let me carry something for you." Troy offered, picking up Roxanne's bag.

"Thanks." Roxanne said lifting the car seat.

--

Roxanne and Troy walked down the hallway to their lockers, until Jasmine started to cry. Roxanne stopped and began to care for Jasmine.

"You're really good at this; I think you'll be a wonderful mother." Troy said.

"Thanks, but it's only my first day; so don't jinx me." Roxanne replied while giving Jasmine her bottle.

Then some students had approached Roxanne and Troy.

"Whoa Roxanne, I never knew you ever pregnant. You didn't gain that much weight and you lost it pretty fast. Couldn't you and Troy wait a little while, or at least used protection?" One of them said.

Troy and Roxanne looked at each other and back at the students.

"It's a parenting baby, totally not a real." Roxanne said.

"Oh well that totally could have fooled me." Said another student as all of them walked away.

Then Roxanne turned to Troy. "Did I honestly put on weight?" She asked.

"No way, you're still the same. You never looked pregnant anyways." Troy said.

--

Troy walked Roxanne home after school, carrying her bag and other stuff.

"You honestly didn't need to do this." Roxanne said placing the car seat on the ground and opening the front door of her house.

"Of course I do, I'm your boyfriend, and how were you going to manage to get home?" Troy said.

"Well thank you." Roxanne said as she leaned in to kiss Troy.

They nearly kissed when Jasmine started crying. Roxanne picked up Jasmine and began to rock her back to sleep. Jasmine stopped crying and Troy tried again to kiss Roxanne. This made Jasmine upset again.

"I don't think your baby likes me very much." Troy said carrying Roxanne's bag into her house.

"She'll come to love her daddy." Roxanne said closing the door.

"Well I hope so." Troy said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, can't wait." Troy said.

"Then see you later, bye." Roxanne said walking Troy to the door.

"Bye Roxy." Troy said giving Roxanne as kiss.

They both turned to Jasmine who was resting on the kitchen counter.

"I guess she didn't mind that one." Roxanne said as she rested her arms on Troy shoulders.

--

Roxanne lay in bed waiting for Jasmine to cry. She thought about everything that happened between her and Troy.

"_Roxanne, will you be my girlfriend?" _

"_Yes."_

"_I got in!"_

"_I didn't make it."_

"_If you're gonna act this way, then we're through."_

"_Please tell me you know how to drive in the snow."_

"_Well, you've had a nice life. Of course I know how, silly."_

"_Well I kissed you because, I think about you all the time and what I did wrong. And I just wish that you would take me back. Because you're so pretty, funny, and outrageous and you dazzle me."_

Then what Roxanne was waiting for happened, Jasmine started to cry. She walked over to her crying baby and cared for it, still thinking about Troy.

"_I don't think your baby likes me very much." _

"_She'll come to love her daddy." _

Roxanne smiled as she looked down at Jasmine.

"Troy, Roxanne and Jasmine Bolton? I think I like it."


	34. University, here we come !

**Hey there readers! Sorry for the long wait. I was doing stuff.....Anyways I don't own anything, not even the Bolton's driveway. Just Roxanne ;) So like usual....**_Enjoy!

* * *

_

It was April and Roxanne just came home from school. Her father was at work and her mother was in her own room. Roxanne set her stuff down and headed upstairs.

She made it to her room when she saw an envelope taped to her door with a sticky note attached to it.

_I hope you got in this time! _

Roxanne smiled as she pulled the envelope off the door. She noticed on the envelope it said University of Albuquerque. She remembered the day of her audition and how scared she was.

--

"_Miss McNeal, you may go in now."_

_Roxanne got up and took a deep breath. _

"_You'll do great, I know it." Her mom said._

_Roxanne gave a weak smile, looking down at her feet._

"_I love you darling." Her father said. _

_Roxanne turned towards the door until an arm stopped her._

"_Roxanne, don't be scared. You're gonna do great like you always do. You know what; you'll do even better than great, awesome. And remember I love you." Troy said. _

_Roxanne threw her arms around him._

"_That means a lot to me."_

_--_

"Mom, I'm going out!" Roxanne shouted to her mom.

Roxanne made her way down the stairs and slipped on her shoes and ran out of the house.

She ran down the street with her envelope in hand. Only having one thing on her mind; getting there as fast as possible.

Roxanne reached the Bolton's driveway. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her wild hair. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and rolled her shoulders back as she made it up to the front door.

Roxanne knocked and waited.

"Oh, hello Roxanne." Mrs. Bolton said looking down at Roxanne.

--

Well you see, after Roxanne broke up with Troy; Troy was depressed and started pushing his parents away. However, Mrs. Bolton hoped that would bring him and Gabriella together and bring her depressed son back to her and back to his old ways. And when he was so close on having Gabriella back, Roxanne came and took that all way; including Troy.

--

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, I'm here to see Troy." Roxanne said to Mrs. Bolton; her new enemy.

"Well actually-"

Then Mr. Bolton came and interrupted.

"Hey Roxy, Troy's upstairs."

Mrs. Bolton shot her husband a look as she opened the door for Roxanne, who ran upstairs to her boyfriend.

She knocked on his bedroom door and waited.

"Yes?"

"It's me." Roxanne said.

"Hey, come in." Troy said opening the door.

"Look what I got." Roxanne said as Troy closed the door behind her.

"What?"

"This!" Roxanne said revealing her envelope.

"Did you open it yet?" Troy asked sitting on his bed while pulling Roxanne onto his lap.

"No, that's why I came here to see you, to open it with you."

Roxanne handed the envelope to Troy, who shot her a confused look.

"Open it." She said

"But it's your letter."

"But you're my good luck charm." Roxanne said.

"Can we at least open it together, because you're my good luck charm."

"Kay."

Roxanne opened one corner as Troy opened the other. They both began to pull the letter out until Roxanne stopped.

"I can't do it." Roxanne said hiding her face in Troy's shoulder.

"Want me to read it?" He asked.

"Please."

Troy read the first line, and dropped the letter on the bed.

"Roxanne?"

"Hmmm?"

"You got in!"

"Really?"

"Yeah; check for yourself."

Roxanne sat up and Troy handed her the letter. She read the letter the read:

_Dear Miss McNeal, _

_We would like to congratulate you on making it into our dance program at U of A._

"Oh my gosh, Troy! I made it!" Roxanne cheered.

"Now we'll be together for sure next year." Troy said.

"And I like that idea."

Troy gave Roxanne his genuine smile as he leaned in and kissed her. She closed her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck. They fell back on his bed and continued kissing, until Mrs. Bolton interrupted.

"Troy! Could you do what I asked you to do fifteen minutes ago?" She shouted.

He pulled away and rolled his eyes. "Yes mom."

They both got up and walked down stairs and Troy walked out to the front door.

"See you later, Roxy." Troy said.

"See ya, have fun with your chores." She said.

Troy laughed. "I'll try."

He kissed her again, as his mother watched from the living room.

"I thought I raised Troy to make good decisions." She said.

"You did, and Roxanne is the best one he's ever made." Mr. Bolton said.

"I don't see why Gabriella isn't good enough."

"She's doesn't understand Troy like Roxanne does; especially when it's about basketball."

"I don't understand why it's always basketball with you two." Mrs. Bolton said crossing her arms.

"Maybe cause we like it. And the point is, Troy loves her, she loves him and they're going to be together; if we like it or not." Mr. Bolton said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Well I don't." Mrs. Bolton said.


	35. Will you go to prom with me?

Omg guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been working at a camp for 7 weeks and then I just needed time to get an idea. Anyways here is my newest chapter, hope you like it. I own nothing but Roxanne :) _Enjoy!

* * *

_

It's the end of April, and school day had just finished. Roxanne was stuck at school, tutoring a sophomore in science, while Jenna drove home to get ready for her date with Chad.

--

Jenna stood in front of her full length mirror and examined her self over and over again. Her hair was curly and in a ponytail, she wore a white camisole with jean capris and white sneakers. She had just finished her make-up; however, something in her mind was making her want to scream.

"Why has Chad not asked me to the prom yet?"

She remembered leaving East High that day, and passing the huge banner that introduced East High's new event.

Save the Last Dance; Senior Prom.

Chad had to know it was coming up; the banner had been up for a good period of time now. With each passing day he never looked interested. While Troy and Roxanne never seem to bring it up. Maybe she was the only who was excited to go, while the rest of them didn't seem to care.

_Ding-dong!_

Jenna snapped out of her thoughts and headed downstairs. She then opened the door and saw Chad.

"Are you ready?" He asked with smile.

"Of course I am." She said petting his hair in a childish way.

She then locked the door and followed Chad to his car.

"So where are we off to this time?" Jenna asked.

Chad leaned in and kissed Jenna. "It's a surprise." He said as he pulled away.

--

Troy pulled up to the McNeal's house and parked his car. He sat there for a second before he got out and walked up to the front door.

"Hey there Troy, Roxanne isn't home yet, she's tutoring again." Mrs. McNeal said when she opened the door.

"Oh I know; that's why I came now. I have something to ask." Troy answered.

"Oh sure, go ahead."

"I was wondering if I could use your backyard, I'm planning something for Roxanne." Troy asked.

Mrs. McNeal glanced at the backyard and then back at Troy. "Sure, why not. I can trust you not to trash it, right?" She assumed.

"Trust me, I won't trash it." He assured her.

--

Jenna sat restless in Chad's car has he raced down the highway.

"Can you please just tell me the general area you're taking me to?" Jenna persisted.

"Will be there soon, and you'll see for yourself." Chad said.

Jenna crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Jenna, don't be like that."

"Then can you give me a hint?" She asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"It's just a hint."

"No."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because."

"Please?" She asked again.

"It doesn't matter anymore, we're here." Chad said as he pulled of the highway.

"Finally!" Jenna exclaimed.

She looked out the window, to see where she was, and so far she didn't have any luck.

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"I still don't know where we are!"

"Hopefully this will refresh your memory." He said as they approached a sign.

It read:

Welcome to Camp Running Creek!

"Aw, you brought us back to camp?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, and you made it very hard for me to keep it quiet."

"Well I have to say, you did a very good job." Jenna said giving Chad a kiss on the cheek.

--

Roxanne packed up her bag and headed outside. Her tutoring lesson was hell, and all she wanted to do was go home. She was already upset because she had to cancel another date with Troy, and that Troy and she never had time together. It was always lunch with horrible Gabriella or basketball with the boys.

The city bus pulled up to the bus stop, where Roxanne was waiting. She got on and took a seat in the back. Roxanne pulled out her cell phone, and started dialling Troy's number, but stopped half way through. Hearing his voice right now would make her cry, she just wanted to be with him, but knowing he was at home and not with her was too much to handle.

--

Jenna got out of Chad's car and followed him to the basket ball court.

"Oh man, so much has changed since we last were here." Jenna said.

"Yeah, I know. But this place means so much to us, especially you, that's why I decided to bring you here." Chad said as he led Jenna to the bleachers.

They made it to the top, and then sat down.

"And I have something really important to ask you." Chad said

"That is?" Jenna asked.

"Will you go to senior prom with me?" Chad asked.

Jenna sat there speechless. "Oh my gosh Chad, of course I will!" Jenna exclaimed as she threw her arms around Chad.

"I honestly thought you never would ask me." Jenna confessed.

"Why wouldn't I ask you? You're my girlfriend. I was just waiting for a good time to ask." Chad said.

"Well I'm glad you did." Jenna said as Chad put his arm around her.

--

Roxanne got home and went upstairs. She changed out of her school clothes and put on an orange tank top and her favourite jean short shorts. She threw her hair in a messy bun and sat down on her bed. Then her phone rang, it was a text message from Troy.

"_I think there's something in your backyard…" _Roxanne read aloud.

Roxanne got up and went to her window to see Troy looking up at her and waving.

"Troy!" She screamed with excitement.

Roxanne ran down the stairs and straight to her backyard. "You? You're here! In my backyard!" She exclaimed as she ran up to Troy.

"Why yes I am." He said as he placed his arms around her waist.

Roxanne was still stood looking up at Troy until she noticed her entire backyard was all decorated with white and red roses, lanterns and tee lights. Though the sun was still out, it was still romantic.

"What's all this?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to set the mood so I could ask a very beautiful girl something important." Troy said.

"Which would be?" Roxanne asked.

Troy took Roxanne by her arm and led her to the side of the pool.

"Will you go to prom with me? And if you say no; I'll drown myself in your pool." Troy technically threatened.

"Well… I've always wanted to go to prom. But with you? I'll have to think about it." Roxanne said.

"I'm dead serious, I'll drown myself."

Roxanne grabbed his arm. "Of course I'll go with you." She said.

"I'm glad, because I totally would have gone with Sharpay instead. Or better yet, Gabriella." Troy teased.

And with that, Roxanne pushed Troy into her pool; fully clothed.

"Hey! At least you could have pushed me in when I took my shirt off!" Troy said loudly.

Roxanne rolled her eyes." Never mention Gabriella in my house." Roxanne said.

"Did I make you mad?" He asked.

Roxanne pouted and nodded. "Yes."

"Here let me make it all better…" Troy then managed to grab Roxanne and pull her into the pool.

She screamed, but Troy cradled her in his arms.

"You really think I'd let anything hurt you?" His voice went soft.

Roxanne wanted to say yes, but she managed to look back and realized all the times Troy was there for her.

"No, you're always there when I fall." She said as she threw her arms around him.


End file.
